The inheritance or More of a curse than a blessing
by finchelouca
Summary: A very rich aunt leaves fortune to her niece, but with the proviso that she can only receive it by marrying. Rachel does not even have a boyfriend, so she has the idea of proposing an actor to marry her. But what will happen when they are under the same roof?
1. Chapter 1

**English is not my native language, so sorry for any mistake. And know that it probably will take long to update, because I have to translate and it is completely new to me.**

**IMPORTANT! The fic was already posted in portuguese (complete) as "Herança de Grego". If you read portuguese you can find it in my profile. **

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Kisses!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Having never had children, no husband, no longer having parents, I can leave all my property to whomever I want, so I leave everything I own for my niece, Rachel Barbra Berry. However, the goods shall only be transferred for her name when she gets married, being under the tutelage of my brother, Hiram, while this condition is not fulfilled. "

Rachel could not believe what she had heard during the reading of the will of her aunt Ethel. How could her aunt do this to her? Putting this kind of condition? Her aunt knew very well she didn't have a boyfriend! That under the age of 25-year-old she had had only two boyfriends and that both relationships ended bad. She even had sexual relations with anyone but these two men in her whole life. And one of them got out of the closet after they finished!

At the end of the day, the revelation of Jesse had been a good thing, of course, because now he was her best male friend. But you can not fail to have this as a kind of trauma in your history, can you? Having sex with only two men and one of them not even enjoy it?

The gentleman who had read the will approached Rachel and handed her an envelope which she thanked him and opened immediately. It was a letter from the deceased woman, explaining her reasons for putting that condition in the will.

The fact was that Ethel had spent all her life unmarried. She had never been open for love and, because of this, her only family was formed by Hiram, Leroy and Rachel and maybe she had disguised very well, but she was not really happy. Lately, she missed having someone to lie down in the evening, to have her meals with, children for her to teach Jewish traditions. She completely regretted the choices she had made.

"My little star, I want you to know that there was someone in my life. A man whom I loved very much! But I was stubborn, proud, and thought myself superior than others. I preferred my fortune, my success, my fame, to his love. I ripped him from my life and there is nothing that I regret more. " Said her aunt, in an excerpt from the letter.

Rachel felt a little sorry for her aunt. It must be truly difficult being so lonely! But she still didn't consider it fair having to wait and find someone she loved and loved her back in order to receive the inheritance, and finally quit her job as a waitress in a diner in NY, and devote herself fully to her passions, which were music, dance and theater. Her aunt had been a big movie star, so she should have known that her niece had to devote herself to study and work hard.

Expecting Prince charming could take too long! She had 25! Who starts on Broadway so late? If her aunt was proud and stubborn, she was ten times more and would catch that fortune. She would find a way.

* * *

**Feel free to correct any mistake. Just leave a review.**

**May I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, sorry for any mistake. Write in english is really a new thing for me.**

**Feel free to tell me what is wrong, ok?**

**Hope you like it! Kisses...**

* * *

Finn Hudson had just earned another "no" from a director during an audition. He did not know (really!) what was wrong with him. Certainly, it was not his appearance because he had never had problems with it. Instead, women have always yearned around and praised his freckles, his dimples, his smile, his childish face, even at the age of 27. The accolades came from older women, like friends of his mother, Carole, from girls his age and also from the newers, like some friends of his younger brother, who had just turned 18.

So, no. Definitely it wasn't not being handsome enough for the roles. Perhaps the dance, or rather the lack of ability for it? Yeah, definitely should be the dancing skills! But some pieces for which he had done tests had not dancing, were not musicals. And in those cases? What was the problem?

So he was very annoyed when he went to a meeting he had with a friend from college, named Jesse St. James. When the two of them were studying in NYADA, they did not get along very well, but at the end of college, when the boy decided to get out of the closet, leaving a desolate portion of girls, Finn was one of the few people who supported him. Incredibly, even in that environment where diversity should be respected, Jesse apparently had no right to reveal being homosexual, because everybody expected him to be the heartthrob and the facade was seen as necessary by some directors with whom he would work.

As soon as the young unemployed actor entered the restaurant, he saw Jesse sitting there, getting a nod and a friendly smile from his friend. One can say that now they were really friends, although they didn't use to spend much time together, because their common interests were very few, or perhaps even only one, which was the theater. They were friends because they could rely on each other, so Jesse knew about Finn's situation and was willing to help him. Finn had to get a job that paid fairly! It was that or go back to Lima, to his parents house.

Hudson walked to the table where Jesse was waiting, realizing then that the other was not alone. There was a woman with him, which was immediately introduced, and her name was Rachel. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman! A beautiful young woman, more or less of their age. She had an exotic beauty, unconventional but undeniable. Her dark hair was so bright! Her eyes were big and adorned with super-long lashes, her mouth was fleshy, his broad smile, spontaneous.

Finn sat next to Jesse, trying to hear his friend, who said something about they don't seein each other for a long time, and some gossip about a colleague of both, nothing really important. He could not take his eyes off of the girl sitting in front of them, but she seemed completely oblivious to them, flipping through a magazine. After a few minutes, her face was becoming somewhat impatient, until she exchanged a look with Jesse, and he stopped talking nonstop, clearing his throat, to introduce the subject that had brought them so far.

"Finn, I called you here because my friend Rachel has a job offer for you."

"Dude, are you serious?" He said, looking at her. Besides being beautiful she still had a role for him? Was she an angel or what?

"It's a different job. You have to listen with full attention because there are a number of issues that need to be observed in this business." Her voice was beautiful too, but the tone was somewhat authoritarian and he began to dislike it.

During the night of the day when the will of Ethel had been opened, Rachel had thought of several solutions to the problem, and, after that, she had consulted lawyers, had not slept many night, thinking about all that money immobilized, about her not getting any benefit from it.

She came to only one conclusion: she had to get married. And fast! But it is not that she had someone in her mind. She not even had admirers! If everybody knew she would be rich, probably many would resolve to woo her, but she did not want a husband who was only thinking of her money and one that she was going to have huge difficulties to get rid of later. Or someone who would think he had the rights of a husband.

If it was to be a concern, it was a well-informed interest! She would pay for someone to sign the papers and pretend the union, so that all terms of the deal would be totally clear to both him and her.

"Did you understand?" Rachel just explained the history and made an overview of the clauses of the contract they would sign.

"Why do you need the guy to live with you?" Finn was curious.

"Cause civil marriage is not enough. The testament is very clear, it has to be a real marriage. If someone testify that I only got married because of the inheritance, and not even live with my husband, I will have to return everything. And my parents take very seriously my aunt's last Will. They would do it themselves."

"I don't know ... I need to think about it. Don't get me wrong, but it is a complicated decision. After that, I'll be a divorced man, and until this divorce ..."

"A year from now. It's the time ... I have to stay with my husband."

"... Until then, I'll have to live with you and ... I don't know you. How can I know if you are not boring? Or crazy? Or ... whatever! What if I sign this contract and I can't stand living with you? I don't have money to pay the fine!"

She was somewhat offended by his words. Just because he was tall, handsome, strong, charming, a total temptation, he thought he could say such things! But deep down, in hindsight, he was right. Both would take a risk. If they sign the contract, they would have to live under the same roof for a year, and act as husband and wife in front of people. If they grown to hate each other, they would have to do it anyway.

The difference between the two of them was that he would venture to receive an amount that was good, that would help him much, but would not turn him into a rich man. In her case, a large fortune was at stake and she had no other way to receive it.

"You have one week to give me an answer, okay? Get my contacts with Jesse, I'm late."

After giving a kiss on the Jesse's cheek, she was gone, leaving an extremely thoughtful Finn.

After all, what was he afraid of, when he thought of accepting? That she was a big flat, with whom would it be too difficult to live? Or that she was as interesting as it seemed, and spending time with her would pose a great risk of wanting more than he could have?

* * *

**What do you say?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I'd like to say...**

**English is not my native language, so sorry for any mistake. And know that it probably will take long to update, because I have to translate and it is completely new to me.**

**IMPORTANT! The fic was already posted in portuguese (complete) as "Herança de Grego". If you read portuguese you can find it in my profile. **

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Kisses!**

* * *

"Are you sure, Finn? It's a good amount of money!" Jesse insisted for the third and last time, taking a sip from the beer that his friend had offered him.

"It is a bad deal, dude! Your friend ... let's be realistic! If there were nothing wrong with her, she would have a boyfriend and stuff ... would not need to hire a guy to marry her. I can't sign the contract and run the risk, cause I'll have to pay a fine that is almost the value of my car if I do not comply with all terms over a year. Twelve fucking months!"

"I understand. And I won't tell you Rachel is the most amazing girl I know and that I only don't marry her myself cause I'm gay. I know you'd say she's my friend and my opinion is not impartial."

Finn just laughed. He wouldn't tell Jesse, even under torture, that the possibility that she were really amazing weighed more in his decision than the idea that she might be boring. If she were annoying, he would simply avoid her at home and just be around her in public.

As beautiful as a girl was, if she were donkey, dull, snobbish, Finn would soon lose interest in her. At most, he would fuck her once or twice and that's it! Quinn Fabray had proved that, once for all. Despite all the beauty, charm and sensuality of the young model, her sense of superiority and her need for everything to be always the way she want it made him go out with her only for three times.

On the other hand, if a woman were intelligent, had a sense of humor, culture, and a good heart, if she could talk about diferent subjects and were a good friend, her beauty would be amplified. He already thought Rachel was truly beautiful, so if she were an amazing person as Jesse told him, she would be even more attractive, which would make it immensely difficult living under the same roof as her and keeping the terms of the contract.

"Finny-D, I have to talk to you, dude." Said the friend with whom he shared the apartment, without even greeting him or Jesse.

"Spill it, Puck."

"You know you're like a brother to me, Finn, but I can't hold the fort anymore. I've paid rent for the last three months and I need you to pay the next one, man! I have no money at all!"

"You know, dude... I'm not getting any work ..."

"I know, bro, but I did what I could." He said while greeting Jesse, with a kind of pat on the back and a handshake.

"All right! Keep cool, I'll get money soon. I'll pay rent and reward you too."

"Okay, then. I'll take a shower and sleep ... I'm really exhausted!"

When Finn looked at Jesse, he knew his friend had already understood that he had changed his mind. The circumstances, which were unfavorable, had worsened. If he did not do something fast, besides having to leave the apartment and return to Lima, with his tail between his legs, it would also affect Puck, who had done so much for him in recent months, paying not only the rent but also other expenses of the house he was not charging.

"Tell her I'm in, dude. God's will be done!" Something told Finn that he was getting into big trouble, but a part of him was oddly upbeat about that deal. Perhaps it was because at least he would live in a nice house for a year and, with the amount of money Rachel would pay him, it would be possible to save some money.

A few days later, Jesse was back with a draft contract for Finn to evaluate, and he had brought his boyfriend, Sebastian, who was a lawyer, to help Finn with any doubt he could have. All clauses seemed well worded, in order not to give rise to any misunderstanding in the future, then the soon-to-be-false-husband agreed to sign it immediately, handing it to Jesse for him to take it for once. He didn't want to have a chance to give up.

On the same day, Finn received from his friend an envelope sent by Rachel, with a letter and some other paper. In the letter, written in a neat calligraphy, which did not surprise him because she totally seemed to be a perfeccionist, and in a sympathetic tone, she explained what were the other roles.

Those were questionnaires that he should answer about his life, for her to know him, as well as some she had answered and he should read in order to know everything that was necessary about her life. As she said in the letter, if they did not know enough about each other, they wouldn't convince anyone that their marriage was real, much less her parents, who were her greatest worry.

At night, when he was alone in his apartment, he began to answer about his life and read about hers and, the more he read, the more interesting she'd become. Dangerously interesting!

She was not the rich princess he expected, but a struggling girl who was studying music, theater and dance, every day in the morning, was working as a waitress, every night, and, three afternoons for week, was doing volunteer work, training a students' choir from a very poor school, which meant not any money for rehearsals and presentations.

The way she wrote the letter and her responses to the questionnaire was clever, for sure. It also showed broad culture, when she answered about her personal preferences. And ultimately, many of her answers were the result of a refined sense of humor.

Finn faced mixed feelings. His great anxiety to learn more about Rachel also brought a great fear of the problems that this one desire could cause.

Rachel was another one who was living a mix of emotions. On the one hand, there was relief because she had arranged someone to marry her, in order to receive the assets of Ethel and finally quit her job as a waitress to devote herself to theater, music, dance and the choir, which even would have a sponsorship for the first time. On the other hand there were some concern, because she had never lived so intimately with a man, unless her parents, and now she would have to live with Mr. Hudson.

She knew nothing about him or his habits, routine and values. He was probably a good person, because Jesse would never put her into a house with someone he did not like, in whom he did not trust. But still, he was a stranger and she'd have to pretend to be his wife in front of most people. They would have to touch each other eventually, hold hands and stuff, or it would not be a convincing performance.

At that moment, alone in her bed in the darkness of the night, Rachel realized something very important. It would not make her give up, because Rachel Barbra Berry was not a woman to give up, but that changed, of course, the prospect that things had so far.

The problem would not be pretend to be the wife of a stranger, after all she was born to be an actress. It would be really difficult, in fact, not to confuse things. She could not allow herself to want the "soap opera" to become a reality... and the most interesting co-star ever to become a real lover.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would really, really, love to know what do you think, guys! Would you tell me, please? ;)**

* * *

A week had passed since the day that Jesse and Sebastian took the draft for Finn's approval. After that, he and Rachel had already furnished all the information about each other, having been thoroughly tested by their friend, and had met for lunch, which lasted almost an entire afternoon in order to draw together a story that were plausible on the relationship.

So the moment of truth had arrived. Finn and Rachel were in a cab, going to meet her parents for dinner, in a modest restaurant, near the Berrys' home. They were still living at the same address where Rachel had grown up and she remembered the place with great affection, even if it were a simple apartment in a neighborhood also nothing fancy.

Hiram and Leroy were struggling workers, lawyers, who had never suffer need, but had never made a fortune too. Of all family members, only Ethel had enriched, thanks to her beauty, talent and dedication to cinema, where she worked for four decades being one of the biggest names in the 70's. She'd quit only when health problems prevented her from continuing.

Rachel had grown up with her parents and, despite being a little spoiled for her aunt, who had constantly given her dolls, DVDs of musical plays that had always enchanted her, expensive clothes and other things belonging to female world, the two men always tried to make her keep her feet on the ground.

The girl had attended a Jewish public school, had frequented the humble environment where her parents circulated, had lived with their friends and also with her schoolmates, all of them really modest people. The result was an honest and hardworking woman, who had big dreams, but knew she should achieve them on her own merit.

They were proud of her daughter and their only concern was the same as Ethel's. Rachel had become a lonely girl, trapped between such big dreams, daily needs and the roots that remained her bound to the choir in which she was part during school time.

"I was truly surprised with a lot of the information I found on your questionnaire, Rachel." Finn broke the silence, when they were already in the neighborhood that was their destination.

"For example?" She said without looking away from the window, as if she was still quite interested in the environment, although she'd grown there and still attended it regularly, as he knew.

"For example, the fact that you have grown up in this really simple district ... and that your parents had never left here. Also the fact that you make volunteer work here. Mainly this volunteer work. I could imagine that you were of a humble origin and that only your aunt were rich, but from the proposal you made me, I thought you were more concerned about money ... never a girl with great social conscience."

"I understand your point of view, Finn... after all, I've decided to live with a total stranger that I don't know if is a boring person or... a madman maybe..." She said, now looking at him and remembering the words he used on the day they met."And I did it to be able to receive a millionaire inheritance. I totally seem to be a big gold digger, who just wants money and doesn't care about her own aunt last wishes. Who would think I care about some poor children who are not even family?" She smiled, friendly.

Rachel had thought a lot about everything she was doing. She felt a little guilty sometimes, because she loved her aunt and she wanted to respect her last wishes. She really wanted! She understood that her aunt had tried to use inheritance to make she open her heart to Love, that Ethel had had very good intentions.

But, on the other hand, the girl didn't think she was closed to love. She thought the actual problem was that she was not destined to love and to be loved. And, if it was this way, it was not fair at all that she couldn't devote herself to her true passion because of her need to work and pay the bills.

"It's really awesome what you do for these kids ... if I were actually your boyfriend, I'd be very proud of you." He winked at her and she blushed.

"I was a member of this choir during high school, Finn. I made many friends in the club and I still have contact with some of them. Many suffered bullying before join the group... and they felt like losers with no prospects... they had no friends. Music changed their lives and it could continue changing lives of teenagers and children, but there was nobody to take care of the club... our coach had to leave school. So the only right thing I could do was going back."

She sighed and he smiled.

"I'm very happy doing it. Those teenagers and children have so much love, so much passion, so much talent!" Her voice became increasingly excited and her companion felt butterflies in his stomach and a kind of contagion of all this euphoria. "With that money ... it is none of your business, but just for you to know ..." She forced a certain dislike, because she was feeling too comfortable with him for her own good. "I'll not only be able to leave a job that just takes my time, and dedicate it to all that really matters... I'm also going to sponsor New Directions!" The animation came back with full force.

"I'm happy for you." He said and it was true.

Better than the information from the questionnaires were things being said for her, with all excitement and enviable energy. He himself, despite being considered a fighter, was in need of a boost of optimism, of courage, because in recent times, he had felt discouraged by the amount of "no's" he recieved. He had lost vigor and the brightness in his eyes. Definitely, Rachel was interesting and he touched his hair nervously at the thought that this represented great risk.

His thoughts, fortunately, were stopped because they had reached the door of the restaurant. Rachel opened her purse to get money for the taxi, but Finn stepped forward and paid for the race. She tried to protest, because the expenses of the execution of the contract were up to her and that meeting with her parents was part of the show. However, he said it was okay, that it would be just this once, and she couldn't help finding him a gentleman, somewhat cute. Of course this remained guarded in her thinking!

At the restaurant's door, all his concerns came back in a flash. He knew they had to go hand in hand and once in the presence of her parents, be caring, exchange glances, act in a way to convince them that they were in love. If they didn't, her parents might be wary of the plan and testify against her, which would leave him without payment, or they could think that she was being deceived by him, which would not leave him without payment, but for some hidden reason, didn't seemed like a nice option either.

Almost nervous, but using all his talent, he took her hand but she moved away instinctively.

"Rachel, don't you think we should go hand in hand?"

"Oh ... er ... yeah, yeah, I just forgot it." She said, stammering, embarrassed.

He smiled, taking her hand again, and this time she held his back. Both felt immediately a pleasant, comfortable, new sensation. Both wished silently to continue hand in hand for a long time, feeling the contact of hot and soft skin.

But soon Rachel saw her parents and remembered what she was doing there. And she realized that having this charmingly cute man holding her hand was not a moment of affection, that this was part of the game. The wonderful feeling of a big and strong hand holding her own could not be desired, enjoyed, should not even exist.

As for Finn, he was becoming increasingly tense with each step he took toward the couple who was waiting at a corner table and had risen to see their daughter. Looking at the two of them, he had a strange feeling!

The scenes that lay ahead had been very well tested by him and the small brunette by his side. However, inexplicably, he could not help feeling that he was, in fact, walking toward his future in-laws.

How would he deal with not one but two father-in-laws?


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee does not belong to me and that's obvious! If I owned the TV serial, it would have hottest scenes...**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter ... PLEEEEEEEEEASE, review! I can't teel if you like it, if you don't say it!**

**IMPORTANT! The fic was already posted in portuguese (complete) as "Herança de Grego". If you read portuguese you can find it in my profile.**

**Kisses...**

* * *

Once Finn had been introduced to Hiram and Leroy Berry, and he and Rachel joined the two men on their table, the couple used all their talent to pretend an intimacy they didn't have. However, just after they not even needed to fake laughter, smiles and jokes, because they really knew much about each other, though it have been through questionnaires, and identified a lot with each other in tastes and interests . Moreover, they felt comfortable in each other's presence and the conversation flowed.

Her parents had come to the meeting very distrustful. It was really strange and didn't seem coincidental that they'd never known Rachel had a boyfriend, and just at that moment, when she had to get married, she would appear with one. However, they could not deny that the two of them made a great couple, and seemed well matched and at ease.

"So, children... how did you first meet?" Leroy asked, feeling he needed to investigate further.

"I've studied with Jesse.. we are great friends. A few months ago, he invited me for dinner and he asked Ray as well. So we became friends and we started to see each other frequently, sometimes without Jesse, others with him but ... one day I invited Ray and I decided not to call St. James ... and, well, we had dinner together, we had some drinks and stuff ... and we ended together."

"It's no extraordinary story, Dad." Said his daughter pretending it was uncomfortable and awkward. Then she added, as if she were complaining, looking at Finn. "You could have left out the drinks."

"Er ... those were only a few drinks ..."

"Okay, Finn ..." interrupted Hiram "Rachel still thinks we see her as our little girl, but we know she is a grown woman."

"Yes we have all the natural concerns of normal parents, but we are not overprotective." Rachel rolled her eyes to it. "Right now, for example, we are asking a lot only because you suddenly surprised us with a boyfriend ... in a very propitious moment, didn't you, princess?" Leroy was straightforward and objective.

"Dad, if you are insinuating something, you'll be insulting me... and also offending Finn." Rebuked. "You didn't know him because you never knew any of my boyfriends... because it wasn't serious enough. Even Jesse... you only met him when we were over."

Finn could not hold back a laugh and Rachel felt her face heat up, blushing. Her plan was going down the drain now. She was ruined!

"Did you date Jesse?" He continued laughing. "Jesse is..." He repented, while looking at her parents. Maybe they didn't know about the Guy situation and he had made the mistake of the decade! Probably he would lose his fee. He was fucked!

"Gay. Jesse is gay ... like me and like Leroy."

Finn was relieved with the words of Hiram, but his relief was a short-lived thing. Had he ruined it by making it clear he didn't know his alleged girlfriend was his friend's ex?

"Why you and Jesse never told me, babe?" Connecting to the character again was the only solution to try and remedy what he had done.

"Because it's not cool to mention that I had a boyfriend who decided to come out of the closet, just after our relationship! Your laughter only proved that." She said, not even having to pretend to be upset.

"Okay." He surprised her with a friendly smile and a kiss on her cheek. "I promise we'll never talk about it again, babe."

Rachel's heart was in her throat. His smile, the feeling of his lips on her skin, he calling her babe... all of this was so good! She could so easily get used to it! She had to spend the rest of the night reminding herself that Finn was just a good actor with a great cache and that dreaming about it and feeling like a silly little girl, happy just because she had earned a simple kiss on the cheek, was really not part of the contract terms.

Little did she know that Finn had acted spontaneously. Something inside him said that her anger with the current storyline involving her best friend and former boyfriend was true, and he had a genuine desire to make any dark cloud over her head go away. His smile was sincere and he kissed her because he had the will. He really had it!

He would kiss her again, if they were alone and she allowed it. Not on the cheek, amiably, as he did, but all over her face, neck and lips ... sensually. While the issue on the table changed, the boy was briefly foreign to it, realizing that what he feared the most was happening in fact. He wanted Rachel to be his, the same woman with whom he would have to live for a year, and was not planning to have any relationship with him. Their interactions was meant to be strictly professional.

Finn was so so fucked up!

Fortunately, the rest of the dinner went well, without much questioning by Rachel's parents and without further physical contact between her and Finn. Both mentally thanked the fact they do not need to do any scenes in which they kissed each other, after all, even if they were truly lovers, they would not kiss in front of the girl's parents. They also felt a mixture of hope that one day there was a situation where they would need to do this and hope there was not. They both wanted this contact, but reckoned it would difficult things even more.

The couple didn't meet for two months, as her parents would have no way of knowing that they never met, until the day a dinner with some friends and Berry family was scheduled and the fake marriage proposal was made.

It was a very awkward moment. Rachel cried a lot during the proposal and some other moments of the celebration. Almost everyone there, except for Jesse and Rachel's female best friend, who also knew the whole situation, thought she shed tears of happiness. Finn thought she was a really great actress and even made a mental note to praise her for that, when he had the opportunity. Only Rachel knew the deep sorrow that the moment had caused her.

"Hobbit?" Santana entered the apartment she shared with Rachel, just behind her longtime best friend. "Will you tell me why so many tears, wont you?"

"Santie, I guess I don't really need to, do I?" Said Rachel, throwing her body on the couch and taking off her shoes, while the other girl sat next to her. "I am a woman. I have my romantic side, my dreams, my desires. I wanted marriage, someone who LOVED me asking me to marry him and... I'm really getting married, but I didn't have that."

Rachel started to cry again, but breathed deeply and continued, willing to take the opportunity to vent.

"And the marriage itself? It will also be a lie, a theater. I'll stay with no one in my bed holding me, loving me..." She sighed. "I don't know what sex is anymore, Santana! And I NEVER knew what love is." She paused and her friend, with no words to refute all of this, only took her hand and caressed it. "I don't need another reason, do I?"

Santana nodded her head and hugged her friend, leaving her to cry on your shoulder. After that, the two girls went quietly to their rooms and slept, leaving the problems forgotten, since nothing could be done to change things. Rachel needed to marry to achieve part of her dreams. Still the marriage seemed to be destroying another part of them.

The two friends had grown up together, had been neighbors for many years and then had decided to live together. The Latin girl knew her Hobbit and knew she was strong, but also had the same desire that every woman had to be touched with love by a man. As much as she thought that, after the divorce, Rach could meet someone and redeem that part of her wishes, she could imagine how hard it was to fake, step by step, everything she wanted to be experiencing.

Moreover, she knew her friend well enough to know that she was not happy lying to her family and most of her friends.

Finn, in turn, had nobody to share the discomfort he was feeling. He would become a married man and then a divorced one, without experiencing a actual love relationship. Of course, he could find someone after that, but still it was not a pleasant situation. He had not spoken with his parents or with his brother, simply because he didn't want to make that whole simulation in front of them. And he would not tell the truth either, because his family would never agree to that, so the less they participate the better.

Besides, he even had to live with his thoughts escaping constantly to images of his future wife, with frequent dreams in which she was protagonist, with his desires of being closer to her, embracing her, kissing her mouth, putting his hands all over her body. Thoughts, dreams and desires that he knew were useless, but he could not repress.

Some days later, he talked to his mother, pretending to have made the request all of a sudden, arguing that this was the reason for not inviting her to dinner. Preparations had already begun and the date of the wedding had been chosen. The days flew and said day arrived, and it was truly strange and out of request reading the votes which none of them wrote to each other and exchanging rings she chose alone.

It was awkward, but an even bigger problem was coming. And this problem would be an occasion known as honeymoon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again...**

**English is not my native language, so sorry for any mistake. And know that it probably will take long to update, because I have to translate and it is completely new to me.**

**IMPORTANT! The fic was already posted in portuguese (complete) as "Herança de Grego". If you read portuguese you can find it in my profile. **

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Kisses!**

* * *

Honeymoon is a period of private celebration for husband and wife, that happens right after marriage. There are several versions about how the term "honeymoon" originated. The most ancient is from two thousand years before Christ, in Babylon. They say the bride's father offered a mixture of water and honey to the groom, to be consumed within 30 days following marriage, when the couple would celebrated the marital union. At that time, days were count by the lunar calendar, which is why this period of celebration known as "honeymoon."

However, there was no moon shining in the sky, right now, but a torrential downpour outside, complete with lightning and thunder. And that reflected the mood inside the hotel room where Rachel and Finn were.

Likewise, there wasn't the sweetness of honey, but the bitter taste of loneliness that both were feeling, even in the presence of each other.

Everything had begun when Rachel had realized that she and her so-called husband would have to travel together. Her parents knew her very well and knew she would never lost the opportunity to travel, if the marriage were real. She imagined that, even though they live in a distant neighborhood, stay in town and say that she had gone traveling would be too risky, which had been proven when, before the trip, they'd wanted all the contacts of the hotel where the couple would stay in Orlando, Florida.

The girl had decided that, since she had to go on a fake honeymoon, at least she could have some fun. Because her parents always saved money, she never had the opportunity to see the famous amusement parks of the region when she was teenager, then she would do it at that time. Finn, who was a big kid, not only did not object, but was also quite excited.

At first, things were not so weird between them, and they were like two friends traveling together. He was gentle with her, doing some things that were not part of his contractual obligations, like carrying her luggage, and they chatted easily, because they always had at least theater, music or arts in general as a matter of common interest.

Since no one knew them in Florida, she had booked two separate rooms where they had slept in the first two nights. There had been no embarrassment at all. On the third day, however, Jesse hadn't been able to connect to neither of their phones and, when he'd called the hotel, asking for the Hudsons, the receptionist told him, very clearly, that there was a Mr. Hudson in 1205 and a Mrs. Hudson in 1207, and he almost had freaked out.

"Honey, imagine if your parents had called you, instead of me? All this would be going downhill, my dear. You two have to stay in the same bedroom, ok? Looks like I need to think of everything for you two." He snorted.

"Jesse, are you crazy? How will I sleep in the same room as Finn? This is not a real marriage..."

"And no one will die for sharing a room, Principessa!"

And so they'd ended sharing a room for the rest of the ten days of the trip, both feeling immediately uncomfortable from the moment he'd carried his bags and his big body for room 1207.

During daytime, there was no problem because they were going to parks, they attended the attractions and had their meals together, talking all the time, laughing a lot, behaving as great friends. But when they entered the room they shared, the lack of intimacy would show up and, perhaps worse, a desire to acquire such intimacy that neither of them would dare to mention.

Beyond that, during the night he went out alone and came back well into the evening. He always invited her, said she needed to release more, have fun, drink, dance. However, she thought the invitation was just him trying to be gentle, chivalrous, that he would not call her because he really wanted her company. Probably he met many women in the clubs he was attending, and it bothered her, despite she had no right to verbalize it. There he didn't need to maintain any semblance of being her husband.

Finn, in turn, when he went out for the first time, early in the trip, had thought about the program for the two of them, not only for him. He was fond of her company, their easy conversation, laughter loose, the games that already existed between them, despite not being sexual or romantic. But when she didn't want to go with him, the boy thought it would be strange, and it could be suspicious, if he said he would stay at the hotel too. So he went out, and even kissed a random girl, but he didn't enjoy it much. He only came back to the room very late because he was having a few drinks at the bar of the hotel.

On other nights, he went out just because it was uncomfortable to spend all night in the same room as her, knowing that legally she was his wife, but in reality she was only a new friend and, ultimately, his contractor. They had exchanged rings, but those were not even on their fingers at that time, because it was all a big scam. Wishing it was real would not help at all when they had to get back in NY, put back the rings and pretend in front of most of people.

He not even went to the clubs where she thought he was having fun like there was no tomorrow. He just picked a not too busy bar and spent the nights there, drinking and observing the tourists. Then he would always stop at the hotel bar, where he would talk to Don, the bartender, with whom he befriended.

On their last night in Orlando, Finn decided he would try making her go out a little again. This time he was more insistent and resorted to something he thought would be the only thing able to convince her.

"Let's go Rachel! If you're with me, instead of going to a club, we can go to a karaoke bar. What do you think? Jesse told me that you love to sing and that you're a really good singer. I'd love to hear you. Let's go, shall we?"

The invitation was really tempting and Rachel gave in. A huge smile sprouted on his face, but he disguised it, not letting her notice. She took a bath, perfumed, dressed up and met him by the lobby, half an hour later, when they went to a really good karaoke bar with lots of options on the menu.

She sang a few songs and left her false husband astonished from the first to the last note. Her voice was simply wonderful!

Moreover, he found himself surprised by the transformation of the girl who frequented the parks with him during daytime, with her almost childlike ponytail and bangs, using tenis shoes, jean shorts and tank tops, in an exuberant woman with her hair down , the bangs combed to one side, a blouse and trousers stuck in her body, and a stilettos boot, in which she balanced with grace and sensuality. A wonderful woman, who dominated the stage, making no strength for it.

He, in turn, was also very in tune and his voice was hoarse, sexy, which tore sighs of single women on site. Rachel had realized it, glad that they seem to be together, which of course had been the only factor that prevented one of those girls from approaching him.

The night was great. Both had fun as they haven't had in a long time, singing, drinking, talking, eating, laughing, sharing stories about their lives that were not in the reports. Without even realizing it, they had begun to exchange furtive glances and smirks, to touch each other while talking, enjoying the loud music as a great excuse to talk to the ear.

The karaoke had ended and a quiet music had been playing in the bar.

_Highway run _

_Into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go 'round and 'round _

_You're on my mind _

_Restless hearts _

_Sleep alone tonight _

_Sendin' all my love _

_Along the wire_

"Oh, I just LOVE this song!" Rachel said, moving slowly to the sound of it, her eyes closed.

"It's really wonderful." Finn replied softly. He liked the music too, but the praise was for the woman sitting on the bar stool in front of him.

Then, without thinking about the consequences, he had ran his fingers through her hair, then his thumb through her cheek, that was soft like peach, and finally had touched her lower lip, while she had been still with her eyes closed, enjoying his caresses.

When she finally had opened her eyes, he had closed his, and their mouths were very, very close. It almost had looked like on their wedding day, but that day, the "kiss" they had shared was super fast and there were over fifty people around, witnessing it. It had been entirely within the script, without emotion, without any desire.

"No, Finn." She had said, calmly, pushing his body, though gently, ending what was kind of a trance.

"Why?" He had been surprised.

"Because we're going to sleep in the same hotel room when you leave here, and then we'll spend a year living in the same house ... and it will be very awkward if we've been together. We need to maintain professionalism for this whole thing to work out, ok? "

"No, it's not okay for me. Not at all." He'd been angry. "You're beautiful and I want to kiss you. Our contract has no provision that prohibits us from doing this."

"Finn, it's not like that." She had laughed awkwardly. "You are young... and free. Not legally, but we know that you are ... we are ... single." She had sighed. "It's normal to want to be with someone... and I am here with you now... and there's this atmosphere between us. But that's it... then things would just become strange. So it's better if we just forget it, okay?"

He'd just looked at her in frustration and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the hotel."

"Will you leave me here?" She had asked, truly angry too.

"You can come if you want to." He'd said, indifferent, and she'd huffed, getting up too.

The two hadn't exchanged another word that night, in the cab, in the hotel elevator or in the bedroom they shared.

And they'd reached that point, where their honeymoon was over, without any shining moon, as a torrential rain began to fall, after they had both had entered the hotel, and also without honey because, despite sharing the same space, they embittered a loneliness greater than they had ever felt before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again...**

**English is not my native language, so sorry for any mistake. And know that it probably will take long to update, because I have to translate and it is completely new to me.**

**IMPORTANT! The fic was already posted in portuguese (complete) as "Herança de Grego". If you read portuguese you can find it in my profile. **

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Kisses!**

* * *

More than a month had passed since Rachel and Finn had returned from their fake honeymoon.

During the trip back and the first days living together in the huge apartament where Ethel had lived before, they talked to each other only when it was essential.

Finn avoided being in the same room with Rachel, spending most of his time in his own room. And that was when he was home, which was unusual since he had come back to do all the tests that he would know, for theatrical productions of all kinds.

Rachel was also not at home often, because now she was no longer a waitress and she had money to invest in various courses she have always wanted to attend, and she was working harder, with even more dedication to the choir of her old school.

After some time, the two began to meet one another in the house eventually, while picking something in the kitchen, for example, or when one of them was looking for a book in the library and found the other reading there.

She started pulling issue first, because she was uncomfortable with the situation and had decided that, as the true owner of the house, her role was to get him to be confortable while living there for the next twelve months.

Then he also started a conversation about the book she was reading, about something she was cooking in the dead of night, or about a movie he had found in the large collection of DVDs, in which starred the same woman whose portrait was in the living room. At that one night, especially, the ice was broken, because when he learned that despite being the niece of Ethel Berry, Rachel had never seen the film he had chosen, he invited her to join him and she accepted the invitation.

After that, when the two of them were at home, if it was not time to sleep, they would spent their time in the living room, and the easy conversation, the jokes, the laughs they shared before the unpleasant episode of the Karaoke, all came back.

Not that they didn't think about what almost had happened. Yes, they thought. A lot!

Finn still felt frustrated because he hadn't kissed her, but at the same time he agreed with Rachel about the fact that if he had done that, things could have been much weirder than they were because of her rejection. They might not be able to enjoy a peaceful coexistence, the kind of friendship they had now, even if it had taken a few days for this to happen. It was better to pretend he didn't have a immense desire to have her in his arms.

Rachel wondered, on the other hand, if she had done the right thing by denying her false husband a kiss. Rationally, she was sure she had. Like she had told him, things would be very weird, if they had experienced any kind of intimacy. It would bring to the surface feelings with wich they (mostly she) might not have the capacity to get along. But something like a little devil inside of her head reminded her of how much she wanted to try those lips, how it had been hard to resist, and still was. Every day.

Once their relationship improved, they started to enjoy the company of Jesse and Sebastian sometimes, for dinner, to watch some movies or simply to chat. It was great meeting with the couple because the boys knew that they were not really husband and wife and they could act only as the good friends they were becoming.

Or so they thought.

Actually, Jesse, who knew them, was not sure whether he had acted well or not helping Rachel hire Finn. It was clear to him that they were both attracted to each other and this could trigger the best or worst. Obviously, also knowing how stubborn those two were, he was sure they would deny it for themselves, for each other, and even for him. So he did not comment. Only with Sebastian he shared his concerns, on one of the many occasions when they left Rachel's apartment together.

It was quite rare for Rachel e Finn to go out together and when they did it, they also acted as friends, only pretending (or was it showing?) some affection, which also would be just holding hands, when she saw someone who knew her dads.

So, one day, it was Finn turn to surprised her, taking her hand when a girl came toward them, calling him by his name. After accepting, clearly embarrassed, a hug from the coquettish brunette, he introduced Rachel as his wife, and she thought that probably it was a suitor or an ex-girlfriend whom he wanted to make jealous.

However, she could not be more wrong and she would know it when the other, obviously surprised and annoyed, would leave them alone in the cafe where they had just arrived.

"Gee, Rachel! Sorry if it took you by surprise, since I had never introduced you as my wife before." He said, embarrassed, sitting by a table, while she sat in front of him. "Valerie is crazy! She stalked me for months. I even changed my cell phone number because of her. I thought that if I said I'm married now it would be a good way to get rid of her faster." He smiled, watching her. "Is it all right?"

"No problem, Finn." She laughed, relieved that he had not used her to make one of his, probably many, suitors jealous, and thinking he was really cute, apologizing for something so simple. "After all, it isn't a complete lie, right?"

They laughed together, getting their menus to choose something to drink and eat quickly, and making their requests to a waitress who had approached.

"Tell me, Finn! How'd it go?" She was excited to hear about the news that had brought her to a coffee shop, in the middle of the afternoon, between classes.

"They'll give me a chance, Rach!" He perked up, smiled, and his face lit up, but only for a few seconds. "But I have fifteen days ... FIFTEEN DAYS ONLY to improve my performance. The director said they want me in the play because it has many songs, the character sings many of them and they like my voice ... but I have to improve as an actor." He sighed.

"Finn, it will be all right! I'll help you, huh?" She searched his eyes, which were looking to his own lap, and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back, though not very confident.

The next fifteen days were totally crazy! When Rachel was not at school rehearsing with the choir, or in one of her classes, she was helping Finn with his interpretation of texts and songs. He was improving every day with her help and the intimacy between them also was growing, due to the increasing time they spent together.

On Saturday he would go to the theater to the ultimate test and he really wanted to get it right, because he no longer trod a stage for nearly a year. It was Friday night and he and Rachel were making a final test in the living room, both sited on the floor leaning against the couch.

"I may die, but I will die fighting." The last words of the script sounded natural, as if Finn were the soldier that he would interpret if all went well.

"Finn! It was great! Wow! There's no way the director will not see HOW MUCH you improved, how you connect to the character!"

"Thanks, Rach. I wouldn't have done it without you."

At that moment, their eyes met and their willingness to kissing was huge, bigger than ever. They were very close to doing so, but she knew that kissing him would be no going back. It would be even worse than if they had kissed in the bar because they were all alone, sitting on a soft carpet, her body was already burning with desire... she was sure the kiss would easily conduce them to other things.

"This calls for a celebration, Finn. I'll open a bottle of wine." She said, getting up and going to the wine cellar, leaving the situation behind as naturally as she could.

So continue acting was the only solution to Finn, who took a deep breath and followed her.

"Sure! What could be better than wine, right?"

* * *

**I would love to hear from you...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy!**

**Kisses!**

* * *

It was a Saturday night. Finn and Rachel were at the first party which they had decided to go together, since the wedding. It was the birthday party of an old friend of Rachel. In fact, a girl from her old neighborhood with whom she did not get along so well. Perhaps rightfully so, Rach wanted the girl to see her in such a good phase.

Yes, good phase! After all, now that she had money, Rachel slept better, ate better, exercised more, had more care with her appearance, dressed with more taste. Not to mention the presence of someone tall, strong, beautiful, fragrant, with a fantastic smile and dimples that softened the knees of women, that Sunshine Corazon would never know was not truly her prince charming.

Not to mention that Finn was in his best mood and would do all Rachel asked him to, which she attributed to the fact that he finally got a job in a play of good level, even Off-Broadway, thanks to her help.

Rachel was right. He was happy now that he was even rehearsing for the musical, and he was also grateful, of course. However the real reason for him to do all she asked of him was his desire to be near her, even if it was just as a friend or only to play a character by her side.

After they hugged each other when he arrived home with the good news, he was sure it was only a matter of time, or rather, a matter of finding a good opportunity, so she would succumb to the desire he was sure she felt.

It was supposed to be only a innocent hug between friends, but they ended up staying longer than normal in the arms of one another. Why would they want to separate quickly if there was a perfect fit between their bodies, if they seemed to belong to the place where they were, if it felt totally comfortable?

This time, Finn was the one who chose to pretend nothing was happening, even if it was only for some time. When they had finally break the hug, he had used the excuse of wanting to break the news to his family, to leave her in the living room and go to the porch to call his mother. He didn't want to spoil the night itself, if she ended avoiding him again, like he were a plague.

Little did he know that this time, she would not have been able to resist. She was completely lost in his arms, hypnotized by his scent, swayed by the emotion of the sucess he had achieved, knowing she had contributed a lot for it.

Rachel was grateful that he had had enough judgment for them both that night and that they were behaving like best friends since then, so she had gathered the courage to invite him to the party where they were now. They arrived holding hands and occupied a corner table and were followed, a little more than half an hour later, by Santanna and Brittany.

Britt was Santana's coworker and was sharing the apartment with her, since Rachel had moved. However, Rachel had the sensation that the two girls had feelings for each other and she hoped so, because her friend, just like her, hadn't had a relationship for a long time.

Except for entering the party holding hands, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson acted like friends so far, and unfortunately, this fact had not gone unnoticed in the eyes of some people more observant.

"Rach, I just got back from the bathroom and you won't like what I have to tell you." Santie said, sitting down again at the table occupied by the couple.

"What?"

"Sunshine was saying that your husband is really hot and handsome... but she doesn't think you two look like a couple that got married only six months ago. Sarita agreed ... she said you two just talk... and Olga said she thought our giant here is with you for your money."

Everyone laughed, but then Santanna showed a worried expression.

"But what bothered me was that Tina had just arrived at the party and went into the bathroom in the middle of the conversation ... and she said she'll pay attention, Rach."

"TINA?" Rachel shouted.

"I think you'd better take advantage of being alone and do something ..." Ended the latin girl, leaving them with Britt by her side.

"Who is Tina?" Finn saw the apprehension in Rachel's face.

"Tina was also born and raised in the same neighborhood as me, Santie, Sunshine, and the other idiots who were gossiping about my life in the bathroom." She was indignant. "But Tina is the only one that worries me. She is my father Hiram's secretary, in the law firm where he works."

Rachel and Finn looked at each other and she smiled, embarrassed, trying to convey with her look that she would need to rely on him to make their relationship seem authentic. He, in turn, smiled satisfied. Maybe that were the moment he had been waiting for.

"It seems, Mrs. Hudson, that if I kiss you now, you will not be able to push me or to run, because it wouldn't be the attitude of a good wife." He said, approaching her and stroking her face.

"Finn, we will only fake it. You're an actor. It's not for you to enjoy ..."

The sentence was left in the middle, because he glued his lips to hers, sliding his hand that was on her face by the hair to her nape, holding it there and deepening the kiss. His other hand grabbed one of her hands, which was on her lap. They exchanged a few kisses, only with parted lips, touching, pulling gently.

"You're so beautiful, Rach! I can't PRETEND kissing you, when all I wanna do is to really KISS YOU."

"But, Finn ..."

"If you'll not be able to fight, why don't you enjoy it, huh?" He suggested, looking deep into her eyes, already very close to kiss her again, and stroking her hair.

He saw her close her eyes and surrender to his blandishments. He kissed her lips again, like before, but soon they widened their mouths and their tongues met, playing with each other, naturally. She grabbed one of his arms, and with the other hand, caressed his neck. He kept holding her by the hair near the nape, and with the other hand, clasped her waist without ceremony.

They stayed like that for a while, until Santie and Britt returned. Then he kept his arm around her shoulders and she laid on his shoulder from time to time, to keep the appearence of a couple.

He was very happy and wore a goofy grin. She was feeling like the most confused person on earth.

Santanna looked at them, while they all chatted, trying to identify what had changed in those few minutes that she had stayed away. After all, fake kisses and touches would not make a guy laugh like a slob and a girl stay with her head in the clouds.

Britt, with a wisdom that belonged only to her and with the most naturality in the world, asked at one point: "Now that the marriage actually started, when will you have little babies?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait...**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

On the way from the party to the apartment where they lived, Rachel and Finn still exchanged a few kisses. When she felt him squeezing her body stronger, however, she moved him away carefully.

"Finn, babe, calm down. We're in the car, we got company." She said.

"Sorry, Mr. Zokner." He held himself off awkwardly, seeing a small smile spread on the face of their driver.

"There's nothing to apologize, sir." The man was in fact even happy to see the couple interacting more than in the other days.

Despite stopping to embrace Rachel and kiss her with desire, Finn continued caressing her, on her face, neck, hair, searching for her eyes, that were like a big mistery at the moment, smiling, giving her light kisses on her lips and face, playfully dragging his nose behind her ear.

She was enjoying it. Incidentally, she was loving it! Moreover, the presence of the driver who, being almost family due to the number of years they had served Ethel, had to think that the marriage was real, she couldn't interrupt him completely and have a serious conversation about what was happening.

When they were finally alone, however, her attitude changed. As soon as he tried to hug her and kiss her in the elevator, he heard her unexpected protest.

"No, Finn." She asked, her voice sweet but determined. "Please don't."

"Why not?"

"We only kissed there because of the distrust of the girls..."

"Will you have the guts to tell me that you didn't like it... that you didn't want it?" He said, smiling, half-mocking, half frustrated.

"Wait." They couldn't have this kind of conversation in the hallway of the building, so she waited until they were in the living room of her apartament. "Yeah, I liked it, ok? And I wanted to do it ... part of me did. But we can't do it any more. I... I can't get involved with you, Finn."

"Good evening, Rachel." He walked toward his bedroom, frustrated, his head down. He wanted her so much! But what could he do? What arguments could he use?

"Finn ... please ..." She also felt defeated, frustrated. She wanted to give in, stay with him, fuck him right there. On the living room couch, on the soft carpet, wherever he wanted. She wanted to surrender completely, but she knew she could not give her body without handing her heart too. She feared irreparable damage.

"What do you want, Rachel? WHAT YOU WANT?" He didn't shout, but his voice rose, giving emphasis to the words.

"I want us to talk like adults... like... friends."

"There's nothing for us to talk. You asked me to stay away from you, to pretend that I don't want you. So I'm doing the only thing I can do... I going to my fucking room.

"I don't want it to be awkward between us." She buried her face in her hands, sitting on the couch with her elbows on her lap.

"It's okay, Rach." Those were his last words, no longer angry words, but sad ones. He went to his room and a few minutes later she headed her own suite which should be the couple's.

The topic remained forgotten and both of them relied on his artistic talent to return immediately to friendship mode, as if nothing had happened.

Finn, who would debut in a few weeks, found that there would be a party to celebrate it in the first night of show. He was questioning himself about how he would share with her his happiness, his success, unable to act naturally, to embrace, kiss or pet the woman whom everyone believed was his wife. Keeping the friendly atmosphere was necessary, but in this type of occasion was almost impossible.

"Rach, you know... you're the closest thing to a woman that I have in my life..."

"I'm not a thing close to a woman, Finn. I AM a woman..." She interrupted, laughing at him.

"You understand, don't you?" He retorted impatiently.

"Uhum." She returned to blend her fruits and cereals, while he passed jelly on the waffles she had prepared especially for him.

"I would ask my mom, but she lives far away and ..."

"Finnyyyy ... just ask what you want, ok?" She was anxious to know what was the feminine mission he had for her.

"I need help to buy things... clothes and stuff." She looked at him, nodded and turned her attention to the fruits. "Mainly for the party..."

"Oh, I'm so excited, aren't you?" Her animation was not only genuine but noticeable and contagious. "Of course we're going to the mall! I also need to buy a new dress. I have to be pretty... after all you will be the focus of attention and I'll be with you. I need to impress." She smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

From that moment, she talked and talked and talked some more, about the mall, and all they would buy, about how the party would be and the fact that she would need an appointment at the salon. He, however, was not paying any more attention. He just watched her, enthralled, mesmerized by the woman who was worried about buying a new outfit, to look pretty at the height of it, without realizing how beautiful she was, how perfect she was to him.

Purchases, a few days later, were truly a diversion. Finn didn't like to go shopping, to choose, try, stand in line, hold flatterer seller, and always escaped this kind of "ride" when called by his mother and his younger brother. However, alongside Rachel, an entire afternoon going in and out of stores and resulting in a lot of bags to carry had been surprisingly pleasant.

While Rachel was on the last store she wanted to purchase some items, Victoria Secret, Finn sat on a bench in the hallway, secretly imagining his fake wife wearing a set of bra and panties exposed on a mannequin in the window display. Lost in his reverie, he didn't seen when someone approached him.

"Finn, man, It's been much a long time!"

"Hey, dude!" Finn said, standing and hugging his friend.

"You would not visit the plebs, huh! That way, I almost believe you married for money, as Matt says, man." They both laughed. "By the way, sorry I didn't go to the wedding. The agency send me to take pictures in California. It was a last minute thing."

"No problem. This wedding thing is kind of boring, the really good part is the honeymoon." He smirked. His most womanizer friend could never know he didn't have sex with his wife on their wedding night. And in any other night!

"And where's the lucky girl, huh? I need to meet this woman who put a ring on your fucking finger ... and so fast!"

Right after, the two of them heard a scream, which made them look towards the shop.

"NOAH?" Rachel ran and dropped some bags, throwing herself into Puck's arms. He picked her up and twirled her.

"Babe-berry?" He put her down and they looked at each other, smiling. "You're beautiful! More beautiful! Dude, how long! Five years maybe?"

"Yeah! About five, six years." They both laughed and hugged again tight. Finn felt confused, surprised, but mostly ignored.

"Shit! I missed you, babe! My babe-Berry." He added, mischievously.

"Er..." She cleared her throat. "Noah, do you know Finn?"

She realized that a woman could never let someone talk to her like that, in front of her husband and, as she was not sure if Noah should know that her marriage was fake, she could not let him treat her like his babe-Berry in front of Finn. She also realized that the two boys were talking before she arrived, then surely they knew each other, what she didn't know whether was good or bad.

"Sure! Finn is my friend... and used to be my roomate! You. .." Something clicked. "Dude, Berry is your wife?"

"No. .. it is no longer Berry. Her name is Rachel Hudson."

"Oh, man, sorry for the nickname. I never would guessed."

"It's okay, Puck ..."

There was nothing, nothing okay, but he was not going to lose a friend because of a girl who was not really his. Right now, he just wanted to understand where all this intimacy came from, which was not difficult because Rachel invited Puck for dinner, since it was precisely what Finn and her had agreed to do when she left the store.

The three of them sat in a restaurant with vegan options, as Rachel followed this type of diet, almost always, and, besides eating, they talked for a few hours. Rachel learned that Puck was now a photographer for a modeling agency and he knew that she had returned to classes recently, that she was starting to audition for plays, and that she still had involvement with their school choir.

Finn, meanwhile, was not happy to learn that Puck was Rachel's first boyfriend, with whom she had been for two years while he was a football player and she was captain of the cheerleading squad.

They did not enter into much detail in the conversation, but the fact was that they only stop dating because she had chosen to stay in the choir and leave the cheerleaders, and he didn't really accepted her decision. She was left heartbroken, because she believed that the two would be together at least until they went to college, if one of them decided to leave NY. He was her first boyfriend, her first man and in fact (not that he knew) the only one, as Jesse, being gay, she shouldn't truly count.

Later, the two had become friends and he even had been part of the choir, after being expelled from the team, for fucking the quarterback's girlfriend. They had lost contact only because he had gone to study outside of NY, but both were super happy to be reunited.

Surely, they won't lose sight of each other again, as stated numerous times during dinner. Neither realized within the bubble that they eventually created, how much it was bothering the third person present there.

* * *

**I really would like to know what you thing about it...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really, really sorry, guys! I'm truly busy with work and study... =/**

**I hope it is worth the wait... Kisses!**

* * *

"Remember when you almost got kicked out of Mr. Cohen's class, cause you put a gum in Helga's hair..." Rachel could barely finish the sentence, laughing, and Puck laughed as much as her. "...but the girl was so crazy for you, that she told him she had glued the gum herself accidentally?" The two continued to laugh.

A few days after the unexpected encounter at the mall, Rachel had invited Noah to have dinner with her and Finn, in their apartament. After dinner, everyone had gone to the TV room to drink beers and watch a movie, but the former couple chatted nonstop and no film had been chosen yet.

Finn, who had gone to fetch beers for them, returned to the living room, where Rachel and Noah were reminding one more of the many stories of their adolescence together, sat side by side on the floor, leaning against a couch. He delivered the bottles and sat on the other couch, in front of them, watching them laughing. His temper was growing, but it was not perceived by any of them.

"Helga was crazy! She was not ugly, but I would never date her, because then she wasn't going to leave me alone. Remember when she gave her panties to Jacob,trying to prevent him to put on his blog that I had fucked Mia?" Rachel let out another laugh, leaning her head on his shoulder, while Finn was writhing on the couch, trying to control the anger that gripped him.

"Worse! She gave him really huge panties ... even my grandmother wouldn't use something so big!"

The laughters never stopped and Hudson gulped all his beer, leaving to get another, just to get away from them. He spent a few minutes in the kitchen, leaning against the bench. He didn't know what was more troubling. Whether it was the physical proximity of his wife and his friend, the fear that the attraction between them still existed, or if it was the fact that, for all intents and purposes, he was her husband and was being virtually ignored by both.

"Listen to this, Finn." The brunette said, when he returned finally to the room, taking a seat on the couch again. "Your friend would not talk to Helga Levy because she was crazy ... but he slept with Mia Katz, David Karofsky's girlfriend... and David was the quarterback ... the greatest player on the team and adored by the others!"

"Not this story, Rachel..." Noah begged.

"Oh, yeah... this story, Noah! Finn, the girl was hypocritical and dangerous! She was the celibacy club president and had sex with Noah, when she was dating someone else... and they did it in the locker's room ... AT SCHOOL! She attended church with her parents, all dad's girl, but participated of races with the boys, took drugs and, in the last year of school, she was even arrested with cocaine!"

"Ok, ok, Berry! I had no judgment... I hung out with the wrong people. But, fuck... I also had a good side, right?"

"Okay , maybe. I can say you were... oh! You were a good dancer." Remembering something, she perked up. "Oh, my God, I have something!" She stood up, while the guys in the room looked at each other, wondering what she would do.

Rachel put a DVD and soon a party could be seen in the screen. The location of the ball was a gym and there was a poster with the year written, so it was not hard to see that it was a party school.

"What is it, B?"

"Our first year's prom... it was the only one I attended. I didn't go to the others cause I went out with the members of the coral."

"It's our crowning, then." Exactly when Puck asked this, the two appeared on screen, dancing together. Finn, who was watching the DVD with curiosity until that moment, looked away from the screen, which did not go unnoticed by his friend.

"It's late, Rachel. It will be long until it shows the coronation... so... hum... let's see it another day, ok?"

Puck got up from the floor, turning off the TV. He was embarrassed with his friend watching him and his wife dancing. It had been many years before, but his almost-brother did not look comfortable and he did not want to be the reason for any problems.

"Gee, Noah, I was watching ..." She spoke, pouting, not understanding why the boy had decided to leave suddenly and had turned off the TV with no education.

The fake couple said goodbye to his guest and, if the situation was strange, it became even more so because, oblivious to everything, because of the drink, the memories of the past and the comfort she felt in the presence of her old friend, Rachel hugged Puck affectionately.

That was the last straw for Finn. He had tolerated too much!

"What was that all about?" He said irritably, after closing the door and seeing the brunette lying down on the couch.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"What was that, Rachel? You were totally flirting with Puck right under my nose!"

"Finn, you're crazy, I was not ... and Finn, you're not my husband! Not really. If I had ..." She said, calmly.

"I'm not, but he thinks I am." He was increasingly nervous.

"It doesn't need to believe you are, Finn. He has neither contact with my parents ... nor has any interest for me to lose my heritage..."

"You're selfish!" He stopped and realized that she looked confused. "Selfish ... really selfish! You're only thinking about what's good for you ... but not about me, and what is good for me. Do you think I want my friend to know that I sold myself... that I sold my last name ... my marital status? That I'm a loser who married a girl for money so I could avoid going home to my parents?" At this point, the tone of his voice was much louder and she felt bad for him, for what she had done.

"Finn, you're not a loser ... and ... I'm sorry, I didn't think..." She said, standing up and walking toward him.

"You never think about anything but you, Rachel! I was here, like a jerk, observing you and one of my best friend, sharing jokes and memories of your past together, in a very intimate way..." For the first time during the whole discussion, he looked into her eyes, she was in front of him now.

"Please, forgive me, Finn ... I didn't think it mattered to you. Next time, we can pretend ..." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper and she was staring at him in the eyes, lost in them. Without even realizing what she was doing, she caressed his arm.

"Does he still have a affect on you, Rach?" It was his turn to touch her skin, tracing a line from the shoulder to the jaw, through the neck, causing a shiver as he continued talking. "He doesn't make you shiver like that, does it?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then he needed no other answer. He kissed her, lifting her off the floor, holding her thighs, and she immediately wrapped his body with his legs to keep that position. Their lips and their tongues got along perfectly well, and their bodies seemed to fit. They stayed like that for some time, until they needed to take a breath.

"Finn ..." The name came about as a groan.

"Shhh..." He made her shut up, putting the indicator on her lips. "I want you too! So much!" He breathed. "But not like this... not in a moment of anger, when I'm out of control." He put her down and touched her face. "We'd better go to sleep. I just wanted to ask you to..."

"Not to get so intimate with Noah... I know. It's not gonna happen. He's going to believe you're my husband... I promise you." She smiled at him and he reciprocated.

"Good night, Rach." He kissed her cheek, lingeringly, as who wants to leave a subtle mark.

"Good night, Finn."

She just didn't know if or how, after everything that had just happened, she really could have a good night's sleep, a truly good night without Finn Hudson.


	11. Chapter 11

**Blame Ryan Murphy for the lack of updates... I am devastated, so I was not in the mood to translate the fic into english. Sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It had become a ritual for Rachel and Finn having breakfast together before he left for tests and she for her classes or activities with the choir. Even after the Day of Noah's visit and the their kiss, they were confortable around each other, relaxed. If anyone was around, the person could even say that they acted like a couple, helping the other, being caring, loving, fun, getting out only the part of mouth kissing and sex.

In the morning, the one who came last in the kitchen always greeted the other with a hug full of meaning or a kiss on the cheek full of intimacy. During conversations, there was often a change of look, sometimes shy and sometimes more malicious grins, giggles and even a few winks, the latter always from him, and always at the end of the conversation, when he would go away, back to the room to get dressed and face the day.

It was Monday and three days before Finn's debut. He woke up in a great mood and also missing Rachel because he had not seen her throughout the weekend, which was full of endless rehearsals, while hers had been spent in pure laziness.

"Good morning!" He said, excited to see her already in the kitchen.

She was beautiful, with a long white silk robe, tied at the waist, slightly scoring his body, her hair tied carelessly in a bun, leaving loose threads and her neck exposed, in a way that he could only consider inviting. When he arrived, she was doing muffins for him.

It was another habit she had acquired, cook for him. Made breads, cakes, cookies, simple and sophisticated dishes, desserts, everything. She said that it was an almost therapeutic activity, but deep down, she did it because she wanted to please, wanted to connect with him somehow. It was like in a mexican movie she had seen once called "Como Água para Chocolate," in which the protagonist used the food to convey feelings and sensations experienced, especially at the man who was her forbidden love.

Not that she and Finn had a forbidden love, but the desire she had felt for him and that she could no longer deny to herself, was something that should not be part of the equation, that complicated everything. So instead of throwing herself into his arms, of asking him to kiss her again, like in the night of their dinner with Noah, of touching every part of his body, asking to be touched, she offered him the taste of food, as a source of pleasure.

"Morning, Finny!" She replied, without turning around, because she had not accomplished her task yet.

Then, without any hesitation, he hugged her from behind, kissing her neck.

"The smell is wonderful! As always." He said and only then he released her.

The wonderful smell to which he referred, that invaded his nostrils and hypnotized him, was not only from the delights she prepared, which that morning was a perfect blend of vanilla and chocolate in muffins. It was also the even more perfect aroma of flowers and fruits of Rachel's perfume.

"It will take a while to get ready." She spoke, going to put the muffins in the oven, while he was seating in a stool near the countertop. "You woke up early today."

"I am so excited! I think I'm not going to get much sleep this week." He laughed and she looked at him, smiling. "I haven't shown myself to an audience for so long! I am anxious, nervous."

"You don't need to. I'm sure I'll be great." She opened the refrigerator and took her usual fruits and some kind of soy yogurt. "I need to go to the market." She added wearily. "Several things are ending. I think I can't handle with this apartment by myself and only a charwoman is not really enough."

"It's not that you lack money to have employees, is it, Rachel?" He interrupted her.

"Of course not... that's not the problem. I dismissed everyone because we sleep in separate rooms and it would be suspicious."

"Yeah ... but new employees won't know your parents... it will be no problem."

"You're right. I'll see it." She sat beside him and began to mix the fruit, yogurt and cereal in a bowl. "Is Noah going to your premiere?"

His facial expression changed immediately and he was silent.

"Finn, Noah is my friend ... and YOUR friend. You don't need to be all annoyed every time I talk about him, ok?"

"No... it's just that I don't want..."

"I promised you, Finn." She said, half-annoyed. "He will not even suspect that we're not a real couple... married, in love and very happy." She assured him, now in a gentle tone, smiling and quickly touching his hand, which was resting on the counter.

"Great. It's better this way. And yes... he is going to the premiere. He and Jesse are my best friends here in NY."

"How did you two meet? I guess you didn't tell me."

"No." He answered. How would he and Noah talk about that, if she and his friend wouldn't stop laughing and playing and joking about their adolescence? "We met when the agency moved Puck from LA to NY, and I had just arrived in town too. Both of us needed a place to live, paying little, and they suggested that we share an apartament."

"Did you work for the agency too?" She was curious.

"Yep. I was a model." He said nonchalant. "Don't you think my muffins are ready?"

"You were a model? Wow!" She stood up, taking off the muffins from the oven and putting two of them on a plate. He liked them still hot.

"No big deal... I got here and..."

Finn talked about the time when he was a model, which yielded little money and lots of headaches, but after much persuasion from Rachel, he promised to show her some photos he had, one day. He ate four wonderful muffins, drank some juice that she had done before he wake up, then both went to deal with their own lives. They had plenty to do and unfortunately could not stay for chat, which they enjoyed a lot. Every day more!

The night of the premiere came quickly and Finn, even nervous, got to have a really wonderfull performance, worthy of many good critics and Rachel's admiration and pride. She watched the play with Noah, Jesse and Sebastian, observed by the last two, who were increasingly suspicious of her behavior. They didn't know if it was just to disguise and convince Puck, that she praised her husband so much.

All of them met backstage to go to the party. Rachel wore a short red dress, cut low, which made her breathtaking, very sexy, but not vulgar. Her makeup was subtle and the hair was pulled back in a braid aside. Finn was awestruck, watching her, when Jesse, calling everyone to the exit, passed him and muttered a "be careful not to drool."

Drawn from his momentary trance, he went to her, taking her hand and declaring that she was truly beautifull, what made her happy and embarrassed at the same time.

As Rachel had promised him, Puck would never suspect they weren't married. Not with her behavior at the party that night. She sat very close to him, touched him all the time, talking in his ear often, held his hand, gave him glances and smiles.

The strange thing was that, when she talked to him in the ear, it was not to say something like "I'm talking to dissemble. Pretend you're laughing" and such. They were really things that a woman would speak in the ear of a man, as "you were wonderful today, I'm proud of you", "you smell so good" or "you can kiss me if you want to."

All though the latter could be an authorization for him to take the pretense further, giving more accuracy to the action of faking a happy marriage and convincing everyone, once and for all. Still, the tone of her voice, her nose touching him as she spoke, gave another impression. It gave the impression that she was not worried (not now) in rebuking the desire he knew she felt for him, which had become clear, nights before.

He kissed her, of course. Because, yes, he wanted to. And also because it was a good feeling to know that those present at the party, starting with Puck, the ex, her first boyfriend, would thought she was his. She was not Rachel Berry, or babe-berry, but Rachel Hudson, Rachel was HIS.

The kiss was peaceful, slow, tongues not fighting for dominance, only tasting each other. He held her face and had his other hand on her knee. She had hers on his neck, one of them playing with the hair on his nape. When the kiss ended, they both smiled, he caressed her face and they continued with the same attitude as before, leaning on each other while chatting with friends.

While pretending to be distracted by random subjects, both had similar thoughts on their situation.

It was good or bad that they were at a party, surrounded by people?

Would this calm the desire within them? Would each go to its own room, when they got to the apartment, as in all the other nights? Or, after that kiss, would they have many others and finally consummate their marriage?


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait! **

**Hope you enjoy. Reviews would be lovely... but I think you are shy... haha... or you don't want to criticize and upset me. **

* * *

"Are you sleepy?" Rachel asked, entering the apartment, followed by Finn.

They had left the party and given a ride to Puck. After leaving him at home, they Just chatted. They talked about the play and she highly praised his work. She told him she tought the interpretation of the character as flawless and his musicality was surpassing. They commented on the ups and downs of the other cast members and also giggled at the fun events of the night, like the moment when one of the sponsors' daughter, a coquettish girl named Sugar, danced on top of a table, shaming her father, but making the guests burst into laughter.

In the elevator of the building, they were silent. After the night they had, their interactions and the kiss, they really wanted to be together. They wanted it more than anything! But none of them knew what was going through the head of the other, whether or not it would be safe to approach. Neither was prepared to deal with any kind of drama. Both feared to ruin a moment of such tranquility.

When they got in the livingroom, however, Rachel was sure she needed at least to try and spend a little more time with Finn. She didn't want to go to her room and be all alone, calling it a night. It was not late yet, only fifteen past two in the morning, so she decided to take a risk.

"Sleepy?"

"Yeah... are you?"

"Actually, no ... I am a little agitated." He laughed at himself. "I think I'm reading a book until sleep comes."

"I was thinking... if you want..." She spoke coyly. "We could change our clothes... put something more comfortable and... get a drink, something to eat... then watch a movie or listen to the music. I hardly ate nor drank anything at the party and I'm also too excited to go to sleep now. What do you think? " She ended, almost hesitant.

"Sounds great." He smiled.

Finn tried not to have any hope that something else might happen between them that night. Her invitation did not mean anything! They were friends and lived in the same house. They had spent time together before, and nothing occurred. She was just trying to be nice and it was better to have this in mind.

"Great! " She smile and went to her room to change, and he did the same.

A few minutes later, he walked into the kitchen and found her already preparing everything.

"I thought you had given up..." She said and he came to find that there was lamentation in her voice, but he should be imagining things.

"Sorry, Rach. I decided to take a shower... I had no opportunity between the play and the party."

"Okay... here! Take it to the TV room... I'm going soon." She handed him the ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two glasses inside it.

He did what she suggested and she joined him soon after, carrying a tray with a bowl full of chocolate syrup, a plate with strawberries and another one with three kinds of cheese and some biscuits. They put everything on the carpet and Sat down, leaning on one of the couches, but she got up almost immediately to turn on the stereo system. While she programmed a playlist, he observed the tray in front of him.

"Is all of this vegan?" He asked suspiciously, seeing the brunette, now dressed in a light blue satin robe, her hair loose, wavy, because it have been stranded all night, sitting beside him again.

"No." She giggled, spontaneously. "I try to be vegan. I swear I try. Really! I adore animals and I think we should protect them, care for them." She sighed. "But when I'm anxious or... or... very happy... I Just can't resist to cheese, chocolate... mostly chocolate." She buried her face in his shoulder, embarrassed.

"So... let's assault it!" They laughed together.

He opened the bottle of champagne, served it in the two glasses, giving one to her, who proposed a toast to his success. The two ate nearly all the cheese and bread, and emptied their glasses, talking again about the day's events, and once in a while humming one of the songs she had chosen. Until the moment when she decided it was time for candy and took a strawberry, covering it almost completely in chocolate syrup.

"Huuuum." She practically groaned, tasting the fruit. Finn watched her eating and squinting with pleasure. He was sure he'd never seen anything so sexy in his life.

When she opened her eyes, he stared at her and laughed.

"What?" She feigned irritation. "This is really good, ok? Try it." She took another strawberry, repeating the gesture of putting the red fruit in the syrup, and offered it to him. He opened his mouth, accepting the pampering.

"I have to agree. It's very good!"

A third strawberry was prepared and offered to Finn, but at the last minute, Rachel ate the fruit, laughing at his disappointed semblant.

"Um .. don't be sad. Next is yours." She said, in a provocative way and he was waiting for the next strawberry, which she really did for him. But she didn't delivered it exactly as he expected.

When he opened his mouth to receive the strawberry, instead of just letting he pick the fruit, Rachel rubbed it on his lip, spreading a bit of chocolate. However, she has not done that laughing at him, as it is expected when someone plays that way. She did it staring at his lips and biting her own bottom lip with sensuality.

He held her wrist, catching the fruit, and ate it looking at her, who didn't take her eyes off of his lips and remained inclined towards him, very close.

"Rach?"

"Huh?" Their voices were almost whispers. She raised her eyes, finding his.

"Please, don't tease me like that, Rach. Then you will run away from me and I..."

"I will not run away." She answered quickly, in one breath. "Tonight I... I just wanna be with you, Finn." She added, more quietly, touching his face.

He touch her hand that was resting on his face, closing his eyes. He had waited for so long for a moment like that, he could hardly believe it had arrived. He knew the desire was mutual, but sometimes he doubted that one day she would surrender completely to the feeling.

He opened his eyes and held her face, kissing her. The kiss was slow at first, but then their tongues got tired of dancing in the same rhythm and began a sort of battle. The desire was increasing and he wanted to feel her body closer, so he pulled her by the waist and she sat on his lap, straddled him.

They spent some time just like that: kissing, bodies glued, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. Their mouths parted when it was inevitable, when they couldn't breath anymore. So he began kissing and caressing her nose, her chin, her neck.

"I love your smell, babe. I'm just CRAZY about your smell." He said.

"And I go crazy when you do this... huuuum..." She moaned and he smiled, satisfied.

They kissed again and again, until she pulled away from him, just enough to open her robe and get rid of it, with delicate gestures, enjoying the feeling of being observed by him.

"You were planning this, when you invited me to drink with you, huh?" He said, seeing the extremely short nightdress she was wearing. It was the same shade of blue of her robe. It was not a question, it was an observation. "You're SO hot using this!" He told her, sliding his hands down her thighs.

She restarted kissing him, pressing her body against his, more than before, feeling his erection touching her center for the first time. She already felt the heat and wetness between her legs, so she created a delicious friction between them, while he touched every inch of her he could reach.

"Rach?" He managed to pronounce with difficulty because he was panting, because of the kisses and the desire growing stronger.

"What?" She asked in an unsteady voice.

"I..." He sighed. "I have no condoms here... only there, in my bedroom." He informed, frustrated.

"I on the pills... relax, babe." She replied, smiling sweetly.

Her words didn't make much to relax him, because he was wondering why the pills. Did she have an active sex life? Was she having sex with other guys, even not having a boyfriend and having him as her official husband? Thinking about the possibility of Rachel fucking another man made him feel jealous, but it was he who was there with her at that moment, then all he should do was strive to be the best of all men, to give her the greatest pleasure possible.

He changed their position and laid her on the carpet. He kissed her mouth, her jaw, her neck, the valley between her breasts. He slowly took off her nightgown and panties. Then he touched her nipples, teasing her, making her moan, as he gave her a look of pure adoration. Yes, he loved every part of her, loved her looks, and now he wanted to feel her, to taste every single piece of her.

He kissed her breasts, gave great attention to both, unhurried, savoring the sweet skin of Rachel, who, in his opinion, was the real treat of that night, although he enjoyed french cheeses, a good Veuve Clicquot, organic strawberries and Belgian chocolate. The greatest treasure was there in front of him now, and he was willing to enjoy the most.

His tongue ran through her belly, teased her navel, her thigh, near her groin, and finally reached the center of her pleasure. He devoted himself to bring her to the heights, licking and sucking her clit while moving two fingers inside her. Not that he wasn't desperate to penetrate her at once, but, besides wanting to give her the time of her life, he was delighted with the taste of her excitement.

"You're SO MUCH better than these strawberries, babe..." He said, lying beside her and giving a light kiss on her lips, after giving her an orgasm, for the first time.

"It's my turn to taste you..."

"No." He said gently, shaking his head in reinforcement. "I still have plans to make you moan and scream... just a little more." He added, playfully.

They started kissing and fondling again until they were again very aroused. During the caresses and provocations, he removed, with her help, the white shirt and the silk shorts he was wearing. Finally they were both naked on the spacious and soft carpet.

Calmly, he invaded her and both moaned, she groaning his name and he calling the name of God in vain. They emitted meaningless sounds, as they moved together, finding a perfect rhythm together. He waited until she reached the pick of pleasure again before reaching his and then they stood speechless a few minutes, staring at the ceiling, hoping to calm their breathing and stabilize their heart rate.

"Finn?" Rachel said, turning to him, eventually, and he turned toward her too. "I still don't feel like sleeping ... and you?"

He burst into laugher, hugging her and putting her head on his chest.

"I think I could use another glass of champagne." They laughed and kissed fondly.

Nobody would wake up early the next day in that house. Neither had appointments on Friday, during the day.

In fact, even if Rachel had not taken the initiative to say anything, Finn had no intention of sleeping.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please, pleeeease, review! It is not an easy task for me to translate it into english, so I need your support! Please!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Kisses...**

* * *

"How about we take our little party to my suite? We can fill that huge tub with foam... then we can empty this bottle of champagne... huh?" Rachel said while Finn kept kissing her neck on and on.

"What?" He asked, distracted by the smell and the softness of her skin.

"Would you hear me, please? Just for a while." She protested, although delicately, and he stopped, looking at her. "I told we should take a bathtogether."

"Whatever you want, babe. Whatever you want. As long as I can keep kissing you, touching you." He said, touching the side of her body, still lying on the carpet. "As long as you are still naked... beautiful... near me." The last words were whispered in her ear, which bristled her whole body.

"Come with me!" She decided, standing up and taking the rest of the strawberries and chocolate. "Bring the champagne."

The two things were placed near the tub and she began filling it, placing enough amount of the scented liquid responsible for foam formation. While waiting for the tub to fill, they gave some of the strawberries in the mouth of one another, sitting on the steps, exchanging kisses and caresses.

They chatted a bit as well, about nothing in particular and, at her request, he programmed the sound so that the music that was playing in the livingroom was transfered to the speakers of the bathroom. It was in these moments that Rachel liked to have inherited Ethel's apartament. The great diva, despite not understanding anything about technology, had equiped it with the best that market offered.

With the tub filled, Finn entered it first, taking the two glasses of champagne from her.

"Isn't this view fantastic?" Asked Rachel, also entering the tub. The bathroom had a huge window, practically a glass wall and they had a really amazing view of Manhattan from there.

"Incredible! I really would not have any trouble getting used to it." He answered, but he was thinking out loud more than anything.

Finn was not bothering much with the view, although this was really sensational, or with the huge and confortable bathtub, or even with the luxury of drinking champagne inside it, watching NY at his feet. The thing that could make him extremely spoiled was the presence of Rachel, her sweet voice, her spontaneous laugh, her low moans and screams of pleasure, her soft and warm skin, her perfect body attached to his.

She sat down between his legs, leaning on his chest and they stayed there, eyes closed, enjoying the water morninha, contact between their bodies. He gave her one of the glasses and she drank a few sips while he did the same. Then "All This Time" from One Republic started playing and Finn started kissing her neck, fully accessible, because she had her hair tied in a messy bun. They enjoyed this intimate contact throughout the time of the ballad.

Shortly after, another song started up, and he began to caress her, underwater. He touched her legs, belly, arms and finally came to her breasts, while she turned her face so that they could kiss on the mouth. Soon she felt his erection in her lower back and the excitement growing between her own legs.

Carefully, she turned completely, riding his lap. She took one last sip of champagne and got rid of the glass, like he had already done. They went back to kissing with desire, his arms completely around her body, her nails scratching his shoulder and his arms.

No more enduring the lust that took care of her body, Rachel led Finn's shaft to her entrance and straightened up for him to push inside of her completely. She moved up and down slowly on his lap, while his hands slided trough her breasts. Soon they found the perfect rhythm, their eyes locked together all the time.

Only when she came and, with her whole body trembling and then relaxing, she was no longer able to keep her eyes open, and threw her head forward, burying it in his neck. He also closed his eyes, trusting into her two or three more times and also reaching the edge.

They shared one more kiss, smiling, and she got off slowly from his lap, sitting beside him in the bathtub. With a gesture, he asked if she wanted her glass back and both finished what was left in the cups, remaining into the water in silence for a few more minutes.

"I think we'd better exit. I'm getting wrinkled." She said, showing her fingers as proof.

"Me too." He laughed, mirroring her move to show his hands and then, grabbing hers and kissing her knuckles.

She got out of the tub and dressed in a black robe that was near her. Knowing that his robe was in his own bathroom, she picked up a very large white towel and offered him, which also left the tub, accepting it and starting to dry himself, then rolling the towel around his waist.

"What?" He asked seeing she was staring.

"You are so... handsome... and tall... and charming. I don't know why I didn't see right away that you were a model." He laughed, taking her hands and they entered the bedroom. "You got to show me some pictures. Don't think I forgot, Mr. Hudson!"

"I'll show you ..."

"Why don't you do it now?"

"Now?" He was surprised.

"YEAH." She almost cried, excited like a child that will get a toy for Christmas.

Finn left and returned minutes later with an album in his hands, sitting beside her in the bed.

"My mom and Kurt did this album with nearly all the campaigns I have done. They made one for them and another for ..." He said, without thinking. It was too late.

"For who?"

"Lindsay... my ex... we were dating at the time and they thought she would like it, but she has not given much value, you know? So that it ended up with me."

"What happened?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant, as if asking only for asking, just for education, but, deep down, wanted to know if Finn had loved Lindsay, if he still felt something for her.

"We were high school sweethearts, nothing else. My family liked her, thought she was going to be a good wife, a good mother ... and maybe she was, but I didn't want to get married and have children then... I wanted to be an artist! So I came here and she stayed in Lima... and about six months later, when I was visiting Ohio, I thought I'd better break up with her. We wanted totally different things."

"I understand. It was more or less like what happened between me and Noah. At some point, we wanted different things... then we tried again, but he decided to leave NY and long distance relationship would not work for us."

Hearing the name of Puck would always bring a nuisance for Finn, but he said nothing, of course, and Rachel, at that point, was already looking at one of the photographs.

"They are all so beautiful! But this one..." She pointed to in particular. "It is perfect! You're smiling so naturally... and your dimple appears." She looked at him, that was smiling just like in the picture. "I could swear that this dimple makes all women be head over heels for you." She added, smirking, but she meant it.

"Does it make you be head over heels for me, babe?"

"Rachel Berry is not like all that silly girls, Finn Hudson." They both laughed, but then he corrected her words.

"Rachel. Hudson." He said, punctuating his own words with pecks on her lips, then he advanced toward her and laid her on the bed, lying on top. The album was overlooked, as they were all over each other again.

It was daylight when they fell asleep, and it passed midday when Finn woke up. He was starving, so he got up and went into his bedroom wearing underwear and a shirt, and headed to the kitchen to prepare something. When the meal was ready, he would wake up Rachel.

Half an hour later, however, she entered the kitchen, with a small T-shirt and ridiculously short shorts, and a still sleepy semblance.

"Huuuum... did you wake up, Sleeping Beauty?" He said, kissing her cheek.

"I think the hunger woke me up... I was dreaming of food." Riu.

"I'm preparing something for us. I just don't know if it will be as good as what you had in your dreams." He smiled.

"Is it vegan?" He laughed because of her sudden concern.

"You filled yourself with cheese and chocolate yesterday, babe!"

"I was excited, okay?" She patted his arm. "But there's no meat, right? Meat is something I truly don't eat... ever, Finn... seriously!"

"There's no meat, princess. It will be pasta with tomato sauce and cheese."

"Huuuum... great! It smells really good."

"You thought only you knew how to cook in this house, don't you?" He joked.

The two enjoyed a wonderful pasta. They ate on the kitchen counter, from the same dish, with Finn giving Rachel the food in her mouth, while they talked and joked around one another, touching and kissing now and then.

"Come with me. I still have a few hours before work. Lets see a movie." He demanded.

"What time do you have to leave?" She didn't remember that he had to work and was missing him already.

"Around seven-thirty, quarter to eight..."

"Isn't it late?"

"No. .. I do not have makeup, clothes complicated, nothing like that... I just do vocal warm, so getting there about eight is okay."

It was Friday and the show had performances from Thursday to Sunday, always at nine o'clock at night. So Finn really could still spend time with her.

They chose a movie, watched it, commented it, and talked about things related to the theme of the film, but ultimately ended glued to each other, panting and sweaty, on the couch in the TV room.

Finn was getting ready while she was looking for something to watch, but when he went to say goodbye, he found her in the deepest sleep. He carried her to the bedroom, placing her on the bed and covering her body with a sheet. He also missed her already, he wished he could stay, not getting away from her for a single minute. He had never felt that way in his life and wondered if it was how you feel when you are in love with someone.

Believing that the answer was probably yes, he went to comply with his commitments, but not before leaving a note beside the bed, written behind the photograph that she liked so much.

_See you in a few hours, Sleeping Beauty_

_Stay with the picture, meanwhile ;)_

_Lots and lots of kisses,_

_Finn_


	14. Chapter 14

Finn returned home shortly after midnight and found the lights off, concluding that Rachel was asleep and probably would sleep until the next day. He was a little disappointed, because he missed her a lot, but decided he would simply have a glass of water or juice, and sleep too. A rest, after all, would not be bad.

When he reached the kitchen, however, he found the one person that was in his mind, washing dishes and humming something he did not recognize.

"Hi!" He said, excited, but not approaching her. He opened the fridge, peering inside.

"Hi, Finn, how was work today?" She asked, still washing the dishes, but looking at him.

"It was great! Yesterday, it was a presentation only for guests and the theater was crowded... so I was afraid that today it would be empty. But it was also full of people. It seems that critics left good reviews ..." He drank, finally, a good gulp of water.

"This is great, Finn!" She finished washing one last cup and took off her apron, revealing a a stunning white silk nightgown with ivory lace.

"My God, Rachel." He almost choked. "You're ..." He was not able to describe in words what he was seeing. "You washing dishes so late... using this little THING. Does this have to do with... someone you were hoping to see?" He finally approached her, who was now rearranging the fruit bowl on the counter.

"Not at all. I just woke up recently and found that the kitchen was upside down... and ... the nightgown... I was waiting to wear it since I bought it, so..." She feigned indifference, but in jest.

"So I guess you won't mind if I go to sleep, will you?" He also joked, going toward the door.

"FINN!"

"What?" He not snickered.

"Come here, now." She ordered, not in an authoritative tone, but smiling and teasing.

With no need to be told twice, he advanced toward her, lifting her up easily and putting her on the counter. They began kissing at a breakneck pace, their hands everywhere.

Before long, he pressed himself against her, showing how his cock was already hard and ready to invade her. She moaned softly and moved away from him just enough to open his belt and the buttons of his pants. He lifted her a bit, also just enough to take her tiny panty, which was thrown to the ground, along with his shirt.

She was so horny that he penetrated her immediatly without even getting rid of the rest of the clothes of both. Everything was quick, but intense, strong. Finn mentally thanked the fact they didn't need condoms because he had none in his wallet, so they would have lost the opportunity to have sex right there and that way. He was even more sure about that when he heard Rachel moans turn into screams that she tried but failed brutally to control, and when her body was taken by a kind of earthquake, which meant that she was also enjoying what they were doing.

He came too and they stayed paralyzed for a short time, with him still inside her, she holding his shoulders and their foreheads touching. Then they slowly parted, but he just walked away to raise his underwear and pants, and rescue his shirt and her panties from the floor. That done, he picked her up and carried her to her room, where they lay together.

"How do you do this, Finn?"

"What?" He asked, without really understanding what she was talking about.

"How do you have this power over my body... how do you make me feel so... so... alive?" He laughed.

"If you haven't noticed, babe, I don't have control over my body too, when you are near me, huh?" He said, with a smirk on his lips, caressing her.

They began kissing and fondling again, but now with much more calm than before, despite being visible the effect of the contact on Finn's body, now covered only by his white boxer.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Asked Rachel, seeing Finn breathe deeply.

"I'm a little... yes, Rach ... sorry. I really want to spend all night with you! But tonight I think I'll need some sleep... I promise to make it up to you later, okay?" His manners were so affectionate, Rachel swore to be melting inside.

"I understand. You were working while I was sleeping like a rock." She giggled. "But ..."

"But?"

"But the night is not over, baby. There is one thing I wanna do since yesterday."

She started to trace a line of kisses and light scratches, starting with his neck and through his chest and abdomen, always towards south, and it was not hard to guess what she had in mind. Finn just could not imagine he would receive the best blowjob of his life.

Soon after seeing an even more sexy Rachel lie down again beside him, kissing her and pulling her body, so it would embraced his, Finn succumbed to tiredness and slept. Despite not being sleepy, Rachel stayed in bed, feeling the warmth of his body, to be embraced by Morpheus later.

She woke up on Saturday with the sun bothering her eyes, which meant it had to be a beautiful day outside. But she feared that it would not start so well here in the apartment, because the other side of her bed was empty. She couldn't have been more wrong, because it was a fantastic Saturday, which began with a delicious breakfast prepared by Finn, had sex on the couch and in the shower, lunch at her favorite restaurant and a little more sex, this time in the bed before and after the actor went to work.

Sunday was not so different from Saturday, had a lot of love, laughter, conversation, teasing, exchanging gifts, mostly in the form of food, and intense orgasms.

The difference was that, after Finn had left for the theater, Rachel was thinking a lot about a conversation the two had had in the afternoon. It was not the first time he tried to convince her that she should enjoy life more, go out more, that it was not wrong to spend a bit of the money she had received from inheritance with good restaurants, bars, concerts, trips, etc.. This time, however, the conversation had yielded a greater effect and she had begun to think that perhaps he was right. Really she had plenty of money to pay for their courses, sponsor the choir and also spend on luxuries she chose.

That night, Rachel decided to start being less serious, lighter, as Finn had suggested, and for that she would meet him in the theater and they would have a few drinks and maybe even dance.

The girl walked down the hall where the dressing rooms were, soon finding the one person she was looking for. Unfortunately, the one that was supposed to be a night of fun and pleasure, became a nightmare, at the exact moment when Rachel saw Finn. Oblivious to her presence, he talked with a beautiful blonde, holding both her hands, then caressing her face and finally embracing her with love and intimacy, before she went away and he got into his dressing room.

Rachel felt a strong pain take care of her. It was not physical pain, it was something she had never felt. Tears welled in her eyes and she could not think straight. She ran to the door of the theater and kept running, as fast as she could toward one of the few places where she could find some comfort, without jeopardizing the heritage she had received from her aunt.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's been a long time... sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy... kisses!**

* * *

Rachel asked Brittany and Santanna not to ask questions and just stay with her, watching a movie and eating loads of popcorn and ice cream, something she always would do when she was sad or euphoric. She just wanted some time to calm down and be able to face Finn. In fact, deep down she hoped to arrive late enough to find him already asleep so she won't have to deal with him for now. However, she could not count on it. Probably she would have to talk to him and do what needed to be done, even if it would be really difficult.

Seeing Finn behave with such affection and intimacy around another girl, Rachel had felt so badly that she could no longer deny herself that her feelings for Finn was very, very far from being a simple attraction. She was in love, hopelessly in love. Only a person completely overtaken by passion could feel so bad seeing that the affection of someone was not their exclusivity. Only someone who was loving would be seized by a feeling that had no chance of being anything other than jealousy.

That could not have happened. Not now, not with the man who was being paid to pretend to be her husband. Maybe if she could make him fall in love with her, that would be a good thing? No, no, she could not afford to think like that. Not after seeing his behavior with another woman, which showed that he was not as involved as her. Before she become too far away from reason, she had to get away. It was nice while it lasted (Was she kidding? It was fantastic! Wonderful!), but it had to end.

Finn came home from the theatre eager to see Rachel, but found the apartment with all the lights off. He tried to call her but her cellphone was off. He sent her a message, saying "come back home! I miss you", but got no response. He imagined that she had gone somewhere nearby, to buy something, or to Jesse's house, which was not far from them, but probably won't last long, so he simply took off his clothes, lay on the bed, only in his blue boxer, covering his body with a thin sheet, and ended up falling asleep in no time.

When Rachel entered the apartment and saw everything dark, she believed that luck was by her side. It was two o'clock in the morning and Finn should be asleep, as she so wished. However, in her own room, she came across the reason for her sadness right in front of her, sleeping peacefully, heavily, while she experienced all her anxiety, all her frustration. Seeing him there, almost entirely naked and so disturbingly beautiful, ignited a power over her body, which almost made her simply lie down and snuggle into his arms.

In her mind, however, the man lying on her bed was a secondary view and also any recollection of the sensational moments they had spent together in the last days. More relevant, more vivid and insistent, was the image of him touching another girl's face in the theater, perhaps a model from the agency where he worked, or even a fan whose entrance backstage he had authorized for him to know her better.

"Finn." She called for the first time, still hesitant. "Finn." She repeated, a little louder, determined to wake him. "Finn!" She said for a third time, even louder, because his sleep was shown resistant.

"Huuum ..." He muttered, starting to open his eyes, but taking a while to adjust to the light. "Hi, babe. I was waiting for you and fell asleep ... what time is it?" His voice was very sleepy.

"Around two." She said nonchalantly.

"Wow... it's late, but... I'm glad you woke me up." He said, smiling and stretching one arm to pull her to bed, but she pulled away, heading towards the desk, as if she had not noticed.

"What are you doing here, Finn?"

"I was... how so?" He was confused. Of course he was there sleeping and waiting for her. What else?

"I mean... is... this is my room, Finn... and... you have your own room."

"But I thought..."

"Whatever you thought were wrong, hasty conclusions." Her tone was calm and she told everything gently, without being rude, but at the same time, firm, serious.

"You're kidding, right?" He said laughing, believing that it was a joke, a "gotcha."

"No, Finn. I'm not kidding. We are not husband and wife for real, so you have your own bedroom. And it's not because we fucked that it changed."

"Not because we fucked that it changed." He repeated to himself in disbelief, trying to absorb that sudden change. Now he was sitting in bed, looking at her, a bit away. "Is that what you think of what happened between us? We had sex and that's it?"

"It's not what I think, Finn. It is what happened!"

He only managed to laugh. Obviously not a merry laughter, a fun one, but a sarcastic laugh. He was laughing at himself, because of the situation he had gotten himself into. He was laughing because he believed that life had begun to finally be generous with him. For him, it was not a transaction anymore, but a passion, unprecedented, overwhelming, that had grown inside him and he could have sworn that was still growing like a cancer that spreads inside the person.

Was he wrong for thinking about that passion as a serious illness? It was just bringing pain! And, ironically, soon after bringing him so much happiness! He could have sung in the street, in the middle of a storm, or screamed her name, loudly, in the middle of Central Park or the top of the Empire State. Now he was only able to collect his clothes and go, like she wanted him to do. Telling her he was in love was out of the question now, of course. Who says something like that justly when it's been rejected?

"I do not understand, Rachel. I slept with you here in the last three nights and you do not seem to mind one bit. Quite the opposite, right?" He looked at her, but she chose to admire the floor. "Now, you come here, almost throwing me out..."

"Finn! I... I'm sorry, I really was rude for waking you up and treating you that way, but I thought a lot today and you need to understand..."

"Really... I NEED to understand, Rachel! Lighten up my ideas, please, because I'm really confused." He said, more annoyed, standing near her with the clothes on his hand.

"We have a very strong attraction for each other, and we could'n help it. It's difficult with the other person living in the same house as you and when you have to act with affection in front of family and friends, but the fact is that I could not have let that happen". She took a deep breath. That was being very difficult. "It was very... very good! We have an undeniable chemistry... but Finn... we have a contract that is VERY important to me. And I can not let an attraction, even if it is really strong, spoil my plans. I can not risk living a story with you."

"You know what, Rachel?" The outrage of it was clear. "I still do not understand. I won't understand and maybe I don't want to. YES... I do not want to understand!" He shouted. "Stay with your bed, your room, this dome you're building around you. I'm going to my room and I'll try to create my own bubble."

That said, Finn went to his room, where he wept for the first time in a long time. He felt sad but also angry with himself. Why he had not followed his instincts and said no to Rachel's proposal? Probably, if he had done it, he would not be feeling that enormous weight on his chest.

In Rachel's room, the girl huddled in bed, sobbing endlessly. She wondered what her aunt, always so loving and careful, had desired when she established that clause in her will. Why did she want her niece to open her heart, to let the love in? Why ... if love hurts so much?


	16. Chapter 16

Finn practically disappeared for a week. Not that he was really gone, as Rachel would listen to his footsteps, when he came home, in the evening and sometimes also when he left in the morning, very early. However, were the sound of footsteps and doors opening and closing the only reminders that he lived in that apartment. For seven full days, he managed to avoid seeing and being seen, or leave any trail, any sign of his presence in the house.

Rachel could not imagine what he could be doing for so long on the street, since he only worked from Thursday to Sunday, and only in the evening. Was only sure that, wherever he was, had chosen to stay away, something that tormented her. She never wanted them to stay as far away as at that time, just could not cope with the closeness that existed before. She did not want them to hate each other, she only needed try to contain the love that was growing within her.

He was going from café to café, from restaurant to restaurant, from bar to bar. He read more books in those few days than in recent months. He heard new songs, contacted old friends, resumed activities, such as going to the gym, running around the park, and do volunteer work, playing with the children admitted to the Cancer Hospital. For months he had moved away from such activity, due to the death of one of the girls whom he got attached to, but it was time to return, although the actual return was being more an act of selfishness than altruism, since he, above all, was looking for distraction.

After one week, however, seeing Rachel turned out inevitable. Perhaps because he has slept a little more, maybe because she has woken a bit earlier, Rachel was in the kitchen, drinking coffee, when Finn went there to get a bottle of isotonic from the refrigerator, intending to bring it to the gym.

"Good morning." Rachel was the one who broke the silence.

"Good morning." He said, trying to use the education his mother had given him, but being extremely rough.

"Finn, I ..."

"No, Rachel." He interrupted, without pity. "I do not want to hear it. Whatever you have to say, I don't want and I won't listen. If you need me to go to lunch or dinner with your family... or if you want to impress your friends... just leave a script under the door of my room, saying when, where and how... and I promise to strictly follow each line. But don't try to talk to me, ok? Don't try to be friends with me... THIS skit is over! " He said, part ironically, part angrily.

Not that she had the strength or time to assimilate everything and think of an answer that would make any difference, she saw him leave the kitchen and heard a loud knock from the door of the livingroom. Her heart ached and she cried, like she had cried some other days and nights without Finn.

He, in turn, had already spilled too many tears and had tought about all the wonderful times they had spent together, trying to understand what had gone wrong, but unable to think of anything that would explain the sudden change in the girl. Now all that was left was frustration, irritation and a longing that he tried to ignore.

More about fifteen to twenty days passed, and Rachel and Finn tried to take as much as possible of them and think about each other the least, a task that was always really difficult to accomplish. When they would meet, they only exchanged "good morning, good afternoon or good evening", coldly, and each went to one side, as fast as they could to get the shortest possible time in each other's presence.

One of the favorite occupations for Finn was the gym, where he would practice boxing and do weight training. Puck attended the same training center, so they still spent time together from time to time. It was a Tuesday and the two were finishing storing their stuff in the locker room lockers, to go to a training fight.

"How is Berry?"

"Her name is Rachel Hudson, dude." Finn said, annoyed, as if repeating something for the thousandth time.

"Sorry... I'm still not used. How is she?"

"Okay."

"Dude, you're a lucky man. Rach's beautiful, smart, friendly... one of the nicest people I know, bro." His friend said, sincerely.

"Yeah... I'm a very lucky guy!" Unfortunately, Finn could not contain his irony, which did not went unnoticed by Noah.

"I felt a certain irony here, man."

"It's just that... it's that Rachel can be quite difficult sometimes, brother." He sighed.

"All women can be very difficult... believe me." He managed to get a smile from the other, poking him, while leaving the locker room and heading to the punching bags. "Just be aware that, if you hurt Rach, I'll kick your ass like I do with one of these bags now."

"And if it's me who gets hurt, bro?" Finn spoke low, more like a lament than a question.

"You're really weird, man! Is something going on?" Noah was truly worried.

"Oh, yeah, man... we had a fight. But I think marriage is like that, huh?"

The two began their training. Finn thought it was not so bad having explained the problem to his friend, after all, this way the divorce would not be such a surprise to Puck, who would conclude that they were already having marital problems.

"I also think I'm becoming to a lucky guy, Finn." Puck spoke again a few minutes later.

"Dating someone?"

"Lisa. A model I photographed in California. We spent the night together and it was the best sex of my life, but I figured it would be nothing because of the distance. Except she eventually moved back here and we are dating since she arrived... "

The story of his friend Puck distracted him and punching bags helped reduce his tension. Later, back home, he began to think about the fact that everyone always talk about how Rachel was a wonderful person, friend, generous, etc. Maybe it was not a good option fueling his anger against her, after all.

Firstly, it could be that she did not deserve it, really. Second, they say that hate is the other face of love, so while he was angry, adamant, aggressive, he would be keeping a passionate attitude towards her.

Maybe it was time to start dealing with things differently. Perhaps another strategy were needed to forget Rachel Hudson. Starting with accepting that she was not, nor would, in fact, a Hudson...


	17. Chapter 17

**I feel frustrated with this story, cause english is not my native language and I think my language errors are damaging content. Please, help me improve if you like the story! Tell me about my mistakes so I can correct them.**

**And THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH if you are following so far! It means the world to me!**

* * *

Two or three days later, before leaving for work, Finn went to the kitchen for a drink of water and found Rachel, who was preparing a salad. He wished her good night, as always, this time in a less severe tone, but received the same greeting back harsher than ever. Still, he kept his resolution of returning to behave like an adult and decided it was time to talk to her.

"Rachel, I wanted to apologize... I was very rude to you."

"Okay." She replied, but without changing her tone or countenance, and without looking at him. She continued simply cutting tomatoes.

"I want us to go back to the time when we were not like two strangers living in the same house. I just stopped talking to you because I didn't know how to deal with the fact that..."

"Finn!" It was Rachel's turn to interrupt him mercilessly. "Honestly, I'm glad you want to talk to me again... for real." She finally looked at him, to give emphasis to what she claimed, returning then to the food. "But I don't wanna talk about... this, ok? At least not today... I'm a really bad mood!"

"I... can I help... in any way?" He offered, worried.

"No. Thank you... but you can't."

"It is impertinent to ask you what happened, right?" He spoke carefully.

"Not really." She deep breathed and stopped what she was doing, sitting on a bench with her arms resting on the counter. Looking at her hands and avoiding his gaze, she continued. "I've done auditions. I went for three just this week! They always say the same thing... that I'm not what they are looking for... that they already have someone else in mind."

"I know how you feel. I've been there." He answered, not like someone who doesn't care about the suffering of others, but as someone who truly have experienced the drama.

"I think every artist goes through it... but it's still frustrating! And in my case, they always praise me... my interpretation, my voice, my technique, my knowledge of the character. I get a standing ovation, but at the last minute, they are not looking for someone like me." She sighed wearily. "I know I'm not pretty enough for the screen... TV, cinema... but THEATER? It seems that even for me to work in theater I'll have to fix my nose." She finished irritated, even more when she saw Finn was laughing.

"I don't believe you, Rachel." He said, still laughing.

"What? Do you agree with them?"

"Of course not, Rach. I do not agree... or rather I don't think a woman has to be beautiful to do theater, except that it's not the point. I can't believe you think they don't choose you for this! Clearly this is not the reason... and if so, they are CRAZY! You are BEAUTIFUL!"

"I... Finn, I..." They looked at each other for seconds, with that look different they kept only for each other, but then both looked away.

"I'm not saying this with any intention, ok? I will not start repeating this same pattern and... well, I'm saying it because it's the truth. You're beautiful. Don't let yourself down." He checked his watch. "Sorry... I have to go. Work awaits me." He concluded, standing up and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and biting it.

"Okay, Finn." Rachel giggled, looking at him.

"I like to see you finally laughing, but it's... weird. Is it funny that I want you to improve your low self-esteem?" He asked, annoyed.

"No, Finn. Sorry. And thank you! It's very kind of you. I was laughing at something else. I... found nothing funny, I was just happy to see that you got an apple, as you don't eat anything prepared or bought for me since... " She didn't complete it. He knew very well what she meant.

In fact, he had not eaten anything that hadn't been bought by himself. It was a kind of tantrum, retaliation, a way to show that he was really upset with her, he wanted nothing that would come from her and was not strictly required by the contract. Even when she made meals that had obviously been prepared exclusively for him, since it had meat, he ignored the offer and she was forced to take the food to the doorman or to the caretaker of the school where she worked. After a while, she had given up and started cooking only small portions for her to eat completely alone, in every way possible.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. Hopefully you did not have to throw out a lot." He said, guilty. "It was very immature of me to act that way."

"That means you'll go back to eating at home, Mr. Hudson?" She joked.

"If it is not a problem for you." She made a negative sign with her head. "I will. Yes." He smiled shyly, and she mirrored his gesture. "Now I really must go."

The relationship between them was again polite, gentle. They were no longer just exchanging greetings, but really talking. On the other hand, neither sought to spend time together. The conversations were about topics like work, anything related to home and friends, lasted ten to fifteen minutes and each would go their own way, their own activity restarting the day-to-day. Admittedly, there was no hostility, but was not restored the sense of comfort that one day, one had felt close to the other.

Rachel returned to use food as a way to deliver herself to the one who she was in love with, in silence. She had help from the maid who was hired shortly after their discussion, when it came to the choice and handling of meat or the act of tasting the dishes, but followed almost every step of the recipes herself. She even called Carole, in order to know what were the dishes Finn liked the most, always keeping the fridge full of things that would please his palate.

He ate everything and always thanked her for everything she prepared especially for him, although he was probably thinking that everything had been done by the new employee. It never went through his head that ensuring his pleasure at the table would be a display of affection on the part of his false wife.

While they were not talking to each other, Rachel managed to avoid her parents. Even after being ensured that Finn would follow a script in a possible meeting with the two, she had no desire whatsoever to be around him and be treated with false friendliness. However, now that they were able to cope better with the situation, she needed to meet Hiram and Leroy, so she told Finn they would have dinner at the apartament one night, because they had made a point of seeing him.

Dinner was nice. The four chatted animatedly, which was not difficult as they shared their passion for arts. Unlike the young couple, the two older men were not actors, but always closely followed the career of Ethel and were delighted with every movie, every song, every aspect of performing. Finn recalled that they hadn't gone to see him act and invited them, insisting that they should go. He was not pretending, he would truly like to see them there. And they actually went to see him, during that week.

The only problem with the family meeting was the physical proximity between Rachel and Finn, the intimacy they had to pretend, or rather recall. It was hard not to immediately feel the sexual tension with every touch, however innocent it were, as the guests were her parents, so there was no kissing, just more subtle touches. It was also impossible not to want everything to be true. The companionship, the affection, the domesticity.

Once the Berrys left Hudson's home, Finn fired up politely and went to his room. Decided that a cold shower and a warm bed would be the best palliatives for their problems, that would end only in a few months, with the signing of a divorce.

Rachel concluded that she needed a drink. Drink and small talk would be her allies against loneliness that night. In order to kill two birds with one stone, she called Jesse, who she was missing a lot, because she had avoided him in recent weeks too. She met with him in a pub they used to attend.

In less than half an hour, they were both at the bar and within minutes they had taken two shots of tequila each.

"Why haven't I seen my best friend for nearly a month, young lady? And why do I have the feeling that you want to get drunk?"

"I do not want to get drunk. I want to enjoy myself."

"I know." He said, without giving any credibility to it. "And why were you avoiding me? Incidentally, not only you, but also my best friend, who happens to be your husband."

"You know he is not..."

"Whatever. Spill it!" He was losing his patience every second.

"We weren't talking to each other for some days."

"Oh, my God... how could the best people I know fall out?" He said, surprised, but deep down, curious about what would be the reason that it would take two wonderful people to fight.

"It's your fault, Jesse St. James. You could have arranged me a fake husband not so... handsome, smart, funny, talented... hot." She said the last word so low it seemed she was afraid that he would actually listen.

"You two had sex!" He spoke louder than intended. Not seeing her protest, he knew he was right. "I knew it! I remarked to Sebastian you were totally into one another." He ended in a more moderate voice.

"This couldn't have happened, Jesse." She said, seriously, worried, discouraged.

"And you ended up not talking because..." It was like a question.

"Because I told him that nothing had changed between us... and... he was not happy."

"Are you sure nothing has changed, honey?" He asked, taken aback.

"You know me very well and you KNOW everything changed. How many men have I been with, J?" He didn't need to respond, he just gave her a knowing smile. "I had to nip it in the bud, avoid Finn to the max. I can't have this kind of drama in my life now! At least not with the person associated with something that has potential to improve things a bit for me, what is the inheritance. "

"You fell for him, babe. This is something that we can't control!"

"I can not control what's already here..." she put her hand near her heart "but I can control my actions, keep things on a professional level."

"I wont try to convince you of anything, Rach... even because I wouldn't tell you to dig deep when I don't know if he's in love with you too. But ONE thing I have to tell you: think very carefully about all of it, cause you can lose a treasure more valuable than such inheritance from your aunt ... even with all the benefits I know that it brings you. "

They smiled sadly at each other and Rachel asked for two more shots of tequila, served with salt and lemon.

She knew she would think better sober, but who said she wanted to think of something now?


	18. Chapter 18

**I know there is a lot of people reading, but I would really really love to know what you think! **

**Maybe you could even help me with my language mistakes, cause english is being something truly difficult for me!**

**Hope you enjoy! =))**

* * *

All the tequila in the blood of Rachel had made her desire to invade Finn's room, when she arrived at her apartment and at dawn the next day caused a super headache that took hours and some painkillers to be excised. Her conversation with Jesse resulted in an urge to give a real chance for what she felt for Finn. He really had filled her life with happiness, much more than all the money and property received, despite the inheritance being put to good use in numerous classes and sponsoring the choir, which had been her dream for years.

However, for some days, she just took her time to think. There was a lot at stake. What if he liked her, they had all that sexual chemistry, but he was not in love with her? And what if they were in love, but couldn't make the relationship work out, like many couples, even those who truly love each other? How would their interaction be like if something went wrong? She could end up without him and without the legacy, what would be the biggest disaster of his life, no longer very successful.

Because she didn't consider a success having almost 26 years and never have casted a Broadway musical. Failing to lead the choir who she coordinated to the Nationals, not even once, was equally frustrating. Besides having had only two boyfriends, one of them being Jesse St. James, one of the gayest guys she knew.

Despite all this, on a rainy Sunday morning, when she saw him enter the kitchen, with air still drowsy, responding his "good day" for her with a huge smile, thinking it could be worth the risk.

"Oh! I'm glad you're here. I was thinking about something I want to talk to you." She said shyly, while he occupied a seat on the bench, facing her. "What do you want to eat?"

"What you're doing for you looks great!" He said noting the mix of fruits, cereals and honey she was preparing. "And I also need to talk to you." He said, seriously, what made her not as determined as before.

"You can... speak first." She resolved.

"It's OK ..." He cleared his throat. "I am really embarrassed, but I... NEED... to ask you something."

"Okay... talk." She encouraged, but deep down she was afraid of his request.

"I hadn't told you, but the play was a sucess and they're going to start a short season on Broadway." Finn was referring to the musical he was working in, which was, until then, an Off-Broadway production. It had been a transition in record time! "That was good for the director, producers, but for me it was terrible." He continued, seeing that Rachel, who was smiling, was now confused. "They invited a more experienced actor Theo Stockman... to be John."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Finn! You liked it so much... you were so happy!" She spoke, really supportive. "And I know it's no consolation, but I think they are making a bad choice!" She completed, with full sincere mind.

"Okay... at least I had a chance... I made the play. People watched and... I may arrange something soon." She nodded and he continued. "The issue is that I assumed some financial commitments before knowing it. With what you pay me, I can afford those commitments, but with this work I was joining a money to another thing... that is important to me."

"Uhum." She showed she was watching the reasoning.

"Coincidentally, last week, Puck told me about a campaign that he will shoot, which will pay very well, and he referred me to this work. Thinks I have the profile and such ... I only have a problem."

"What can be so bad in a job, Finn?" She questioned, curious, but also realize that he was troubled by what he had to say.

"It turns out that the female model that will do the job is the bride of the owner of the agency... and he is jealous as hell and... and I dated her for a while when they were not together yet. He only agreed to think about my name for the campaign because Puck said I got married and such." He paused, but continued when she said nothing. "He'll just sign this contract with me if he believe that I represent no danger, then... Well, what I wanted to ask you was if we can have dinner with the couple... you know... to pretend that we are really a couple."

She felt suddenly nauseated. Wrapped her stomach just thinking about the possibility of Finn actually having some kind of relationship or interest in this model, which could be dating the owner of the agency by interest, and she, posing as his wife, would end up helping them to have a secret affair while working together. The model could even be the blonde that she had seen in the theater.

"What are their names? How is she?"

"His name is Sam Evans and her name is Quinn Fabray. And... what do you mean with 'how is she'?"

"Physically. I... maybe I know her from the magazines."

"Oh, she's blonde, has green eyes... nothing special. Whatever... many models have that description, right?" For him it was indifferent, since she was a bore. "Are you okay, Rachel? You're so white!" He asked, frightened by the pallor of her.

"I'm a little sick."

"Sick?" He showed more concern than he should.

"Stay calm, Finn. Nausea is not always pregnancy, ok? And in this case, it has no chance to be. I take the pills for years and religiously. I would say I'm paranoid about it. I can't stay without them because I my period is irregular and with a PMS and cramps impossible to bear."

He was happy with the sudden information that fell into his lap. She did not take pills due to be sexually active, but on clinical grounds. Maybe she was not seeing anyone besides him. It made him relieved, hopeful, cheerful. When you're in love with someone, the only thing worse than not having the person next to you is to know that she is being touched, hugged, kissed, loved by another person, then he wanted to believe she was alone.

However, if he was relieved, she, in turn, was tense, fearful of the possibility of knowing, during a dinner at her own home, the mysterious blonde who Finn seems to be intimate in the theater, unaware that he was being observed by the woman with whom he had just spent a wonderful time at home.

"Do you want to go to the doctor? I can take you."

"No, Finn. It must have been a pressure drop. I'm already better." She breathed. There were different answers she could give him, even though her head was a mess and so. "As for dinner, we can do it."

"Are you sure, Rachel? I am the one Who is hired here. You have no obligation to..."

"It's okay... really, Finn. We can do it." She assured him.

Basically, nothing was right. If it was difficult to pretend in front of her parents, which not demanded much physical contact, it would be even harder acting to convince strangers that they were two lovers. This would involve demonstrations of intimacy, affection, hugs, kisses perhaps. Furthermore, if the model was the blonde who was with her husband in the theater, she would have to learn to deal with her jealousy.

However, there was no other way out. Besides wanting to help Finn, now she was not going to calm down until she faces that Quinn girl and confirm she was or was not the woman who had caused her to pull away from Finn. She would count the hours!

* * *

**Is Quinn the blonde? Do they have an affair? What do you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the long wait and thanks for your reviews! It means the word to me! =))**

**Hope you enjoy! Kisses...**

* * *

"And you took all this time to tell me that? And here I thought that I was your best friend... what an idiot!"

"Santana, please! It's not time for you to be dramatic, ok? You always have been and will always be my best friend, but I was not prepared to talk about Finn. It was very painful! You know I never fell in love in my life. I dated Noah cause we got along really well, we were popular, he is really hot... I dated Jesse because he's gorgeous, talented and was really helpful to me... but love? No, I never knew what that was."

"And now you know? Can't you be confusing things again?" Sant said almost angry.

"It has to be, San." She sighed. "If it was not, why would I want to put him on my lap, when he's not okay... why would I be tempted to pet him, to kiss him, to embrace him, every time I look at him? Why would I even THINK about risking my heritage ... and I would I feel like a stab in the chest every time I think of him caressing the face of that... girl? "

"Well... if so, dearest, you will not lose this war without fighting!"

"What do you mean, Santie?" She asked wearily.

"I mean that you will at least show him what he's missing, leaving you at home, and going out with another woman. And also show that Quinn girl that she can be a model, but you are the hottest girl in NYC. "

"Oh, Santie... You're the best. I love you." She said, laughing. The Latin girl had a particular way of dealing with everything, and even by crooked paths, ended at least improving the her mood.

Some days had passed after the Finn's request and the two friends were spending the afternoon at the mall. After Rachel finally telling Santana everything that had happened between her and Finn, they spent hours choosing a dress for Mrs. Hudson to use at the dinner that she and her husband would offer that night and doing some aesthetic treatments in a refined and renowned Center beauty. Santie convinced Rachel that the maid could, and should, take care of the preparations alone and that she should get to the apartment wonderful, well coiffed and with make up, put her dress, and have a good glass of wine, while waiting for the guests.

Finn was speechless when he saw the brunette into the living room of their house, the first and most formal room, where they had decided they would receive Quinn and Sam, to chat and have a few drinks before dinner. She looked stunning in a navy blue dress, strapless, short, with silver sandals, with very thin and very high heels, her hair loose and wavy, light makeup that emphasized her eyes.

If he praised and approached her, he knew he would not contain himself, so he went to the bar where the drinks were, and began to pour himself a shot of whiskey with ice. Only when they were far away and he had his eyes rested on the glass, he said she was beautiful, as always, and that, surely, Sam would be impressed and convinced that he had no reason to be jealous of his bride. He also thanked her for meeting the owner of the agency and stressed that he only had asked her to do it, because the money would have a destination as a very special project for him.

There was no time for him to offer her a drink or for her to ask about what was the project. The guests arrived right after he spoke, and then he opened the door. They took a deep breath, preparing to start with a pretense, nor really pretended, which, incidentally, was much worse than if everything were actually being staged.

Once the presentations were done, they breathed again, but this time, relieved. Finn because he realized that Sam was more relaxed than he expected and Rachel because the girl she was receiving at her home was not the same one she'd seen with him in the theater.

Quinn should have more or less her age and the other blonde appeared to be younger. She could not say that for sure, because she had not come so close, but it seemed that way. What she could say was that she definitely was not the same person. Her hair was also blond, but Quinn's hair was short and straight and the unknown girl used hers wavy and longer. The mysterious woman was also taller and more curvy. Now that Rachel had stopped to think, she was not like a model should be.

It was great to know that she was not getting at home someone that she considered, even without knowing, a disaffected, a problem, a thorn in her side. It was also very good to know that the girl with whom Finn would take photos, possibly sexy photos with poses that involve physical contact, was not the same whom he had shown so much affection. Thinking about the pictures and looking at the blonde before her, sitting on her couch and getting a drink from Mr. Hudson's hand was far from comfortable, but still, it was better that if her suspicions had been confirmed.

Rachel had occupied a place on one of the couches, while the couple was invited to sit in another, facing her. Finn had served drinks for everyone, accompanied by Sam on whiskey and leaving women relish the drink of Bacchus. After that he positioned himself next to his wife, and thus the four started a good conversation about various subjects, while taking his first drinks and some more, until called by the maid that, properly uniformed, announced that meal was served.

Until and during dinner, all Finn and Rachel did was hold hands and exchange glances naturally, amid the chat that had been established. It was a little more stressing only when Sam and Quinn made questions about how they had met, why they married so fast that no one from the agency had been invited or had even heard about it.

"We know each other by a mutual friend and it really was all very fast between us. I was already moving into this huge apartment, and didn't want to be alone, so I just hinted that Finn should come live with me." She began to respond.

"But her parents cherish traditions, so I decided to ask her to marry me. Sorry that I have not called you two but, besides it all being fast, we wanted a simple ceremony... with family and a few friends only." He amended.

"No problem... we were just curious." Sam assured, starting other topic.

After dinner, however, the two were looser, because of the drinks. It was more difficult to see where the pretense ended, and the real smiles and the glances full of desire started. It was more complicated to realize in time that they were sitting dangerously close, he had his arms behind her on the couch, she had landed her hand on his leg and was making circles with her fingers there while they continued to interact with Sam and Quinn.

When the blond couple decided to take advantage of a brief interruption in gossip to exchange endearments, the two ended up doing the same. Finn tucked a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear, staring her intently, as she smiled.

Without warning, he reached over and kissed her. He knew it would be just a kiss, she would just let it happen because of the guests, because she had already made it clear she did not want to get involved with him, but even then he kissed her. He needed that kiss, even if it was their last, even if she would fight with him later, even if she would fight with him immediately and he would lost the job opportunity. He only thought about kissing her again, killing the longing that shook his chest as if nothing mattered, as if there were nothing beyond the two.

She also gave herself to that affection without thinking. He left the lips stick together, to explore, to suck, tongues savoring and squabbling for space, per domain. She held the nape of her husband, and shuddered with his strong hands on her back, with one wave of desire so familiar invading every cell of your body, around the time the kiss lasted.

"On Sunday, you said you wanted to say something to me, but then when I asked you what... you said it was nothing... that we should plan this dinner." He said, running his fingers over her face, when they separated. "What do you want to talk about, Rach?" He asked hopefully.

"It was not even anything important. Was just about things from the house... nothing else." She lied, having returned to reason, thanks to his question. Time had passed and now she was not sure about wanting to take the risk of staying with him. Quinn could not be the blonde, but her presence made Rachel recall the scene she had caught.

"Lovebirds, lovebirds ..." Sam said, laughing. "It's getting late and we'll leave you alone soon, but we have business to attend to, Finn."

"Why don't you talk to Sam in the office, Finn? You'll be more comfortable... and so are we." She smiled, looking toward Quinn, who smiled back.

The men went towards the other room, as she suggested, leaving the two girls alone for the first time. Rachel did not know what to expect from one moment alone with Quinn, but probably would unfold some matter typical of women who should not be so hard to bear.

The blonde in no time, was unsympathetic or made any comments that could disturb the brunette. He did not talk about his involvement with Finn in the past nor implied anything about the photos that they would do together soon. In contrast, she seemed very in love with her boyfriend, spoke of him all the time, made millions of compliments, and Rachel could understand the reasons, because he was not someone who could only attract a beautiful woman because of his bank account and influence. He was as beautiful as Quinn and also had everything to have been model himself before being owner of the agency.

However, if it was certain that the conversation did not result any reason for Mrs. Hudson to be jealous of her husband with the blonde, specifically, the same conversation, with topics ranging from clothing, jewelry, shoes, gym, beauty treatments, diets , plastic surgery and miracle drugs, did Rachel think of how she was different from all the women that Finn was accustomed, stunning, glamorous, perfect as Barbies.

Suddenly, all she wanted was for that night to be over, for the couple of princes to go away. She could lock herself in the bedroom and sleep, leaving things exactly as they were before dinner, before one more kiss. Locking herself and pretending, leaving things exactly as they should be, would be perfect. He belonged with a girl with a perfect nose, blonde hair and green eyes.

While Quinn talked nonstop, Rachel just twisted. The only thing she needed now was hope that Finn would make things easy, not wanting to talk about said kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't think you are liking the story and it makes me sad =(**

**Anyway... another chapter for you.**

**Kisses!**

* * *

Finn didn't difficult Rachel's life at all. As the couple formed by the owner of the agency and the model left the apartament, without looking in her eyes not once, he told her he had been hired for the campaign and thanked her for having received them, repeating that the money would help a lot and that, therefore, meant a lot to him what she had done. While he spoke, he took his keys, which were in a box in the sideboard which stood near the door, and a coat, that remained hung near it, for emergencies. He said he was going for a walk and when Rachel realized, he was no longer there.

Rachel did not know whether to be relieved or sad. Our thoughts are very confusing and contradictory when we are in love. Hers transited between wanting to forget that they had kissed and let him free to a type of woman who had more to do with him, avoiding future suffering and having problems with the execution of the contract, and wishing, on the other side, that he still wanted to talk about them, that he even tried an approach, that there was still hope for them.

The kiss didn't change anything between them. During the following weeks, their chance encounters, inside the house, meant quick conversations on trivial matters that used to take only a few minutes. In addition, both were very little at home, she being involved in more classes and having increased the number of rehersals per week with the coral, which represented sticking out every day, at least a portion of the morning and afternoon. He, in turn, was involved with new auditions, as well as the gym, volunteering at the hospital and photo shoots.

When, however, Rachel learned that Kurt, the younger brother of Finn, would spend a few days in NY, making selection tests for a fashion college, the girl made a point to offer the guest room, so it does not needed to stay in a hotel. The boy had never left Lima, was only 18 years old and probably didn't know anyone other than his brother, who lived in that city.

From the conversations the two had had during the period in which they were closer, the brunette knew his brother was very important to Hudson, they were very close. Although they were not born of the same mother or the same father, they were much closer than many brothers by "blood" she knew.

The beginning of their relationship was complicated because Finn was thirteen and Kurt was four when Carole married the younger boy's father, Burt Hummel. Over time, however, the elder had become the protector of the other, walking him, hand in hand, on the way to school, teaching him to protect himself or often protecting him personally when they were older and the problems to face became more serious.

Finn did not accept Rachel's offer, because he knew that his brother was smart and attentive too, and realize that he and his wife did not sleep in the same room. Rachel tried to debate further, saying that the boy might suspect for not being invited too, but to no avail. He said that he would say that they were still virtually in honeymoon and needed privacy, and ensured that the boy would understand. Eventually agreed on at least welcome you to lunch.

Rachel wanted to know what were Kurt's favorite dishes and chose one of them, and another who was a favorite of Finn. She and his brother had only seen once, in their wedding, and, despite the marriage to be false, her passion for him was real, which meant she could not help wanting to please her husband, cooking for him, as was customary, and also trying to win the admiration of his younger and beloved brother, whose opinion should be paramount.

"Rach, we are not having a crowd here... it's just... us!" Finn said, as he entered the kitchen, around one in the afternoon, and found her finishing what was almost a banquet. It was a beautiful sunny Sunday, not always seen in NY. Summer was finally there.

"I wanted to do what he likes... and what you like... and I still had to do something for me, huh? After all, not your filet mignon or Kurt's fish come into my diet."

"I do not understand your diet." He commented, laughing and messing with his phone.

"I've explained that I don't eat meat... NEVER... I open an exception to other things with animal origin when I think I need."

"But it seems that, at least, will have more people to help take care of it all this." He said, indicating the food. "I received a message..."

At that moment, they both heard the doorbell and Rachel ran anxiously into the room, apron and all. It seemed that it was she who was going to meet someone she loved, someone she missed. Finn was amused with so much excitement. Not long ago he had fun with Rachel and wished he could do it again, have a delightful afternoon, relax beside her brother and Blake, who he had just come to know was coming too.

When Rachel opened the door, she thought she would faint, scream, die for not breathing, or something like that. Standing before her, along with Kurt, was nothing less than the blonde with whom she was having nightmares, sleeping and awake. She was pale, cold, shaky, catatonic, mute, while Kurt greeted her with a hug, kisses on the cheek, and a sincere thank you for the invitation. She was not deaf, however, and could hear very well the conversation that started by her side.

"Finn!"

"Blake." He hugged the girl, taking her off the ground. Rachel felt her blood boil and tears trying to fall from her eyes, but she managed to use her acting skills to not let this happen. "Kurt." He held his brother.

Blake smiled a little bland for Rachel, while the brothers embraced. She knew that woman could only be Finn's wife, but thought it would be more convenient expecting to be introduced. Rachel smiled back, concluding that one day would win an Oscar for sure. Was born to act. That was the only explanation for her not to have gone away from them as fast as a hurricane, and still manage to find a way to put a smile on her face.

"Blake, this is Rachel. Ray, this is Blake, my cousin."

"She is MY cousin... I only lend it to you!" Kurt said, pretending to be unsympathetic, eliciting laughter from Finn and Blake.

Rachel still was not able to laugh. The fact that the girl was a cousin did not mean anything, even more if she was not really his cousin. Not from blood.

"You are as beautiful as Finn told me you were. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Blake said, smiling, hugging Rachel, as would naturally be among members of a family.

The girl was being very friendly and Rachel knew it was going to have to relax, to endure, probably for a whole afternoon, her presence. Furthermore, she began to think about the possibility of having made a mistake, after all Finn would not talk about her with a girl whom he was having an affair or had intentions of doing so. Or is it that the blonde was pretending on the compliment? Even with someone of the family, why so much affection, on the day she visited the theater? Why would he hold her hands and caress her face?

"Are you are hungry or... do you want something to drink?" Rachel asked, trying to be as responsive as possible. Knew he had to fend off thoughts stubborn or he would tell she was strange. She decided she would simply spend the afternoon watching them.

"How are things, Blake?" Finn asked, gravely, while the four were headed to the dining room. They had decided to have lunch soon.

"They are improving. It's still hard... still hurts... but at least I can be myself and I have my place in the world now."

Rachel realized that Finn and Kurt gave her sad smiles, sympathetic ones, and Kurt took Blake's hand in his two at this point. They were sat side by side at the table. Finn sat in front of his brother and Rachel in front of the other girl. The maid, who was waiting for them, went out, then start bringing the dishes.

As they ate, all revolved around the subject of news about Lima, brought by Kurt. Rachel learned then that Blake no longer lived in that city but in NY, like she and Finn, which had just attend the first semester of college of architecture. That made her even more flea behind the ear but at the same time, as the conversation flowed, she could see that Finn was interacting with the girl like she was truly his cousin, or maybe even as a younger sister.

"Ginnifer wants to see you, Finn. She sent me about three messages, between the time I left home and when the cab stopped at the door of your building."

"Why didn't she come today?"

"Oh... because Kurt was your guest... and I've come with him without being invited... I wouldn't bring someone else!" She continued laughing.

"How ridiculous!" He threw the cloth napkin on her, teasing.

Definitely, it was a family interaction and Rachel began to feel guilty, regretful, and a big dork who could have the man of her dreams in the arms and wasted the opportunity. She was even more sure when Blake decided Finn was being rude and Rachel deserved to know more about the subject.

"Rachel, I don't know if Finny told you anything, because he is extremely discreet, but Ginni is my girlfriend." Rachel made a negative sign with his head, while she scolded herself a lot, mentally. "She and I met in Lima and decided to study in NY. We knew everything would be easier here. People are less hypocritical..."

"That's why I want to escape from Lima as soon as possible too." Sentenced Kurt. It was also clear that he had a homosexual orientation.

"When we came here, my parents began to suspect our behavior with each other and such... or maybe they already distrusted before, but have preferred not to talk about it... I don't know. The fact is that during these last few months, my life has been very difficult. My father does not accept... uncle Burt tries to defend myself and end up fighting with his brother ... my mother and my father almost broke up because he wanted her to stop talking to me... a big hell!"

"Oh, Blake, I'm so sorry." Rachel said finally, holding her hand on the table. She really felt bad for her. She knew what her father Leroy had passed when his parents had discovered his sexual orientation. It had been years and years of silence and pain.

"It's much better now. When I talked to Finn, the other day, he made me understand that the most important thing was I didn't lose my essence... I didn't lose who I am. He made me see that my father can think differently and don't want to handle this, but he loves me... and I will not be me who will be void to please anyone."

The puzzle was complete: the day that Rachel saw Blake, Finn was comforting and advising her. How could she have judged it so wrong?

Lunch was over and the four of them spent a pleasant afternoon watching movies and talking. Even when it came time for Finn to go to the theater, to make one of his last performances in the play, Kurt and Blake were so comfortable with Rachel, they stayed a bit more.

She could feel what it was like to be part of the family and the feeling was definitely very nice! It was a pity that marriage existed only on papers!

* * *

**Please, tell something, guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! I am really happy and grateful cause I recieved reviews and I LOVE them! =))**

**Because of that, I'm updating faster. Isn't it good? ;)**

**Hope you enjoy it and maybe you could review even more... what do you think?**

**Kisses! And until next chapter!**

* * *

After Kurt and Blake left her house, Rachel took a bath, moisturized her body slowly, almost as if she were caressing herself, and wore a black nightgown that made her feel beautiful, attractive and sexy. She needed something, anything, to make her feel better about herself. She was so stupid! She was so embarrassed for what she had thought about Finn and so guilty for everything she had wasted.

When dressing up, she was doing it for herself, not for him. She would eat something light, read a little and sleep. She still didn't know if she should talk to Finn or how she could tell him that she had put him out of her room and out of her life just because of a wrong assumption.

However, after trying to read a book for some time, and trying to sleep for awhile, she realized that it would be impossible to do anything that night, unless waiting for Finn and talking to him. The whole story would be playing like a movie in her head while it were not clarified, so it had to be done, as hard as it were.

She returned to occupy the sofa of the TV room, with her book in hands, attempting in vain to transform letters into words, words into sentences, sentences into coherent paragraphs. Everything was jumbled, confusing, unclear, in those pages. Her mind, however, had ceased to be a mess, and it was very clear what she needed, what she wanted. She only had to go ahead and pray. Pray hard that there were still hope, that she had not destroyed any interest that Finn had for her.

Then, shortly after midnight, when she heard the guy enter the apartament, she called him and he entered the room, quite surprised.

"Still awake?"

"I was just not sleepy." She tried to sound nonchalant. "How was it today?"

"The situation is not the best, right? I was not the only one excused, so for some of us this was the penultimate week. Next week, will be only goodbye and uncertainty." Answered dejectedly. "I need to slow down too. I'll make a chamomile tea for me. Do you want some?"

"I..." She sighed. "Finn, it isn't true that I'm not sleepy. In fact, it is half truth. I really lost my will to sleep... but it's because I want... I need... to talk to you."

"Did something happen? Was there any problem with Kurt or Blake... a problem... at lunch or after I was gone?" He questioned, sitting beside her on the couch, worried.

"No. Nothing happened at lunch... I mean... it has to do with lunch... but at the same time, it has not." She buried her face in her hands. "I... I'm so ashamed, Finn!"

"Shamed?" What had she done to be ashamed of?

"Finn, that night when I asked you to leave my room and go back to yours..."

"Yeah... the night you threw me out." He spoke roughly.

"Oh, please, Finn! Don't make things worse!" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry. Go ahead" He changed his tone, because hers showed how difficult it was being for her to say what she had to say.

"You had motivated me to get out more, to have more fun, to live life. And when we talked, I could not have shown how much it was having an effect on me, but it stuck in my head. So I decided that you were right... that I should relax, let loose... so I got ready and left."

"I know it! When I arrived, you were not here... and you arrived late in the evening, throwing me out. Good way to follow my advice, eh!" He could not avoid the irony, but she would not get angry or upset with him now. He was just hurt and he was acting on that maxim that the best defense is attack.

"What you don't know is that I went to the theater, earlier that night. I went there to meet you and invite you. I didn't want to go alone, I wanted to go out with YOU." His gaze returned to be inquisitive, curious. "But I got there and you was with Blake. And I knew nothing about Blake... All I saw was the man with whom I had spent wonderful moments, hours before, petting and looking fondly to another girl... a really beautiful girl!"

"Rachel!" He exhaled the air he even knew he was holding, and leaned back on the couch, dropping all the weight of his body. "I do not know if I'm extremely angry at you for not talking to me..."

"What good would it do, if I did talk to you, Finn?" She interrupted him. "I was sure you were going to tell me she was a friend. I know very well that you can not go out with anyone because of our contract. Besides, you didn't really owe me any explanation... cause we had no commitment, we were just getting to know eachother, enjoying eachother company. How would I charge you anything?"

"Then you just chose to put me out of your life? You ran away and... that was it? You chose to forget everything... leave it all behind?" He was pissed!

"Don't you understand it was hurting, Finn? I felt... I felt jealous. I should not, but I felt... and I couldn't think about being with you and remembering you treating another girl with the same affection... having the image stuck here in my head."

"You can't be serious, Rach! You are crazy to think that it was the same affection!" He looked at her for the first time after the revelation. "The Blake is my cousin ... she's more, she's my SISTER! When I was fourteen, fifteen years old, I used to took her and Kurt to the playground... I served as their nanny." He looked down at his feet, because he could not face her. "You, Rachel... you were my temptation."

"Am I no longer a temptation?" She asked, her voice low, sweet, almost sad, with just a trickle of hope remaining, after hearing the verb in the past.

"Rachel, I'm upset with you because you jumped to conclusions... you were insecure... you didn't see that I was totally crazy for you, I didn't need another person... didn't want anyone else." He was driving her insane! What did all those verbs in the past mean? "But I am also relieved cause you at least had a reason more..."

"More?"

"More... acceptable, maybe. A reason that shows that you don't just think about this crap of a contract we signed. A reason that shows that you are involved, that you have feelings." He looked at his hands, then to his feet, sometimes to nowhere in particular, but still would not meet her eyes. He was really torn between anger and relief.

"You haven't answered if I'm still a temptation for you." She tried again, despite the fear of his response.

"Rach, babe. You are not A temptation for me... you're THE Temptation... my biggest temptation." Now he looked into her eyes.

He could be upset and not pleased with the way she handled the first obstacle that appeared in their relationship, when he was just starting, but her face, the quiet apology coming from her eyes and the smile that had just sprouting on his lips when he answered her question, were all he needed to know that what he wanted most was to restart.

"And you're mine, babe. I want you SO MUCH!" She spoke amid her breath was becoming heavy, approaching him, with one hand on his face, carresing the stubble that formed there. "I wanna be yours, Finny! Makes me yours." She whispered in his ear, causing a shiver.

He never had much pleasure in meeting the request of someone, as he would have that night.

* * *

**Finchel is back! What do you say?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I would like to thank VERY MUCH to those who commented! It is really important to me, especially since I don't have English as my native language and it gives me a lot of work to do this version.**

**Thanks and hope you enjoy! =)**

* * *

Finn dug his fingers into Rachel's hair, holding her and kissing her lips slowly. Their lips touched and moved away some times, before join for real, then they opened, letting their tongues meet in a silent communication of the passion and desire that were spreading thru their bodies. After a long and slow kiss, full delivery and mutual exploitation, both sought the missing air in their lungs, and their eyes met, making huge smiles on both their faces arise.

Thus, always looking into Finn's gorgeous eyes, Rachel climbed in his lap and began to open the buttons of his shirt, as he stroked her arms, back, legs, every place that the nightgown didn't cover.

"This isn't fair, ok? You can't talk to me and ask me to make you mine, using one of these nightgowns that makes me crazy!" He said, while exploring her body, looking at her with the adoration that he had returned to allow himself to have.

"I thought it was me who made you insane, huh?" She teased, kissing his neck and running her hands over his shoulders, pulling down the shirt she had finished unbuttoning.

He smirked and quickly got rid of the shirt, pulling also the T-shirt he wore underneath, as she watched him, pleased to see how she messed with his instincts. He pulled her tightly, pressing her body into his, making her feel his erection. He thrust his hands beneath her nightgown, squeezing her butt, rising thru her back, and finally lifting the piece of satin, to take it off completely, exposing the body he loved so much.

"You were right. That's even better, babe." He sentenced.

They kissed some more, feeling the touch of their skin at the same time. Then he explored her neck with his lips and tongue, her breasts with her hands, thumbs rubbing her nipples slowly. She opened his belt, the button of his pants, the zipper, touching his cock. The two were already more than ready and had already waited too long.

"I love when you touch me, Finn." She said, breathing deeply. "But I want you inside me. I need you inside me. I want to be yours." She begged.

He picked her up from the couch and made her lie down on the familiar living room carpet, while he completely got rid of clothes. He laid on top of her, pulling her black lace panties, without haste, but she was impatient and ended up getting rid of the item, quickly pulling him towards her.

He laughed seeing her impatience, but he also was eager to finally penetrate her again, so that was what he did, eliciting a loud moan from the girl, and moaning sorely too. The rhythm of their bodies was synchronized, as if they had never stopped doing that, and it became faster and stronger, with him going deeper and deeper inside her. They called each other names, until they were no longer able to issue any coherent sound.

They enjoyed the moment and stayed together for some time, connected in the most intimate way possible. Finn felt unable to let go of Rachel, but realized he no longer had the strength to hold the weight of his body and not crush hers, so he rolled over, pulling her to stay on top of him.

The room was getting quieter, as their breathing calmed down, but it was a more comfortable silence than ever existed between them, and when the two were with their breaths fully restored, they began to kiss and caress, sharing the sweetest, calmer and most gentle kisses and caresses.

"Do you still want tea?" She asked, after a time of cuddle.

"No, I was going to drink tea to sleep. Now, I really don't wanna do it." He replied smiling happily.

"And how about a snack?"

"A snack?" He questioned curiously.

"I was thinking of waffles with cream cheese... chocolate milk shake..."

"Waffles... curd... chocolate... Are you nervous?"

"No." She laughed heartily. "I'm very happy indeed! Ecstatic!"

"Then, come on." He surrendered, laughing at the enthusiasm she demonstrated with her answer.

They prepared their meal together and she suggested that they took everything to her suite, where they ate on top of the bed sheets, using those trays made to have breakfast in bed. As they ate, they talked about the things they had stop to share, like her classes, her work in the choir, which had had its last performance of the school year the previous week, because the summer holidays had begun. He related the photo shoots he had done with Quinn, who had also come to an end, and told her about some auditions which had been scheduled for the following week.

The trays were set aside and they stayed in bed, lying, embraced, her head on his chest, his hands gently strolling through her tresses, her fingers playing with the hairs of his arm.

"I just missed you so much, Finn. Your smell, your kisses, your touch..." She lifted from his chest and positioned herself so stare at him."...you inside me, completing me, even though I didn't know how I was incomplete before." She patted his face, as she finished speaking, and kissed his mouth, then.

"I was just dying for missing you too, babe." He kissed her, a little more intensely. "Rachel?"

"Huh?" She could sense some concern in his voice.

"You are a great temptation for me. Having you asking me to make you mine, as you did... I... I just couldn't deny it." He took a deep breath. "But it's not just you who feels afraid, Rachel. You've shown that you can take me to heaven, paradise, to a place I had never known before... but you also can send me to hell!"

"Finn." She spoke worriedly, sorry for everything, a regret noticeable in her voice. "I want to be with you for real... I'm not gonna push you away anymore."

"Wont you throw me out of your room... and say you can't handle it and that it has to be professional?"

"No." She giggled. "I will not kick you out. You can sleep here whenever you want."

"And what if I want to sleep here every night?"

"If you want to." She smiled and they kissed again. "But if you stay here, I wont let you sleep easily, you know?" She provoked.

"Huuum..." He whispered, kissing her neck, stroking with his nose behind her ear. "Is that a promise?" He also teased.

They laughed together and then showed each other that they were speaking seriously. Desire and willingness were not missing on that bed. Nor they would anytime soon.

* * *

**Review if you like it, please, cause I think I'm not doing a good job, since statistics show many people reading, but almost no one says anything! =(**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't have good words enough to say how grateful I am for all the reviews! Thank you VERY MUCH!**

**I hope you keep enjoying and interacting with me, because it encourages me a lot! I even haven't posted my fics in Portuguese, because I'm more excited to post this haha...**

**Enjoy! Xoxo**

* * *

After they made love again, Finn and Rachel were lazily lying on the big bed in the suite, their naked bodies embraced, under the sheets, talking about Kurt and Blake, and the situation of the girl, who had touched Rachel, who was used to the prejudice as a result of having two parents.

"I have something for you. Wait here." Finn said, after remembering something, leaving aside the issue and getting up from bed.

"A gift?" Rachel perked up.

"Wait, you curious." He replied, laughing at her as he pulled his boxers.

The boy went to his room and came back with a small package, colored paper and with a golden ribbon bow, which he gave to Rachel, sitting on the bed beside her.

"It is not my gift. I wanted it to be, but it is not." He lamented, before the joy she had shown, with the possibility that he had something to give her. "This gift is from Blake and Ginni. As they were not at the wedding, because of all the confusion with Blake's father, the day she was talking to me in the theater, she gave me this package, so I would bring it to you."

"And as I kicked you out..."

"...I didn't give it to you." He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Finn." She smiled sincerely. "It's beautiful! It's really different, isn't it?" She observed the object in her hands.

"Ginni's mother is a designer. She did it. The girls were bland, thinking it was impersonal for a gift, but I assured Blake that it was not a problem... that you would love it. Especially because you know they couldn't give you something personal, right? " He laughed.

"I loved it. Seriously! And I know exactly what I'll do with it."

She rose from the bed, putting the nightgown that was on the floor, discarded shortly after the end of the snack. She walked to her desk, opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a book, whose pages she flipped quickly, finding the photograph that one day Finn had left beside her bed.

She had hidden it at the bottom of the drawer, among the last pages of an old book of receipts and had pushed his feelings for the most inaccessible place within her, as if she could keep them there, forget them. Now she was restoring it and letting it go to the surface, to truly live all the passion and desire that were concealed. The photograph, like the feelings, had to be rescued, and its presence in plain view could even be as a symbol of the new phase.

She walked over to bed, shaking his photo, showing it to him. She sat down, placing it in the beautiful picture frame sculpted in nacre that she had just won, and then placed the gleaming object in the same place where she had found the photo, when he had left it for her, with a affectionate note on its back.

"It would be more beautiful with a picture of you." He said, looking at the object in her nightstand.

"With this, I can not agree." She kissed him and he held her by the waist, pulling her closer.

"And why not a picture of us?"

"It would be great, but... we only have wedding photos, and I will not put any of them here in the bedroom. Everything was... fake."

"This picture is also false, Ray. It's a photo from a hype."

"It's different! It's still you... your smile. Besides, you gave me this picture, you wrote a sweet message for me on its verso... it was spontaneous, it was ... something real between us."

"You're right." He said, kissing her hand sometimes. "If it is for us to put our picture somewhere, it has to be a picture of us together... as the real couple we are now."

"That's it!We'll get several for a whole album!" She added, lively, hanging on his neck, and making the boy laugh.

They kissed passionately, exchanged caresses, but sleep was coming and they decided not to fight it.

"What do you have to do tomorrow, Finn?" She asked sleepily as they cuddled.

"Nothing important... gym only. And you?"

"Only Pilates in the afternoon."

"Great. I'll go to the gym in the afternoon too, then." She smiled and he pressed her harder against him. "Ray?"

"Hum?"

"Not everything was fake at our wedding, ok? I didn't lie when I told everyone that you were the most beautiful bride I've ever seen in my entire life." She caressed his hand, which was resting on her belly, and sighed. He kissed her face, with all the tenderness, all the love that grew even more into him. "Good night, Rach." He said softly in her ear.

"Good night, Finn." He received as an answer, and had really his best night's sleep in that apartment.

He slept so heavy that he only woke up around one p.m., finding the other side of the the bed empty. He stretched, smiling at his own photo on the bedside table, remembering the wonderful evening spent with Rachel, realizing that there was a short and a shirt for him over the bed. His wife was methodical and he knew it, and the presence of his clothes there, so he would not leave the bedroom in his underwear, at the risk of showing more than he should to the maid, was just a confirmation.

He dressed and walked to his room, where he would probably keep his stuff, but where he intended not to sleep anymore, in order to brush his teeth, shave and take a quick shower. His girl probably would be waiting for him, perfumed and beautiful, as always, and he needed to be equal to.

After a few minutes, he walked through the house looking for her, but did not find her neither in the kitchen nor in the TV room or the library, which were the places where the brunette used to be. He was thinking about preparing to eat alone, for he was hungry and she probably had tired of waiting for him to wake up, and had gone out for her Pilates class, when their maid entered the kitchen, greeting him.

"Good morning, Mr. Hudson."

"Good morning, Mrs. Robbins."

"Mrs. Hudson asked me to tell you she is waiting for you on the terrace."

"Terrace?" He asked, confused. He didn't remember having gone to the roof once.

"Yes, sir. She is waiting there."

Finn had to think a bit to remember, finally, that there was a ladder behind one of the walls of the living room, which led to the top of the building where he had never been before. He rose rapidly, wanting to find his shorty asap, planning, at the same time, to invite her to come down to the kitchen, for the famine was killing him.

Arriving at the top of the building, however, he was not only greeted by an extremely smiling Rachel, as he was surprised by a breakfast worthy of a five star hotel.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She said, walking toward him and getting on tiptoe to kiss him.

"Good afternoon." He replied, wrapping her completely with his arms and pulling her feet slightly off the ground. "Why did you let me sleep for so long?" He questioned, with some concern. "I didn't want to leave you alone... I wanted to spend the day with you."

"I didn't wake up so long ago. And we have the rest of the day... the night, the dawn... tomorrow, the day after tomorrow." She punctuated his remarks with kisses on his neck, while he still held her, despite having her feet placed on the floor.

"Huuuum... it's so good to hear!" He said, with his eyes closed, feeling her body next to his, her lips brushing against his skin.

"Come on! I know you're hungry." She claimed, pulling him by the hand. "I did plenty of food, because it is kind of a breakfast-lunch, huh?" She giggled.

"There's food for about five here, Rach. Even considering that I eat a lot." He joked, sitting in front of the table next to her. "I'm kidding, babe. It's perfect!" He held one of her hands and took it to his lips, softly kissing it. "And that view? It's sensational!"

"Yeah, I know. I've been thinking about cleaning the terrace, for us to spend time here, now that it's summer. In other seasons, even in the spring, it is not very pleasant. It's too high, so it's quite cold." She stopped to taste some grapes. "When I woke up today and saw this beautiful sunny day, I thought it would be perfect if we spent the day here, had breakfast... so I asked Mrs. Robbins to clean it while I prepared cookies, cake, juice..."

"This banana bread is delicious." She smiled as he devoured another piece.

They ate and spent a few hours together on the terrace, talking, looking at the view, telling each other funny stories about situations they had witnessed in NY. Time flew and it was time for Rachel to go to her first Pilates class. She decided to try it for indication of Quinn, now that, without the choir rehearsals, her schedule was more empty. Finn also prepared himself to go to the gym and made sure to take Rachel to hers first.

"You're spoiling me, babe." She said when they were on their way.

"Don't you always go everywhere by car with Mr. Zokner?"

"Mr. Zokner must have over seventy years and doesn't handle holding one of my hands, and giving me kisses at red lights." She teased, making Finn laugh.

Rachel had to fight hard to focus on the new form of exercise for an hour, that afternoon. Sometimes, her thinking would escape to memories of moments she had shared with Finn the night before and earlier that day, sometimes she would imagine situations that she'd like to live with him, surprises she wanted to do, places to which she wanted they would go together, sex fantasies she dreamed of performing.

In another gym, while Finn was doing his series of bodybuilding, Puck arrived and started his. He chose a handset near from the one his friend was using, to seize and get acquainted about his last days. He immediately noticed the smile that the other couldn't avoid. It was definitely the kind of smile that a man has on his lips after enjoying a great night of sex.

"I think you got it right with Rachel, huh?" He was careful this time not to draw Mrs. Hudson by her maiden name. "Am I right?" He saw the other man just laughing and continue his movements. "I totally am!" It was his turn to laugh.

"I think Rach is the love of my life, man." Finn noted with satisfaction.

"You're acting like a girl, dude!" Puck sneered.

"A girl? I'm sure she doesn't think so, man." He assured his friend, grinning maliciously, beating him with a towel and walking toward another device.

"Now that everything is cool between you guys, I wanted you two to meet Lisa, brother." Puck went behind his workout companion, also changing his exercise.

"What if we go Wednesday to Joe's Pub? Do you think Lisa would enjoy it?"

"Sure, man! Damn, it'll be awesome!"

"I'll talk to Ray, you speak with Lisa, and I'll call you to confirm it and match." Finn closed the subject, focusing only on his exercises.

A part of him was super excited about this double date between him and Rachel, Puck and Lisa. The place he had suggested was a bar on Lafayette Street, he and Puck used to go to. It was a place he had always loved and that probably Rachel knew and loved too, or she would love it, as soon as she knew it.

There was no way she wouldn't love one of the most famous and busiest NY bars, with music and live performances of various genres of artists, frequented by beautiful people and relaxed, with a warm and intimate atmosphere given by candlelight and comfortable velvet sofas.

Another part of him, however, regretted the suggestion. They never had a real date, and instead of going out alone with her, he would get her to a date with another couple. He had to fix it and have his first date with Rachel before meeting Puck and Lisa.

This had to be perfect! But between planning and execution, it was a mission that he had only two nights to complete. And he had no idea, yet, how he would accomplish this.

* * *

**Joe's Pub is real. If you are curious, just put its name into Google. I can't put the link here because it does not allow links...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Last chapter had only four reviews =( Didn't you like it?**

**Hope you enjoy this one! Xoxo**

* * *

Finn could take Rachel for dinner that night or the next, and the restaurant would be the place of their first real date. He wouldn't do wrong, for example, leading her to Sardi's that, besides being one of the best restaurants in NY, has the famous caricatures of celebrities on the walls, including one of Ethel Berry, and receives many celebrities on a day-to-day . Like any aspiring singer and actress, Rachel loved the place and had already mentioned it in some of their conversations.

Dinner, however, is the most obvious of romantic dates, so he dicided he would go with her to a restaurant only if he couldn't decide on something more interesting. He wanted the date to be memorable, impactful, and a dinner, even in the best and most adored restaurant, probably would not be something really unforgettable.

Maybe things would get easier with a little help and, at that time, he could only think of one perfect person to give him that "helping hand".

"How are you, man?" Finn asked on the cel phone, as he walked toward the car, after taking shower and changing, leaving the gym.

"I'm great, despite it being unbearably cold in here." His friend answered.

"You're in Buenos Aires, right?"

"No, Finn. Bariloche... and the temperature is below zero. I'll freeze!" Said Jesse, with an exaggerated attitude, as always. "What made you remember this beloved friend of yours, so suddenly? I don't think you just miss my pleasant company,huh?" He said wryly.

It had been a long time since they had talked to each other. When Rachel met Jesse for the last time, he was on the eve of traveling to attend a short season of The Sound of Music in Argentina. He had used their night in the bar as an opportunity to say goodbye to his friend. With Finn, however, he had only spoken, very quickly, by telephone on the day of his shipment. He hadn't had the chance to try and find about his feelings for her, and he wouldn't simply ask about them, because it could thereby expose his friend without necessity.

"Dude, you're hopeless." Finn laughed. "But you're right, this time. I need your help."

"I'm all ears." He said, almost singing the words.

"Where should I take Rachel to the best date ever? The perfect date!"

"Take Rachel, huh? Aren't you forgeting something, man? Isn't there something I should know before I help you?"

"Sure." He laughed. "We're together, man. Really together... as a couple. I owe you this... I know it! If we weren't married yet, I would invite you to be my best man, okay? Now, please, help me! Where do I go with Ray?"

"Okay, okay. I wont even waste our time, feigning surprise. I had already realized something was going on. Regarding the meeting, let me think." He paused, leaving Finn anxious, but he knew Jesse enough to know that pressing him would be worse then waiting. "A restaurant is too ordinary. Seeing the city view from the top is also common for you two. Going to the theater either. Huuum... I get it!" He practically shouted suddenly, after he remembered something. "Have you ever heard of a Dinner Cruise on the Hudson River?"

"No... I have not. I know there are always several boats on the Hudson, but this cruise thing... no, I know nothing about it."

"A friend of mine was proposed in one of these. She always talks about this delighted. It seems that is a beautiful ride, super romantic... and it's almost impossible that Ray has already gone to one of them... she would have told me."

"It sounds great, but what if she has problems with boats? Nausea, dizziness and stuff?"

"How nice to have a friend who knows like his palm the girl with whom you will go out, huh! I don't know what you would do without me." He sighed, mockingly. "I'm sure Rachel has no problem with boats. Ethel took us many times to walk around on yachts of her friends. You just need to make your reservation and enjoy the night."

"Shit! Reservation? I wanted to go tonight."

"Tonight, Finn? Would you ask a woman to get ready for such a date, that fast?" He spoke incredulously.

"I'll try for tomorrow, then. Thanks, J. I owe you this too!"

After saying goodbye to his friend, Finn browsed the Internet looking for information about the cruise. Some gym goers with whom he used to talk, once in awhile, would pass and greet him, showing no surprise to see him using his mobile, as surfing the net is currently a habit (or addiction) that virtually everyone got.

It was not hard to find the site of the Dinner Cruise and was also surprisingly easy to make reservations for the next night. Now, Finn could only hope that Rachel would enjoy the program suggested by Jesse, that, while driving home, he decided to supplement with an overnight stay in a classy hotel.

A few minutes later, he was at home with Rachel in his arms, watching television, eating left overs from breakfast and chatting. He talked about the plans with Puck and his new girlfriend, and she became super excited, because she had heard many good things about Joe's Pub. He was also excited when he invited her to dinner the next day in a special place, which he preferred to keep secret.

They shared kisses and caresses and laughed a lot, watching a rerun of How I Met Your Mother. Then they started to watch an old episode of CSI that Finn hadn't seen yet, and Rachel, who was seeing it for the second time, fell asleep in his arms.

He took care not to wake the girl, while carrying her to the suite. However, when he put her in bed, she opened her eyes, smiling at him. He smiled back and she pulled him to bed. There was no sign that anyone was sleepy before going to the bedroom, while the two made love twice. Only after that, both were ready to enjoy a well deserved night with Morpheus.

The next day, on the advice of Rachel, Ms. Robbins served breakfast on the terrace, as would be done throughout the summer. However, the couple ate quickly because each had their own activities planned for the day, and only returned to see one another at night.

Rachel insisted on expelling Finn from the bedroom while she dressed, so he only saw her quite ready. He wailed up at the beginning, but the sight of his wife coming into the room, stunning in a yellow dress that was in stark contrast with her olive skin, certainly offset every second of waiting. She was breathtaking! Any praise or comment would never be enough.

"You're perfect, Rach! Simply perfect!"

"You too, Finny." She said, smiling broadly. "It's better this special restaurant be really special, because my will now is to lead you to the bedroom and..." She added, running her hands over his chest, suggestively, but she was interrupted.

"Babe, don't do that." He laughed nervously, feeling his body react to the contact and the insinuation. "We have a reservation... and it will be worth it, I promise."

Finn hadn't promised it in vain. It was actually worth leaving home that night. Rachel always saw the boats sailing the Hudson River and had often desired to go on one of those tours. She knew, however, that the passengers of the boats were either tourists or dating couples, then the program had always been left for an upcoming occasion.

The Dinner Cruise offered the couple, as promised in their advertisements, a luxurious night in New York City. Rachel and Finn enjoyed a meal prepared flawlessly and tasted a wine of excellent quality, while observing Manhattan's night, taking advantage of spectacular views, thanks to windows that lined the restaurant, which was inside the vessel. In addition, there was the beauty of the environment itself, the gorgeous decoration.

After eating, they went to the top deck of the boat, perfect for a romantic walk in the moonlight. Even the weather was cooperating for everything to be magical. It was a hot night, the sky was completely clear and the moon full. They stood there for a long time, enjoying the view and the weather, but mainly the presence of each other, the caresses, the sweet kisses.

Before returning to the mainland, they even danced together to the music of a live band, and talked, sitting at the bar attached to the restaurant, tasting delicious cocktails.

During the ride, they crossed the Hudson, around Manhattan, up the East River, passing under the Brooklyn Bridge and heading north, with a panorama of the UN building. Turning, they sailed around the Statue of Liberty and watched the towers in Art Deco from Empire State and Chrysler Buildings, and then made their way back and landed.

Rachel commented that the program had been perfect, unforgettable, incomparable, and thanked her husband, showering him with kisses all over his face and neck. Then she realized that Mr. Zokner was not going in the direction of their house.

"Are we still going somewhere else?" She asked, surprise, getting a nod in response. "And you will not tell me where, right?"

"I can tell you." He replied, laughing. "We'll sleep in Gansevoort, tonight."

"At the Gansevoort Hotel?"

"Yeah." He confirmed, as if it was no big deal. "The hotel where my parents made reservations for us to spend our wedding night..."

"...and I canceled it."

"It could be any elegant and cozy hotel... as NY has many! But then I remembered the photos that my mother sent me by e-mail... and I found it perfect."

"Baby, we have a bedroom that rivals any luxury hotel room, at home. A huge tub... breakfast with everything we deserve. Why going to a hotel? We don't need it! I swear you've already provided me the best night of my life."

"We only have a breakfast worthy of a hotel, if you go into the kitchen. You know that, Ray."

"Cooking is not Mrs. Robbins's speciality." She agreed, laughing.

"See? I have at least one good reason to take you to that hotel."

He kissed her and she reciprocated, deciding that, if he wanted so, she might as well enjoy it. Leaving home environment is always good, and everything he had planned, until now, had been so good, that she had no reason to challenge the decisions of her beloved one.

After having one last drink at the hotel's bar and visiting its terrace, with contemporary decor and a beautiful swimming pool they regretted not being able to use, for lack of appropriate attire, the couple finally went to their room.

Finn took Rachel in his lap, like he would have done on their wedding night, if the situation when they got married were the same they were now living, if they had married for love. He led her to the bed and lay down beside her, and the two began kissing passionately, lovingly. Then one began to help each other undress, but with no rush, enjoying every touch, every smile, every look.

They toured with caresses, kisses, licks, sucks, all over their bodies, as if they were studying each other. They experienced the taste of their intimacies, until each of them drove the partner crazy. They made love till their bodies found exhaustion and did the same on Wednesday morning, disconsidering any activities they normally would do.

It was undoubtedly the perfect date Finn wanted to give his girl. And when they returned home together, he could not help but smile, remembering that she was his wife, and he would have her in his arms for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Chapter's note:**

**It is not possible to post sites here, so if you have interest, type Dinner Cruise in New York and Hotel Gansevoort on Google, because they truly exist. I never was in NY, so everything I said about the ride is in their ad.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Next chapters will be only lots of romance, sex and friendship... hope you enjoy it!**

**Kisses... and thanks for reading! =)**

* * *

After spending a few hours in a hospital, during the afternoon, reading to children, and some others in the gym, training, Finn had showered, had put an outfit not too formal, and was now waiting for Rachel, who once again had forbidden his presence in the suite, while getting ready to go meet Puck and Lisa at Joe's Pub

He saw the girl reach the room, smiling, and took his breath, feeling something he was already getting used to. It seemed that every day she could get a little more beautiful than the day before, which was crazy because she was yet the most beautiful of all women for him.

Rachel wore a white dress that framed her perfect body with a peep toe on her feet. But what drew Finn's attention was the neckline of her dress, which highlighted her breasts and seemed to leave them larger. He had no problem with the size of her breasts, they were perfect! However, there was no denying how much they seemed to ask to be touched at that moment.

"Baby, are you sure you need to use this dress... with this neckline?" He said, running one hand nervously through his hair.

"I didn't know you were the repressor type, Finn. I thought you were more like..." She replied, annoyed, but was interrupted.

"No, Rach... don't misunderstand me, please. I liked it. Actually, I loved it! You're able to... hypnotize me more and more, every day. And I'm not the repressor type... of course not." He came up and touched her face. "Actually, I'll love to see all the guys stare at you all night... and dying from envying me, cause it's my name you'll scream..." He was now speaking in her ear, whispering "...when I bring you home later."

"So what's the problem with my neckline?" She asked delicately.

"We'll be in a public place... which means I'll have to keep my hands off of you for a few hours. This dress complicates things a lot, babe."

Laughing, she took his hand and pulled him toward the door.

"Come on! You need to learn to control yourself, Mr. Hudson. You're not a teenager with its hormones boiling anymore."

Their night with Puck and Lisa was super nice. Rachel, Finn and the other guy had intimacy, stories, jokes, but Lisa was not excluded of the chats any time. At the end of the double date, the women were getting along so well that they agreed on doing Pilates classes together. Lisa already knew the activity, but she had spent sometime away of it.

The four not only talked, drank, ate, and enjoyed the shows that happened in the Pub, but also ended the night dancing when the music became faster, more lively. Finn had a little trouble with dancing, to say the least, but Rachel had already drunk enough and was sufficiently uninhibited to attack her body to his and dictate the pace. The boy finished the night wondering how, despite her neckline and the extremely provocatively dance, he had managed to survive, and especially had handled not to drag her into the bathroom of the bar and make totally wild sex with her, right there, holding her against the wall.

In the car, going home, she began kissing him, passing her hand over his chest and his abdomen. They shared lustful glances, when the two parted for air. He was extremely aroused and could see she was also horny, because her breathing was stirred and she squeezed her legs against one another. It would be fantastic if they could have sex right there, or touch each other, but the driver could see them, so this was not an option.

Somehow Finn managed to contain and control Rachel, until they reached the apartment. In the elevator, she was also impossible, skimming her body to his, kissing his neck, biting his ear, saying she wanted him very much, that she needed to be his, that he was hot, while thrusting her hands into his navy blue polo.

All he wanted was to lift her and put her against the wall, ripping off her panties and penetrating her hard, right there. Yet he was thwarted, once again, because there were cameras in the place and he prized Rachel's reputation, he didn't want her to be the target of the building employees in the near future.

Within the apartment, however, the story was different. As he had imagined invading her pussy, pressing her perfect little body against a wall, while they were at the bar, and during the short elevator ride, bed was not where they would have their first round of sex, that evening, but against the first wall that he could reach.

Thus they not even left the side of the entrance door of their house. Even with most of the clothes on their bodies, having been put away only pieces of fabric that would prevent contact, probably in less than a minute she felt him inside her, moving rapidly.

"Oh, my God, Finn! Oh, my God... that's good... so good."

"You're so hot, babe! You make me so..." He could not end, because she had captured his lips in a hungry kiss.

"Oh, Finn... hum... ham..."

"This... this, stirs me, babe ..." He said, between moans, feeling she move her body, half toward him, half drawing circles with her hips, making her clit have the so desired friction, that would lead her to madness.

"Faster, baby ... Please, Finn, stronger."

"So hot!" He said and she answered only with natural reactions, which showed she was close to reaching the apex: her groans, the greater pressure around his cock, the squeeze of her hands over his arms. "Come for me, Rach... come, babe... I'm just waiting for you." His breathing was hard, he did not know if he could actually wait more.

The answer was not long. What he had waited until now had been enough. She was hit by a wave of pleasure that almost caused her to lose control of her body, but with a little effort, she managed to keep her legs around his waist, long enough so that he also had an intense orgasm, and had put her down in safety.

Their bodies, however, needed a moment to recover, then both ended up sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, eyes closed and smiling lips, skin sweaty, breathing slowly calming down.

In bed, a few minutes later, they were calmer, less anxious, less desperate for one another, although still truly attracted to each other. The hunger couple gave place to the passionate, devoted and delighted one. They made love slowly this time, lingering in the preliminaries. Hands, fingers, lips and tongues covering skin, everywhere, before the connection between their bodies happened again.

When the sun pounded on Rachel's face, waking her from her sleep, it was time for her to leave for one of her classes. Finn was sleeping like an angel and she decided that it would be cruel to wake him. He had not mentioned having any important activity scheduled for the morning and he deserved to rest.

Already fully dressed and ready to leave, the girl picked up a paper on the desk and, leaving a few drops of her perfume in it, she wrote a little note that she placed on the nightstand beside him.

_I had to leave, but I left a little bit of me: the smell you love._

_Miss you already, so be prepared to compensate me at night, huh? ;)_

_Good day and good job. Break a leg!_

_Many kisses!_

_Yours,_

_Rach_


	26. Chapter 26

**When I wrote this fic in Portuguese, I explained at this point that it would last a little while, anyway, because there were some things that, to me, were essencial and were planned from the beginning. However, there were other things that could or could not be described in detail, so I asked readers if they would like to know already what would be the course and the end of the story, or if they would like to see some more of the relationship of Finchel (fofuras, smut , etc..) and coexistence of the couple with friends.**

**The readers of the fiction in Portuguese asked for happy moments of Finchel, then this chapter and some of the next will bring a little of this, before the story walks forward.**

**Hope you enjoy it! Kisses and thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was Sunday again, and Kurt had already spent over a week in New York, solving everything that needed to be solved. He had even seen the his brother's play, on Saturday, along with Blake and Ginni. Rachel hadn't gone with them, because her parents had asked her to accompany them to the birthday of an old friend of Leroy and, furthermore, as Sunday would be the last presentation, Finn asked her to go see the show that day, to accompany him, later, to a farewell party for the cast.

Kurt would return to Lima on Monday, early in the morning, so, to close his visit to the city with a golden key, Blake and Ginni decided to make a especial lunch at their apartment, and it was there that Rachel and Finn were now.

It was a simple apartment, very small, especially when compared to the one where the couple lived, but it was neat and cozy, like a real home should be. You could see, with ease, it was a place occupied by people who loved each other very much and watched out for each other.

"I loved that picture!" Rachel said, looking at a image of two girls in a picture frame.

"This photo is from the day we arrived here. We went out for dinner, walked through Central Park... that was where we asked a guy to take a picture for us... then we came back here and read vows we had written for each other. " Blake said.

"One day we will get married, I'm sure. But, besides being young, we didn't want to do it at that moment... when not talking with Blake's father... and everything." Ginni said, exchanging a knowing look with her girlfriend.

"I love weddings!" Kurt was excited. "You need to let me organize it... or at least help you. My only brother got married and I didn't even know the bride, to be able to give my precious hints."

"Kurt!" Finn scolded.

"Sorry, Rachel, my darling!" He said, very fulsome. "But it's true, Finny! You got married in such a hurry that we thought Rachel was pregnant." Everyone laughed at his ways.

"Our wedding was simple, Kurt. We preferred it to be that way. What we wanted was to be together." Rachel assured, feeling guilty for lying and sad for marrying someone with whom she was so in love now, but haven't even written vows for her. She had a twinge of envy Blake and Ginni, at this point, although the life of the girls was not easy.

"Simple or not, I really lament I didn't have the chance to go." Blake lamented.

"By the way, girls, I didn't thank you for the lovely gift you sent me. It's so beautiful!" Rachel said sincerely.

"Blake thought you didn't like it much, because we haven't seen the picture frame in your house." Kurt said, nothing discreet.

"I loved it! Your mother is to be congratulated, Ginni. It has a lovely design... it's different, delicate. You didn't see it there, because it's in my room, on my nightstand... with a very special photo."

In fact, on the day of their visit, it had not even been given her. However, everything she was saying about the object and the picture came straight from her heart. Because of her mention about the photo, she and Finn exchanged intimate glances and smiles, which were perceived by the other three.

Kurt and Blake looked at each other too, relieved and happy. The boy had shared with his cousin his concern regarding the happiness of his brother. It had been strange to see Finn marrying suddenly a woman he had never even mentioned, and, on the wedding day and on the previous Sunday at lunch, they didn't seem to interact as a happy couple, that was in love. Now, however, they seemed so enamored that people present were willing to sigh, observing them.

The conversation continued, lunch was served, everyone ate well and praised the skills of Ginni in the kitchen. The two girls were so kind, they bothred on having a vegan option for the newest member of the clan.

After lingering over dessert, they still had a lot to catch up on issue. The lively conversation was only interrupted when Rachel received a call from Santanna and stood up, pulling away to serve you.

"My dear hobbit, I need you to come over here right now." Santie ordered, but didn't seem worried. In fact, she seemed excited.

"I cann't, Santie. I'm with Finn visiting his cousin." The latin girl knew they were together for real now. Rachel had called her friend during the week.

"Come after that! You can bring your man."

"Sorry... I can't go, Santie." She said, laughing. "Today is his last performance... I'll see it... and then there will be a farewell party..." She paused thoughtfully. "Wait a minute, Santie." Away from the phone, she turned to Finn. "Babe? The party will be only for the cast and families, right?"

"No, no... we're just going to a bar."

"Could Santana go too?"

"Of course, babe!" He smiled and she smiled back.

Everything was arranged for Santana and Brittany to meet Rachel in the theater, watching the play with her and then going, along with Finn and his cast mates, to a bar next to the theater, to close the season. The childhood friend of Rachel said it was also a celebration, but did not tell the news, leaving the girl truly curious.

Rachel almost jumped for joy when Santie and Britt finally told her that they had declared their love for each other and now were no longer roommates and work colleagues, but girlfriends. Britt had accepted a job that had been offered her, weeks before, so there was no problem in the office, whose partners were known to be against relationships between employees.

Later, while Finn, Rachel and the two girls took another shot of tequila each, Britt, already with some difficulty pronouncing words, announced that, to symbolize the union of the two, she and Santanna had adopted a cat and given him the name of Lord Tubbington. Rachel was difficult to control, from that moment, because she only talked about how much she loved animals and repeated, without stopping, that she wanted to go to the house girls, to meet the kitten.

After passing through the stage of having fun with Rachel, who mingled love for kittens, puppies and bunnies, that her parents had never let her create, with excerpts from children's songs about animals, and observations about how Santie was happy beside Britt, while hanging around his neck, Finn faced the stage when he had to convince Rachel not to ask for any more drinks.

Then came the moment when, with all the patience in the world, he fought to get her out of the bar and put it in the car, so they could go home. She didn't want to leave the bar, much less wanted to go home, and returned to chat about needing to meet Lord Tubbington immediately, which made Finn finally lose his patience and put her on his shoulders, taking advantage of the difference in size between them.

Rachel kicked, screamed, punched his back, but the boy put her in the backseat of the car, said goodbye to her friends, quickly, and informed Mr. Zokner they could follow the direction of home.

In a matter of minutes, not only Rachel had stopped protesting, as she was sleeping, which made Finn completely forget that she'd just get it out of serious and smile like a boy, watching her. He put her on the bed, took off her shoes, covered her with a blanket and kissed her hair. He took a bath and checked his emails, before bedtime, getting happy with a particular message.

Just before dawn, the man was awakened from a beautiful dream, but to his astonishment and satisfaction, the reality that awaited him was even better. Fully covered by bedsheets, in a kneeling position between his legs, Rachel slid a hand with vigor over his cock as she kissed his abdomen, near the elastic of his boxers, the only piece of clothing he was wearing.

Almost immediately he felt hard, throbbing. He lifted, without speaking, his hips, when he felt she was trying to get rid of his boxers, so she could really do it. He stiffened even more when he felt her hand move, now in direct contact, skin to skin, up and down his entire length. He felt his whole body tense as her tongue and then her lips replaced her hands.

"My God, Rachel." He finally issued some sound, at the same time pulling the sheet to see her. She looked at him with a mischievous smile and continued what she was doing.

When he came, hard, holding her hair and pushing the mattress with his other hand, she drank every drop of his pleasure, feeling aroused just by doing it, without even having been touched yet. He breathed deeply, eyes closed, a inevitable smile on his lips, as he felt her body rest beside his and as soon as he had the strength, he stared into her brown eyes.

"It's my turn now." He said hoarsely.

She was wearing only pink panties he pulled out, using fingers and teeth. He noticed, in doing so, that only giving him oral sex and hearing about what he would do to her, had already made her wet.

He opened her legs and kissed her clit lightly, then slid his tongue thru all her pussy, introducing it into its cavity in the end. He moved his tongue a bit, inside and out, then replaced it with two fingers, and used his mouth to suck her clit, just the way he knew she loved.

It did not take long for her to reach the pinnacle of pleasure, repeating his name several times, biting her lip, squeezing the pillow, closing his eyes and throwing her head back. When she relaxed, he lay beside her, covering their bodies with the bedsheet again and embracing her.

They slept again, glued together. It didn't matter, not even a little, that the day was already dawning.


	27. Chapter 27

**One more chapter with Finchel and friends moments... hope you like it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Rachel's week was busy, because even though it was summer, the courses she was frequenting hadn't entered in vacation yet. Finn, meanwhile, took the opportunity to start doing auditions for new plays, to spend more time entertaining children in the hospital, and to continue with his physical activities.

However, they weren't away from each other not even a little, because they always spent all their free time together, watching TV, making food recipes, chatting, cuddling, making love, or simply keeping company to one another, while each one would make a different task of its interest, such as reading or surfing the Internet.

Rachel was reading a book one evening when Finn, who had been talking to Kurt on skype for some time, broke the silence that dominated the TV room.

"Rachel, baby, do you have some empty picture frame?"

"Picture frame?" She thought for a few seconds. "I think we gained some as wedding gifts. Why?" There were not many guests on the ceremony, but many friends of her parents, knowing about the celebration, had made a point of sending gifts.

"I received by email on Sunday, some photos that the photographer took from us in the boat. I took them for printing in a shop today... and wanted to put them somewhere."

"Let's take a look!" She invited him, smiling.

She set the book aside, walked up to him and put forth her hand. Holding hands, they went to a room where there were just boxes, some things from Ethel, which Rachel hadn't had the courage to discard yet, and the other containing said gifts. They sat together on the floor, opening the packages and, little by little, they found some picture frames.

"Are there many pictures?"

"Only three."

"What do you think of these?" She asked, showing two, discreet enough to fit anywhere in the home.

"Perfect. And this one?" He showed one, but it was awful and she did a grimace, poking him and laughing.

"This one is not cool, right?" It was her turn to show an object of questionable taste.

"Not really... but this one will do." He showed one that wouldn't match anywhere, but would be perfect for the bedroom. "It will go to my bedside table, with a very special picture."

They organized the boxes, Finn went to the bedroom to get the photos that were in a folder, then joined Rachel again in the TV room, and arranged the pictures just the way he had thought.

"This will stay here in the TV room." He showed her a picture frame of brushed steel, containing a picture of them, sitting at the restaurant table, and placed it in a small table beside the sofa, which had only one lampshade, until that moment. "This goes to the sideboard near the front door..." He showed another steel object, carrying a photo of them embraced, in the bar attached to the restaurant "...and this for my bedside table."

The latter frame showed a picture of her alone, beautiful, smiling, sexy and at the same time, shy, captured by the camera of the artist. It was, without a doubt, the image that he wanted to see in the morning, when waking up, if it was not possible to see Rachel herself, beside him, because of her morning activities.

The brunette smiled, seeing her photo, and kissed the boy warmly.

"I'll put it there." She said, removing from his hand the photo frame he said he wanted to put near the entrance of the apartment. "Put the other one in the bedroom and come back for us to see Psych, ok?"

Later, after seeing this and other programs, and as they prepared to sleep, Finn realized that his shorty was looking at the photograph on his bedside table and smiling.

"Admiring yourself, baby?" He teased her.

"It's just amazing how it shows so well I was that night. How I was feeling HAPPY!"

"Aren't you happy now?" He feigned concern.

"Of course I'm, you fool." She giggled. "But it was a special night."

"I know, Rach. It was special for me, too." He said, stroking her face as she stared at him.

"But it was too expensive, Finn! We didn't have to sleep..."

"Worth every penny, babe!" He interrupted emphatically. He understood that she was not a spender person, having been educated to keep her feet firmly on the ground. But he didn't like the fact that she couldn't see she deserved every single detail of the night he prepared for her.

"Speaking of money, Finn... it's been some time that I'm willing to ask you... you said something about a project for wich you need to save some money... but you never talk about it."

"Rach... I..." He sighed. He was not expecting it. Not at all. "Will you be upset ... or suspicious... if I tell you I want it to be a surprise?"

"No. It's fine." She was a little disappointed, but if he wanted to surprise her, she had to respect his will and trust him.

"Are you sure, babe? If it will make you wary... or sad... I can tell you."

"No. No... really. It's ok. I'm sure it's gonna be a great surprise." She smiled, laying her head on his chest. He was also sure that would surprise very positively, that she would be proud of him.

Some days later, while taking breakfast on the terrace, Finn received a phonecall from Sam. The advertising campaign starring Finn and Quinn was being a success and the photos produced by the modeling agency had been highly praised by both the advertising team, as the owners of the brand of perfume that was being promoted through the images of the two. Sam was delighted because it meant a good chance of new contracts in the future, so he wanted to celebrate, and invited Finn and Rachel to have dinner at his apartment.

If their meetings with Puck and Lisa, and Santana and Brittany had been fun, dinner with the blonde couple was equally awsome. Rachel left home believing it would be a night full of formalities, but despite the fancy dining and the stylish clothes, the four of them didn't take long to get comfortable with each other, replacing work subjects for sports, music, cinema, TV shows, traveling, etc.

Quinn found out that Rachel was niece of Ethel Berry and Rachel discovered that the blonde girl was a big fan of her aunt. The girl had all her movies on DVD, magazines with photos and interviews, an unauthorized biography (that, from what Quinn reported quickly, was not unfaithful to reality), and some tailored clothing, which were copies of parts used for Ethel, in films she did or events she went for.

Finn realized that Quinn had changed a lot, probably because of her relationship with Sam. She wasn't boring anymore, or limited in terms of subjects, and she didn't seem concerned with her image. She had been professional during the photo shoots they did together, and was being friendly and spontaneous now. Not once she had tried to throw herself at him and, for the first time, he saw her as someone who could become a friend.

Sam and Finn also took the opportunity to get to know each other, more than they had had the opportunity until then. Before, they were always together to address work issues. Now they were just celebrating a success common to both, in Sam's apartment, drinking whiskey while talking and joking. They discovered thus common interests, among them sporting activities.

It was during this lively evening that came the idea of Finn attending the club, as a guest of Sam, once a week, to play squash with him. And it was also during their conversations that Rachel and Quinn decided that the brunette would do the same intensive language course in French the blonde was already enrolled in.

These activities would yield also many evening dates with the two couples, because after studing or exercising, they would get used to meet for dinner or to have a few drinks. So a dinner to which they had gone with the feeling of fulfilling a social obligation ended with the beginning of friendships they would take for the rest of their lifes.

Not to mention that it was an unpretentious comment made by Sam, that night, that gave rise to the idea of a certain special trip to Mexico.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm very sad and not able to write anything, so, even though the reviews have been very few, as this fic just needs to be translated, I'm posting it instead of my stories in portuguese.**

**Hope you like it more than the last chapters...**

* * *

Only a few days had passed since dinner in Sam's apartment. It was night when Finn came back home, after an afternoon of heavy workouts at the gym, going straight to the master bedroom, where he found his brunette, sitting in front of her desk, fiddling with her computer.

"Hi, gorgeous." He said, entering the room, heading toward her and giving several kisses on her neck.

"Hey, baby." She replied, sly, turning her neck, to give more access to him.

"Doing something important?" He asked, moving away and starting to undress.

"No... just reading some news and gossip. No big deal." She lied.

"Do you believe I took FORTY minutes to come here from gym? Forty!" Normally, with no traffic, it would take about fifteen. "They make a pavement repair somewhere and everything... the whole city is in chaos!"

She looked at him, that was sitting up in bed, now shirtless, with just sweatpants covering his body, getting rid of shoes and socks. She walked over to bed, sitting behind him, and started massaging his strong shoulders.

"Huuum... this is GOOD!" He breathed deeply a few times, feeling her hands take some of the tension from his body. "We should have a week for us, babe... take a trip. I love New York, but sometimes I get a little stressed with so much movement, so much noise! I don't know... maybe we could visit my parents in Lima ... or go to a beach. I guess I have some friends who could lend us their house... possibly."

"In fact, I also had this idea, Finn." She stopped the massage and he turned to her. "Next week, I still have a few classes, but then all my courses will take a break. So I thought we could travel for some days... and I was actually looking for something on the Internet." He looked at her curiously, and she smiled, standing up. "Come here."

She took the chair across from her desk again and he stood behind her.

"Do you remember what Sam told us about a trip he made last year?" She said, already making a website that she had minimized appear on the screen.

"Sure! He and Quinn went somewhere to see some photo shoots for a mega campaign the agency did for a new resort... right?"

"Yeah... this resort." She was referring to the heavenly place whose photos were occupying the screen of her computer. "Las Ventanas al Paraíso... but I don't know if this is the right pronunciation." She laughed.

"Wow! What a place ... fuck!" He stooped a little, sticking his chin on one of her shoulders. "But what has this to do with our little trip? Are you thinking about looking for a place like this?"

"No, Finn. Actually, I'm hoping we could go there."

He turned her chair, leaning down in front of her then.

"A high-end luxury resort?" He asked, seriously, incredulous, but she just nodded her head, smiling. "In Mexico?" She did the same movement. "You KNOW it would be SUPER expensive, don't you?"

"I've thought upon your advice about spending on things that make me happy, about enjoying everything that my aunt left me."

"I don't know, Rach. I... you know I couldn't pay for my part. The... money I've saved... I have plans for it."

He stood awkwardly, running his hands nervously through his hair. He would love to make that trip with her. Of course he'd love to! It would be like their real honeymoon. But the fact that he paid to be her husband was already uncomfortable, and now he would have to travel at her expense too.

"Finn, come here." She asked, and he crouched in front of her again. "It will be a present, ok? And one thing we'll do together... like the boat ride, the night in the hotel." He caressed one the side of her face. "It's always you who plan the best programs! It's my turn." She joked.

"Okay, then. But... can we plan it all in awhile?" He asked hugging her and lifting her from the chair. "I want a little more of massage... just laying there in the tub instead." He added malicious.

Rachel just gave him a look full of desire and bit her lower lip, which served as a response more than enough, so he literally carried her into the bathroom, where that night, which was already good, became even better.

Some days later, the couple embarked towards Cabo San Lucas for a well-deserved week of peace, tranquility, comfort and warmth, and, of course, heat, both because of high mexican summer temperatures, as on account of the fire within them that instead of fading, would become increasingly strong day by day.

The place was truly paradise, doing full justice to its name. The services of the highest quality, the most gracious staff, the comfortable and gorgeous accommodations, the sublime nature around. It was impossible not to relax in this place, though, in some moments, Rachel would feel a little out of place amid such sophistication, after all she had money now, but always had lived with simplicity. Even some places and events she had gone with Ethel were not as luxurious, probably because, being very young when she accompanied her aunt, the woman had chosen to take her to the ones that wouldn't collide much with her reality.

Finn always found a way to put her at ease, however. For some reason, he seemed more familiar with the constant flattery, with the exotic names of the dishes, with the variety of cutlery at the table, and made everything seem simple, joking and making her relax. Incidentally, the jokes were a constant among them, as well as the affection they shared, discreetly when someone was close, or more daring when they were at a considerable distance from other guests and resort staff.

Another constant was the photographs. Finn had bought a wonderful camera, which Puck had sold him just because he wanted to buy the latest release of the brand, but it was practically new. He had also learned a few things from his photographer friend, so, throughout the trip, the object seemed an extension of him, which registered almost everything.

"Finn, babe, come here. Stop shooting for a bit... and stay with me." Rachel asked one afternoon, extremely sly, almost pouting, in a way that made it impossible to deny her anything.

"Of course!" He said, smiling. He put the machine on a table where there were some of their belongings, like sunscreen, a newspaper and a magazine, and laid down beside her on the double lounger. "I think I photographed enough for today."

"You look like a kid with a new toy. You don't unglue yourself from this thing!"

"One day you told me that we'd have pictures enough to fill an album... I only took it seriously." He shrugged.

"Firstly, you're photographing the landscape much more than you're photographing us. Secondly, you probably have images enough for about... fifteen albums already, Finn."

"I'm shooting everything... cause I want to have memories of each moment of that trip, Rach. It's our first travel together... really together." He kissed her. "And, anyway, nowadays we don't need albums to store photos... or to show them to people."

"You're right... I'm being annoying! But it's just because I prefer you glued in me." She said, charming, coming closer to him.

"Glued, huh?" He teased, moving even closer, his body actually sticking to hers, and started pecking her lips.

"Uh-huh" was the only sound she made, before they indulged in a kiss full of desire and, before long, the couple needed to get their things and go to their room in order to avoid starring a big scene near the pool.

Another day, in the morning, Rachel made Finn leave the machine in their bedroom, when they left to go to the beach, because she wanted him to get into the sea with her and there would be no one to watch their belongings, then it would be too risky carrying valuable things. He didn't complain, because of the prospect of diving in such blue sea, accompanied by such a beautiful woman, wearing a tiny white bikini and smiling at him, and also because they had gone to the beach before and he had already photographed her, walking in the sand, coming out of the sea, lying on a towel, with the sun touching her body, and even doing some poses for the camera.

In the night of that same day, however, Finn took the object with him again when, after dinner, he and his wife went to a show of Salsa in the resort bar. The young man photographed quite of the presentation, but most of the pictures were taken when Rachel was chosen by a dancer to learn some steps, and readily accepted, driven by some margheritas she had consumed. Then it was her turn to grab the machine and take some pictures of him, and to convince him to hand the camera to one of the waiters, so they could also be together in some pictures from that great night of fun.

In their last evening in the Eden, despite knowing they would have to wake up early the next day to go back to NY, neither Finn nor Rachel wanted to sleep. They both wanted to enjoy every second remaining in that fabulous trip, even though now they were no longer properly taking advantage of the activities of the place, since they were already in bed, resting in the arms of one another, after making love.

Both were silent, only sharing glances and caresses, until Finn started humming something. It was a beautiful song which Rachel also enjoyed very much, and when he reached the chorus, he moved and lifted her face, that was resting on his shoulder, to look her in the eyes, singing.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

Rachel also had never felt so happy in her life as she felt in Finn's arms, and, like the song he chose said, being in love was all she needed now. So she kissed him and then they gave themselves to each other once again.

It was the last time they did it in Las Ventanas al Paraíso, but the song did not lie, and going home didn't mean, in any way, leaving the paradise behind.


	29. Chapter 29

When Finn and Rachel returned to NY, Jesse had already came back from Argentina and was dying to miss them, plus super curious to see together the couple he had introduced, despite not having had any ulterior motive in doing so. Santana also wanted to see Rachel, as soon as possible, and offered to have dinner at her house that week. Puck, in turn, wanted to see the photos taken by his friend, in order to prove whether he'd been a good teacher or not.

Knowing all this, Finn decided that they should gather all their friends at once, on Saturday night, and Rachel loved the idea. They bought a lot of beer and tequila, and she prepared assorted appetizers and delicious, from which it was difficult to keep the young man away, until the guests arrive. She prepared a playlist of songs, to be played all night, and he set up a presentation with the pictures of the trip and connected the computer to the television, so it would stay being displayed all the time.

"You meant it, when you said we didn't need albums, huh?" She said while he prepared everything and she arranged the appetizers on a table they had transferred to the TV room.

"I just hope Puck wont criticize the photos. It'll be a shame if I do all this just to be demoralized." Laughed and she accompanied him.

"I'll take a shower, babe." She said, giving him a quick kiss. "But don't take advantage of my absence to eat, Finn. The table is already tidy... and they shouldn't take long."

"Huuuum..." He muttered naughty. "I think it's really dangerous to leave me here alone with these delights. Why don't you take me in the shower with you, huh?" He asked, sliding his hands down the sides of her body, and passing his nose behind her ear.

"Babe, don't do that, please!" She begged. "If you go with me, they will arrive and we'll still be there... you know it."

"All right." He accepted. "But later..."

"Later, I let you have your way with me, squeezing my body against the wall of the shower... just the way you like it." She assured, seductive, running her hands through his abdomen.

"Oh, my God, Rachel!" He almost shouted, feeling aroused already, and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Go on, then... don't torture me!" She smiled at him and walked out laughing, and he ate a piece of cheese and some olives, still trying to control his hard breathing.

Jesse was the first one to arrive and took advantage of the fact that Finn was still getting ready to submit Rachel to a kind of interrogation. He became aware of her mistake about who was Blake and criticized her for jumping to conclusions, he heard the story about their boat ride and secretly boasted for having given the hint, but also stood proud of his friend for adding the hotelroom to the date, and finally heard about the trip to Mexico, praising the current relaxation of the short brunette, who was finally enjoying life without guilt.

Santana and Brittany arrived shortly after Finn had finally come to the TV room, carrying a beer for him and another one for Jesse. Rachel was in the kitchen preparing a traditional Mexican margarita, and the two girls joined her, showing pictures of Lord T., while she did her task. Santie grabbed a beer and follow Rachel, and Britt accepted to joining Rachel for the drink.

The Five of them were talking excitedly when Noah and Lisa arrived. The guy and his girlfriend hugged Rachel, and he was walking up to greet Finn, when he saw an old latin friend, who he hadn't seen in years. Although he knew Rachel was in contact with Santana and Santie knew Rachel had met him again, after so much time, the shorty girl hadn't told either of them that the other would be in her apartment that night. She wanted to surprise them and succeeded.

"Puckzilla" She cried, running toward him.

"Satan!" He returned the nickname from their high school years, lifting her from the ground, to hold her, laughing. This even made Lisa a little jealous, before knowing that the beautiful brunette was accompanied by her girlfriend and relax completely.

After they both presented their partners, they spent a good time chatting and catching up on one another's life. At the same time, the others talked about various subjects. Sebastian joined them, minutes later, and Rachel reminded everyone there were various delicacies to be enjoyed at the table. Finn, in turn, began to display images of the unforgettable week in Cabo with his wife.

The last ones to arrive were Sam and Quinn. The blonde young man was carrying a beautiful orchid that he led to the landlady, before his bride embraced her with sincere affection, as soon as they were received in the TV room. This demonstration of tenderness hadn't gone unnoticed by the other brunette girl in the room, despite the conversation in which she was engaged. She also noticed the fact that Quinn, after greeting all the people, pulled Rachel into a corner, for a private conversation.

"Sam and I chose the date, Rach! Isn't it great?" Said the blonde girl, thrilled.

"Of course it is, Quinn! I'm really happy for you!" She smiled sincerely.

"I wanted to ask you something." She claimed awkwardly.

"Sure! What?"

"When the day gets closer, I'd like you and Lisa to help me with some things... things for my house, things for the party... bridal shower, these little things."

"It will be a pleasure." Rachel assured.

"You know, Rach... I know a lot of people... but I don't really have FRIENDS. It's my fault in a way, because I was never an easy person, I have always been very spoiled." She lamented. "And then... this little world of super models, with so much competition and gossip... and Sam being rich and everything... I don't frequently trust people, you know?"

Rachel nodded, showing that she understood and supported her. The blonde hugged her, as she had done when she entered the room, then clapped her hands like a happy little girl, making Rachel laugh.

The whole night was very lively, with everyone marveling at the photos that were being displayed on the big TV screen, and enjoying the stories that Rachel and Finn were telling, whenever the images would make them remember something interesting about the trip. Even when there was no more to report on Mexico, lack of subject and jokes was not a problem for those present.

Before that night, all the guests were friends of Finn and Rachel, and some were already friends with each other, as Santanna, who knew Puck and Jesse, cause they had been Rachel's boyfriends, and had even presented Jesse to Sebastian, her best friend since they studied Law together at NYU. Puck and Lisa had been working for Sam for some years and had developed a personal relationship with him and Quinn. Sebastian was member of one of the most important offices of Manhattan and was part of the legal team that worked for Sam's agency, so they would always meet on lunches and dinners, even if it were to discuss business only.

After that small party, however, it would be appropriate to say that all ten become friends of each other. Of course some would always be closer than others, because they had more affinity, more interests in common and everything. However they would always be together in events like reunions at one of their houses, during which they would drink, talk loudly, joke, laugh soundly, tease each other, play games.

They would be together at weddings, bridal showers, bachelor parties, births of sons and daughters, premieres of plays and celebrations of work triumphs, and also at some sad and difficult times, because that's what friends are for.

Rachel obviously couldn't guess that all this would happen in the future, but one thing that she could see, that night, was that everyone was happy. Finn's idea had been very sucessful. And for this reason, when almost everyone was gone, leaving only Santie and Britt, and the blonde was sleeping in the guest room, suffering the effects of tequila, she not even felt tired.

"Would you help me carry these things to the kitchen?" She asked her friend. "I'll leave some things for Mr. Robbins to do, but some things need to be put in the fridge."

"Sure." The latin girl answered already picking the things Rachel was referring to. "What is it, with such Quinn girl, huh?"

"What do you mean, Santie?" She asked, already laughing because she knew very well that Santana was jealous.

"Why so many hugs... and whispers, and giggles?" The other questioned, hassled, already in the kitchen.

"Santie, stop being silly,ok?" Rach required, looking at her friend. "Quinn is a nice person. You will really like her, if you talk to her for real, and you don't have to worry about her, cause she may be growing to be my friend... but you are my SISTER!"

The two smiled and embraced. In fact, it couldn't hurt anyone to have more friends, and she actually had found some comments Quinn made, throughout the night, quite entertaining. The relationship she had with Rachel was something else. They felt like family and nothing could unsettle it, ever.

Rachel closed the door behind her, after saying goodbye to the girls, who have left her home in the middle of the night, and walked straight to her room, where Finn was waiting for her. She believed the night had been absolutely perfect and knew it would finish even better, because, after all, she had made a deal with her husband sooner, and she was eager to fulfill it.

She found him lying, reading a book, and with another book bigger in his lap.

"Are you already in bed, babe? What about our shower little prank?" She asked seductively, starting to open the buttons of her blouse.

"I'm totally in!" He assured her, smiling broadly. "But I wanted to show you something before." He continued, handing her the book bigger and putting the one had been reading at the bedside table. She sat beside him, opening the book that, in fact, was an album. "I printed some pictures I took in Cabo and were not in the presentation that I prepared."

"How beautiful!" She noted, smiling, looking at the first pictures. They were pictures of her, mostly, but there were also several of them together.

"These are only for us to see... these are... our private moments." She looked at him and they both smiled. So she started to look at the pictures.

"What is it, Finn?" She asked, pages later, seeing some photos in particular, which were taken while she was sleeping. Some showed her face, others showed parts of her body, but they were not vulgar. They didn't show her pussy or her breasts, they were pictures of her legs, neck, back, hands.

"I couldn't resist. I had to capture every part of you... immortalize that moment." He stroked her face gently. "We'd just made love... and you were sleeping like an angel... my angel."

It was her turn to touch his face and then she put the album aside, getting closer to him and kissing him passionately.

"Sometimes I think you're too perfect to be true." She sentenced, and he laughed.

"I have my flaws, Rach. Believe me!" He laughed more. "I just... I'm just madly in love with you, Rach. I am CRAZY for you." He kissed her again, deeply.

They were already glued to each other, kissing and touching, but she pulled away from him suddenly.

"What happened, babe?" He asked, worried.

"It's just that I remembered something." She said, seriously, worrying him even more, but a smirk soon appeared in her lips. "I have one thing to do..." She bit her lip "... right there in the shower."

**Do you see smut coming up, right?**


	30. Chapter 30

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. It is pretty much just SMUT. It has a little of romance, but it is much more about SMUT... really.**

**Kisses, folks! **

**And if you like it, please review, ok? It means the world to me!**

* * *

Rachel and Finn went for the master bathroom, and while she got rid of her shirt and jeans, he adjusted the water temperature. It wouldn't be the first time that he would take a shower with his wife, so he knew exactly how she enjoyed it in the summer. With the environment perfectly prepared, he got rid of his pajama pants, seeing that she was taking her bra, and got into the shower, getting wet, because if he didn't, his own temperature would rise too fast.

Completely naked, Rachel joined him, approaching him enough to get wet too, but without touching him, and pretending she cared only about the water. He ran his hands down the sides of her body, from the bottom up, starting just below her hips and going up to the height of her breasts. He swallowed, cause this simple contact had already left him hard. It was nothing new, however, because sometimes, just looking at her, he would be completely ready.

He slipped a hand to her breast, moving his thumb on her nipple, and with the other hand he lifted her chin. They shared quick glances, but long enough for him to realize her pupils were dilated, showing her desire for him. They kissed with intensity, anxiety, lust, and without stopping the kiss, he pushed her body towards the wall, pressing his body against hers and feeling the always so delicious contact.

"What was our deal, Ray?" He asked, wanting to hear her say once again.

"I promised I would let you fuck me..." He kept rubbing his thumb over her nipple and he had begun to lick her neck, without any modesty, so her breath was already greatly affected "...right here, in the shower... squeezing me against the wall... just the way you like it."

He rose her from the ground, placing her in the right position for what they were about to do, and she wrapped his body with her legs immediately.

"And are you prepared to fulfill it, babe?" He asked, close to her ear, causing a shiver. If she was not ready for him yet, she would have become at that moment. "Are you ready to feel me..." He continued, looking into her eyes and pulling her lips to his "... in..." He repeated the action "...out..." He kissed her one last time "... and in, again, many times?" He ended, staring at her.

"Totally." She answered breathlessly, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

He entered her slowly, closing his eyes as well, and feeling the heat from inside her and her nails scratching his shoulder in the right measure. He moved out almost completely and penetrated her again, and did it a few more times, until she pulled him, impatiently, with her legs. He also wanted to increase pace and strength, but it was irresistible teasing her a bit, making her show how much she wanted him. There was only one thing better than being inside Rachel, and it was precisely being able to give the woman he loved the same pleasure he felt with her.

He changed pace and, shortly after that, he felt her vagina contracting strongly, and her body tremble and then relax, leaving her movements almost uncontrolled, making her powerless. He knew that, after a intense orgasm, she would be like that, so he quickly held her, placing his hands on the back of her thighs, so he could keep moving a little more.

He made a few more moves with his hips, even faster, and soon he was coming inside her, leaving her pussy even more wet, filled with the result of their pleasure. He rested his forehead against hers, still inside her for a few seconds, waiting for their breaths to calm down. They shared some pecks and smiles, then concluded that they needed a real shower.

After showering, they dried their bodies and went to the bedroom, dressed in their bathrobes, talking about something unimportant. Rachel walked to her dresser where she kept all her lingerie, opening the drawer where she kept her panties, but was stopped for Finn, who came after her, hugging her.

"You don't need one." He whispered in her ear. "We aren't done yet."

His hoarse voice in her ear and that kind of statement left her without reaction so, still from behind her, he untied her robe, caressing her belly, and feeling she lean over his body, enjoying his touch. He turned her towards him, pulled the robe from one shoulder, kissing it gingerly, and, while doing so, he slowly took the garment from her body, droping it to the ground. He stopped kissing her shoulder, smiled broadly and picked her up, carrying her to bed.

After putting Rachel in bed, he removed his own robe and approached her, who tried to kiss him. He made a negative sign with his head and lifted one of her legs, kissing the instep, several times, very slowly.

"It was all very quick in the shower, babe." He said and kissed her calf. "It was delicious... but really quick." He kissed her leg again. "Now, I wanna love you... calmly, without haste..." He kissed her knee. "Every little bit of you."

He continued giving her gentle kisses, now along her thigh. He went as far as he could without touching her cunt, and then began kissing her abdomen. In her tummy, which he liked so much, the kisses became more daring, his wet tongue performing, playing along. They were both already horny at this point, but it was not something gnawing and they weren't in a hurry, cause the caresses were too good to be rushed.

He kissed the space between her breasts without touching them still, coming then to her neck and shoulders. Just as he had done with one leg, he raised one arm, kissing all over it, from her shoulder towards her fingers, which he also kissed one by one, subtly. He looked at her, who was smiling in ecstasy, and bit his lower lip, showing that he hadn't completely lost malice. He brought one of her fingers to his lips, slowly inserting it in his mouth and sucking, realizing that his action had the effect he wanted, when she breathed deeply.

After a bit more of sucking this one finger, he did the same to others, and then lay down beside her, pulling her body and kissing her mouth. To say that the kiss was reciprocated enthusiastically would be a understatement and, when it ended, it was time for Rachel to show her adoration for Finn's body.

The first thing she did was to take his fingers to her lips and suck two of them, looking into his eyes suggestively as she did it. Then she pushed him gently, so that he would lay down, and kissed his neck, chest and abdomen.

"Don't I have the right to feel every bit of you too? That is very unfair!" She protested when he made her stop, the moment she was going down toward his cock, and placed her lying again.

"Not when I'm not done with you." He answered, smirking.

He attacked one of her nipples with his thumb and the other with his lips, tongue and teeth, albeit very slightly, changing from one breast to the other, after. He played with them long enough for her to not resist and touch her own intimate part. He stopped and moved her hand away, replacing it with one of his, sliding his fingers on the outside first, but soon introducing two of them in her vagina, making she groan loudly.

While fingers were running in and out, tongue and lips played with her clit, causing Rachel's second orgasm of that night, and leaving Finn satisfied, even though he was very aroused at this point, and needed to take care of this little adversity, as soon as possible.

She was panting, but not tired. She wanted more of her man, so she took his erect member in one of her hands and began to masturbate him slowly. Enjoying the sounds he began to issue, she licked the tip of his penis a few times, then did the same throughout its length and eventually took it all into her mouth, sucking until he gave all his cum for her.

She hugged him, kissing his face as he let out a laugh of pure delight. They stood increasingly embraced, snuggled in each other, making innocent caresses and talking about how it was so good all the times they made love, about how it had been good meeting with friends, and about some other issues of the day to day.

They still would make love, one more time, before bed, but only after a little rest, only when it was actually almost morning. Only after Rachel looked into his eyes and made him an even happier man.

"Finn, I... wanna tell you something, babe." The girl said, out of the blue.

"Yeah?" He encouraged gently, kissing her hair, as she lay on his chest.

"I'm in love with you too." She finally confessed, truly happy, despite still feeling a little bit insecure.

* * *

**What do you say? Do you think it's their happy ending already?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for those who commented... reviews are love! as they say.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Kisses!**

* * *

Some days had passed between outputs with friends, auditions, classes for Rachel and volunteer work for Finn, who even began to put into practice his dream project, because he had already almost enough money to pay for it. With a propose Sam had done to him, late in the afternoon, at the club, he would have money to do everything he had planned and he would still have ballast.

"It's a new men's clothing brand and I think Finn has the exact physical type Stiller described me." Sam explained to Rachel during dinner, at one of the vegan restaurants to which she used to lead him, Quinn and Finn.

"Who is Stiller?" Rachel questioned.

"The owner of the advertising agency that will make the campaign, using photos taken by Puck. Actually, Puck wouldn't do the work, but as I know Finn works really well with him, I made a relocation."

"So Finn had already accepted, huh?" She asked, looking at him, who was sitting beside her. "I thought you had left your modeling career, baby." Her tone showed surprise, but she was not complaining. Still, he thought maybe something might be bothering his wife.

"And I did. I didn't intend to take more pictures. But the amount of money is always very good! And I'm not acting... and I have a few things for which I want to save... so..." He shrugged, as if indicating that it was not a big deal. "Does it bother you, babe?" He asked, sincerely caring about her opinion. "Are you upset cause I haven't talked to you before..."

"No, Finn." She replied, without even letting him finish. She didn't care, not one bit. She even felt a certain sense of pride, having by her beside such a handsome man, a true magazine's man. "I think it's a very good job. It's art in a way. The campaign that you did with Quinn, at least, was very neat!"

He took her hand and she smiled at him, and he knew she was being authentic, true. Anyway, he would only do that job and nothing more. The career he wanted was one as an actor. This one photo shoot would give him money enough to live unemployed for some time, until he could get a role in a play, which he hoped would not take long. It would also finally ensure the amount corresponding to the expenditures planned for the project that had for years.

After said photo shoot, it really was not long for Finn to succeed in an audition and he started rehearsing for a play again. These trials didn't last even ten days because the show was already on display and he would replace an actor who was moving away because of disagreements with the director.

On the day of debut, Finn was waiting for his wife and some friends to appear, of course. But what was not expected was to see all his New York friends in the audience and, with them, his brother, mother and stepfather. With a glance of thanks to Rachel, he hugged Carole, Burt, Kurt, Blake and Ginni, by the door of his dressing room. He knew perfectly well that she was responsible for this unexpected family reunion, which he had thought about trying to promote too.

He hadn't put the ideia in practice because everything had been quite rushed, but also because, when he had starred in the last play, his parents hadn't come to see it. He believed his family had not overcome his carrer choice so far.

There would be no party to celebrate the re-opening, just a gathering of the cast and friends in a bar. Finn thought it was not the right environment to lead his parents, so he decided to invite everyone to dinner at a restaurant next to the theater. It was a super nice night, where everyone ate well, drank wines of the highest quality, suggested by Burt, according to the dish that each chosen, and made several toasts, most of them to Finn's success, but also some proposed by him in honor of his family, friends and his Rachel.

The girl, in turn, didn't accept "no" as an answer, when she invited his family to stay with them, in the apartment. There was more than one guest room, so there was no need at all for them to spend the night in a hotel. Even when Carole tried to refuse the invitation, explaining that they would stay not for one, but three nights, and didn't want to bother the couple so much, the brunette insisted and eventually convinced everyone.

"You're the best, baby girl! I never thought it was possible to get even more crazy about you." Finn said, lying in bed, when Rachel finally joined him, after a little nightly ritual.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, snuggling into his arms.

"I know perfectly well it was you who convinced my parents to come see the play... and besides, they're right here now, in our house, very close to me. I don't talk about that often... but I miss them."

"It was nothing, Finn... really." She assured him, smiling. "I wanted to know more about your parents, spend time with them."

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, which was becoming more and more hungry. His hands began to slide by her body, and he turned the two in bed, to stand almost on top of her. He slipped his hand inside her pajama top, probably the least sensual item she had, reaching her right breast and palming it.

"Finn, we better not." She pondered.

"Did you think that, putting this anti-sex outfit, you would keep me away from you, babe? Absolutely not! We haven't fuck for three days because of those blessed rehearsals... and I refuse to increase that record." He kissed her and began to caress her other breast.

"Your mother is in the next room, Finny." She interrupted, again, the kiss, and reminded him of the presence of Carole, pouting.

"So, just learn to be silent... cause I want you, Rachel. And I'll HAVE you." He said, looking into her eyes, and she didn't protest more.

She gave herself to him, with body, heart and soul, and it was never so hard in her entire life not to scream, because he wasn't willing to make things easier for her at all, and gave her two intense orgasms, penetrating her body as if those three days without sex had been weeks, months. Only exhaustion did him stop and so they had a deserve night of sleep.

Then came the weekend and it was really great!

On Saturday, after taking breakfast on the terrace, the whole family walked through Central Park for a few hours and had lunch at a restaurant near there. In the afternoon, Rachel, Kurt and Carole went shopping, while Finn and Burt were watching a game with Puck. For the night, Rachel insisted on cooking for everyone, not allowing her mother-in-law to worry about nothing related to domestic issues. The only one that helped a little was Kurt, who took the opportunity to talk to his sister-in-law about his impending move to NY.

On Sunday, the five of them spent the whole day at home, getting the company of Blake and Ginni in the afternoon, when Finn showed again his presentation with photos from Mexico. They talked a lot, until sunset, and watched one of several films that Ethel had in her library, after Finn had already gone to the theater to work.

Rachel received a big hug from Carole and another one from Kurt, when Finn's family was saying goodbye to the couple, on Monday morning. She was very happy to have spent time with them, including Burt, who was a bit introspective, but seemed to be a person of good heart and treated Finn like a son. She wasn't, however, more glad than her husband, who tried to show her, once again, how he was grateful, making her miss some classes and spend the whole day with him in bed.

She allowed herself this moment of laziness, but from the next day, started to make an even greater number of auditions per week. It was time for her to stop being just a student of music, dance and theater, and use the skills acquired in some work, even if it was off-off-Broadway, although she thought she had enough talent to be at least in the Off-Broadway circuit, as Finn.

Another two weeks had been spent on it and the routine activities, and there were days when she thought about quitting, but Finny and her friends were always around to say words of encouragement and improve her mood.

It was a beautiful Wednesday, by the end of summer, when she received a call from a woman in her cellphone. He would not know it immediatly, but this one phonecall, directly or indirectly, would have major consequences on her future.

Some of them were much expected, but others would be somewhat surprising.

* * *

**Well, I think it showed you that now the fic will start to develop and move towards the end. Only five more chapters and an epilogue. **

**Hope you stay with me and enjoy what is coming up...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Some people asked me to write things, but I will not be able to meet the request, because this fic has been written in Portuguese full and I'm just translating now. I'm going to owe to you ... sorry.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Rachel was walking from one side to the other, with her cell phone in her hand, for about half an hour, when Finn came home. She was so tense that she even noticed his presence, or stopped walking when he talked to her. Then he walked towards the woman, holding her arms and causing her to stop and face him.

"Hi, beauty." He repeated the greeting he had done, upon entering the room.

"Hi, babe." She replied, with a smile, pecking his lips, but continued visibly nervous.

"What's up, Rach?" He asked apprehensively.

"Finn, I bet you can't guess who called me."

"Yeah. I really can't even imagine." He laughed. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I received a phone call from Carmen Tibideaux." She spoke slowly. "Not her secretary... or an assistant... from Carmen Tibideaux herself!" She almost cried.

"Calm down, baby girl. Come here." He asked, leading her toward their bed, where they sat. "Tell me everything. What did she say and why are you so nervous?"

"Finn! You're crazy! Don't you understand? Tibideaux is a Broadway diva! Not only she is an actress and singer super talented and full of awards... but she is also one of the most influential people in the NYC dramatic arts!"

"Rachel, breath." He pleaded. "Did you forget that I studied in NYADA? I know Madame Tibideaux very well... I was her student!"

"Then you should know very well that it is not every day that a girl, who not even went to college, gets a call from a woman like her." she chafed with him.

"Can you calm down, please?" It was his turn to get impatient. "If she doesn't know you... and called you out of the blue... I can only assume it was for a good reason."

"Yes, it was." She said less anxious, breathing deeply. "Actually, it really was great news." She smiled at him. "But I couldn't stop freaking out... cause she is an idol, you know?" He nodded his head, supportive, smiling too.

"And wont you tell me what she wanted, huh?"

"Sure." She kissed him many times before beginning to speak, realizing that she had been a little harsh to him. "She said she had seen me in one of my classes in musical interpretation. She told me that she has accompanied several classes in amateurs classes, because she needs to assemble the cast for a new musical, and... I don't know why... she doesn't want working with professionals. She asked me if I could do an audition tomorrow... and now I got to learn two songs and some excerpts from the show she sent me by e-mail, so I can be prepared."

"And what are you waiting for, that you didn't open this e-mail yet?" The young man asked, standing up, excited.

Rachel smiled with his enthusiasm. He was right! She couldn't stay freaked out forever with the surprise of having received a call from someone so important. She needed to prepare and rock the hearing. She needed to show she deserved to have received the invitation, and preferably get a role in the new musical produced by Carmen Tibideaux, which would be staged, thanks to the prestige of that great artist and academic, directly on a Broadway stage.

Finn spent the night helping Rachel memorize lines and seeing the brunette rehearse the songs, using as a basis an instrumental audio that had been sent by Carmen's assistant, after watching a video, also attached to the message, that showed someone she didn't recognize singing the same songs. He also read, along with her, the description of the character she would interpret the next day, an ordinary housewife who finds the diary of a prostitute and begins to imagine herself living situations described therein.

He couldn't deny that part of him envied Rachel, because he had graduated in NYADA, he always did a large number of tests for various types of characters, and even then, he'd never had a real chance on Broadway. However, he loved her so much and thought she was so talented, that he couldn't help but feel immense pride and be very happy, because she was gaining that chance. More than that: he was sure she would get a role.

"It's more than great, babe! I'm sure you will kill it." Finn assured her.

"My doubts are about the moments in which she imagines herself in the prostitute's skin, Finn. There'll be very sensual scenes..."

"And you don't feel sexy... I know." He sighed. "Rachel, I know I'm biased in this matter... and that it's easier to be sexy with me than to let loose on a stage in front of a lot of people." She would say something, but he didn't let her, covering her lips with a few fingers. "But I know you dreamed of being an artist for all your life... and that, therefore, you'll get into character... you'll feel what the character feel... and everything will be like it has to be. It'll be..." He kissed her. "...perfect!"

With the same confidence that Finn had demonstrated in her, Rachel took the stage, the next afternoon, and performed to Carmen, two other producers, the general director and the music director of the new show, which were almost unanimous in choosing her for the role of Clarence. The girl was informed that the trials would begin the following week and they would have plenty of work ahead, because the debut was scheduled for a month and a half after, and delays would mean considerable financial losses.

Rachel ran home and gave the good news to Finn, who insisted on taking her to dinner at one of the best restaurants in the Big Apple to celebrate.

"I'll have to leave almost all my classes... maybe I should quit all of them, to be able to concentrate better, and rest when not rehearsing. What do you think?" She asked, but her anxiety was too intense. She couldn't wait for him to answer. "Oh, my God! My pupils classes will begin next week, Finn!" She said about the coral. "They'll be so disappointed." She sighed, frustrated.

"Babe, look at me." He requested, giving a reassuring smile and holding one of her hands. "You need to stay calm, Rach... or you will have a heart attack." He tried to joke, but, in fact, he was worried. "In relation to the glee club, if you want it... and if the boys agree ... and the principal of the school... I can keep up their training during those days when you will not have time for anything. Then when you can... when the musical starts... you come back. " He offered, sincere.

And so it was done. The next week Rachel landed a short break in rehearsals and took Finn to meet the teens singers, who loved to know that their coach had turned a Broadway artist, and sympathized immediately with the substitute she had arranged for her. The guy, in turn, also loved the new activity, cause he loved children and adolescents, and already had some experience with them, because of his volunteer work at the hospital. Of course they were in two very different situations, but adolescents and children have some characteristics that remains in any situation.

A month and a half seemed a week with so many activities undertaken by Finn, who presented his play from Friday to Sunday, directed the choir rehearsals on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, visited the hospital almost every day, and played squash with Sam once a week. The same seemed to Rachel, thanks to the extensive rehearsals that lasted almost all day, every day, so that she only would see Finn at breakfast and at bedtime.

Finally arrived the opening night of the show, which was certainly one of the moments of greatest happiness of Rachel's life. All the praise, the applause, the possibility of finally doing something she loved so much were indescribably exciting. Her family was present and also almost all her friends, that after the presentation led her to celebrate in a trendy nightclub. Finn was there too, with his smile, his support, his affection, a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates from one of the best brands of Belgian chocolate.

It's not difficult to conclude that it was certainly one of the happiest moments of his life too. Only two things were missing for that boy from the interior of the United States to claim he had achieved all that, one day, he had desired. Only two things!


	33. Chapter 33

**I miss your reviews so much =/ **

**Thanks for the few of you that keep reviewing!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

Only two things were missing for Finn to feel like the happiest and powerful man in the universe, and one of them had already begun to take shape. In a few months, it would be a dream come true.

The other was a child, but he knew it would have to wait, cause Rachel had begun a promising career and had the right to enjoy it. The right time would come, and they would have a wonderful baby, who would be, without a doubt, the most loved child in the world.

While thinking about the future that he wanted alongside his wife, in the family who wanted to form with her, he coincidentally went through a jewelry store and, remembering that he'd never bought her a real gift, he decided to choose a ring with a solitary, that she could use with her wedding band. He could already imagine the speech he would do. It would be like the proposal and marital vows he had not really had chance to do, put together.

He took the jewel with him to the theater, worked on his play and then went home, where he hoped to find his girl, who also would have returned from her work that hour. Once there, however, he was greeted by Jesse and Sebastian, who had surprised Rachel in the theater, once Jesse had not witnessed her spectacle on opening night, because he was out of the country with his own show.

They had an impromptu dinner and talked excitedly for hours, not even caring that it was late. They drank beer, casually sitting on the floor of the TV room, laughing at old and recent stories they told each other, the most amusing episodes involving the theater company that Jesse was a member of.

Sebastian was the one who laughed more and made more jokes and, recalling that one of Rachel's castmate used to work with Jesse, he took the playbill he had bought earlier, looking for the name of the bloke, about who he knew some rotten.

"Why Rachel Berry?" He asked suddenly, when he glanced at the role, seeing the name among the cast members.

"I tought it would be better if it became already well known, since it will be my official name again after the divorce, right?" She answered, distracted.

Sebastian glanced questioningly at his boyfriend, who replied, also using only one look, making it clear he believed it was best not to ask absolutely anything. While Seb responded to the actress, who insisted, indifferent to the value of what she had said, for him to tell her the gossip he knew about her new co-worker, Jesse watched Finn, who, after spending all night grinning like a silly boy, was now truly serious.

It was quite sad to face it, but, contradicting popular wisdom, sometimes the storm does not come before, but after the rainbow. A few hours earlier, Hudson thought it lacked very little for his life to be absolutely perfect, and now he felt as if he had absolutely nothing! As if he himself was nothing!

Soon, the couple of visitors gave an excuse that the guy not even heard, and went away, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Hudson alone. The woman went back to the TV room, having escorted St. James and Smythe to the door of the apartment, and Finn decided to get rid of what was stuck in his throat.

"What talk was that one about divorce, Rachel? I thought we were okay!" He said, between pissed off and sore.

"And we're okay, Finn. Of course we're okay." She said, distraught. At the moment when she brought out the subject, she didn't realize the implications of her statement, but now she could see how it had upset him and she was starting to get worried.

"And that's how you demonstrate that we're okay? Wanting the divorce?" He asked, laughing nervously.

"Babe, our relationship is one thing... the contract is another. We will comply with the terms of the contract for one year and then move on with our lives."

"Move on with our lives?" He questioned incredulously.

"Yeah... go on with our lives, Finn. But I mean together... go on with our lives together. One thing has nothing to do with the other."

"Oh, no? It has not, huh?" He sighed. "Rachel, do you hear your own voice when you speak? Cause, PLEASE... what you're saying is insane! How would we do? How would we explain the fact that we got a divorce, but we stayed together? We have friends and... we have family!"

"We'll find a way, babe... we're gonna find an explanation to give them."

"But I don't want to give an explanation. I don't wanna divorce you, Rachel. We don't have any fucking reason to get a divorce!"

"I don't even understand why you are so surprised! Why would you assume that some terms of the contract would be valid but not others?"

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, angry, but then an idea came to him. "Is there any chance you're refering to me... getting money to be here?"

He could not believe, in spite of asking. Was the most important person in his life imagining he was still living with her due to a cash benefit? Or that he wanted money and her at once? Did she think so badly about people and attribute so little value to herself?

"Sure. What else?" She replied, as if it was obvious, as if it was no big deal.

"Unbelievable!" He laughed. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Why are you mocking? What did I say that is so absurd?" She asked, irritated by his behavior.

"For your information, I not only am not getting your money for months now, as I also returned every penny I had received before. I gave everything to Sebastian as soon as I gathered the right amount."

He had returned the entire sum, some time before, and it was precisely why he had decided to make his last job as a model. If it hadn't been the return of Rachel's money, the earnings from the play in which he had worked and from the photo shoot he'd done with Quinn would've been enough for his livelihood and for making one of his dreams (the only one for which money was required) come true.

Sebastian was the one who received, throughout time, the money meant for Finn, from the hands of Rachel's accountant, that was the same trusted professional who took care of Ethel's goods throughout her life. They had used the pretext that she was paying her lawyer friend for his advocacy services, so he could pick up the payment and transfer it for Finn, every month. So, therefore, it was for him that Mr. Hudson had returned everything, to be reincorporated into the equity of Mrs. Hudson, as if she had received it due an agreement with a former employer.

"I didn't know that! You said nothing... Seb didn't say anything either." She assured him, surprised and confused.

"Maybe Sebastian is as naive as I am... and also thought it was kind of obvious that I didn't need a salary to stand beside the woman I love." He scoffed, but couldn't prevent showing all the hurt he felt.

As for Sebastian, indeed, their friend hadn't seen the need to mention this to her, because, after all, the wedding seemed to have become real, and it sounded as a very good reason for ending the contract.

"Love?" Rachel asked, feeling her heart race.

"Yeah... I love you, Rachel! And I CAN'T get divorced the woman I know I wanna spend the rest of my life with." He kept talking, more nervous than she had ever seen him.

"It's too early for you to have that certainty, babe. It is too early to talk about love!" She sighed. "I know we are in love, but being in love with someone is different from really loving someone, Finn."

"It's not early... I just KNOW! I love you! And I even believed you loved me too, but... if you can see it all in a so rational way, I don't think you know what love is."

"Yeah, it's true. Therein you're right." She retorted dryly. "I never knew what love is! Love was never for me, Finn. And it's funny it changed precisely now, isn't it?" She giggled nervously.

"What do you mean by 'precisely now'? Now that you're rich, Rachel? Do you think that is what I like? Not you, but the apartment... the wines... the trips?" He couldn't believe she could think anything like that about him, but it was what it seemed.

"No... it's..." She stammered. She didn't want to have hinted anything about money, but she doesn't really know what to think about the fact that the actor hired to be her husband was incidentally the first man to declare love for her.

"It's so ironic!" He laughed sarcastically. "You think I'm able to pretend to love you... everyday... every moment that I'm with you! That I am a damn good actor that maybe I should win an Oscar! Me, Finn Hudson... the one that can barely get a FUCKING role in an Off-Broadway show."

"Babe... you know that was not what I meant. I'm sorry." She said tearfully, seeing that he had been genuinely offended. "I know that what you feel is real. I just think it's soon to tell if it's love. I just... I need to take it easy. I can't just let it go with the flow!"

"You can't let it go with the flow, huh? You just can't. And how about me, Rachel? I can set aside any pride... any self-esteem... everything! Because I love you so much... and you turned my world upside down, I have to forget everything and do what YOU want... what YOU think is right."

"Finn..."

"For me, that's enough. Nothing here seems right for me now... none of it is okay for me... and I..." He breathed heavily. "I'm out." He sentenced, his voice calm, but determinated.

"What do you mean?" She asked, panicking. Her face grew hot, her chest overwhelmed and her stomach rolled, all at the same time.

"That I'm leaving. I don't care if we have a contract... I'll paid the fucking penalty!" He walked toward the main room. "I'm leaving."

"Finn, please... for God's sake." She pleaded, seeing Finn grab his car keys and head to the door.

"You told me you'd let me stay, Ray... that you wouldn't push me away anymore." His voice was now low. Before, it seemed angry, frustrated, offended, but then it only demonstrated pain. "I believed you, Rachel. I believed you."

"I'm not pushing you away, Finn... I begging you to stay. I want you to stay."

"The worst thing is that I think you REALLY believe what you're saying, Rachel." He commented incredulously. "I'll come get my stuff... tomorrow... or later ... when you're not here." He added.

And it was the last thing she heard from him before he came out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Do you hate me now? **

**You don't need to, I swear. Keep up with the story because Finchel is endgame.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you very, very much for the reviews of the previous chapter!**

**Are you anxious for everything to be resolved? Believe it... I'm! BUT I have to develop the story, right? lol**

**Thousand kisses everyone!**

* * *

Finn felt the tears run down his face silently. At that moment, he wanted to be a kid again, and to be able to run for Carole's lap, lay his head on it and sob, until being overcome by exhaustion, as he had done so many times, without any awareness of how it destroyed his mother. However, he didn't have that option, this time, it was clear. So he did what adults do when they don't feel able to face their problems, and walked thru the streets of New York to the nearest bar.

He drowned his sorrows in some very cold blondes (that's how we call beers in Brazil, figuratively), trying to keep his memory far from the disappointment that a certain brunette had caused him. But he couldn't forget anything, not even for a second, he was being haunted by every word said during the discussion they had. He found himself trying to understand her attitude unsuccessfully, feeling surprised at his own shirt in which her scent was still so present. As the attempt to forget was vain, he decided to stop drinking and get some sleep, at the only place where he could go without fear, in those circumstances.

Rachel was weeping and sobbing nonstop, sitting on the floor and leaning against the door. She had been there for over an hour, clutching her own legs, shrunken, as if she wanted to get even smaller and smaller and smaller, until she would disappear. She felt sorry for herself, but also guilt, remorse, regret, fear.

She was not certain however if she had been completely wrong about fearing that Finn was rushing when he talked about love, or even about thinking that he could be willing to take advantage of her, somehow. After all, if that were the case, that wouldn't be the first or the last time something like that would happen. Though, it wouldn't change the fact that he was gone, probably for forever, and that she had never felt so much pain in her life, like she felt when he left the apartment.

Jesse asked nothing when he saw his friend standing at the door of his apartment. The moment he had left Hudson's home, he knew that the probability of a disagreement between Rachel and Finn was much larger than the probability of the two staying together, as if nothing serious had been said by her. He offered a chamomile tea to the guy, and while he was drinking it, he prepared the sofa bed so the other could try to get some rest.

"If... and when... you want to talk, I'll be here, okay? And you can knock on my door if you need anything, because Sebastian is a heavy sleeper." He said, only receiving a nod in response. "Here is not Rachel's friend, but YOUR friend, Finn. I hope you know it."

At that exact moment, seeing Finn destroyed as he'd never seen, even during conversations they had, sometimes, on sad aspects of his friend's childhood, Jesse felt guilty for introducing him to Rachel. The brunette girl was a wonderful person, with big and generous heart, a devoted friend, a good daughter, so St. James could not have guessed that she would make as big a mess in one's life. But still, he felt bad for being somehow responsible for everything.

"I know. I know I can count on you." Finn said. "But... sorry, man, but I'd rather not talk about that."

"I understand." Jesse assured him. "Try to get some sleep. It will do you good... and I'll do the same." He gave two taps on his shoulder, showing support, and went to his bedroom, leaving the other at will.

Finn took some time to sleep, but the tea and the weight of his swollen eyes with tears eventually affected him. Rachel, meanwhile, saw daybreak and, still crying, with the sun showing all his glory, decided it would be convenient to ask finally for the help she desired during the last hours. She needed her best friend's lap and she surely would give her that. Furthermore, her words, without a doubt, would be the most sincere one could tell.

She failed to explain anything over the phone, but Santana understood perfectly that she should go to her house as fast as possible. There, she also could not explain anything, as soon as the latin girl arrived. She, however, knew immediately that the problem was related to Finn, who she scolded mentally, because she couldn't bear to see one of the people he loved most in the world so upset.

Secretly, though, something told Santana that Rachel's husband loved her very much, and that, regardless of what had happened, he hadn't hurt her on purpose. For this reason, once the shorty stopped crying compulsively, half an hour later, and returned to be able to utter coherent sentences, the girl tried booting from her friend as much detail as possible about what had happened to the couple.

"What did he do, Rachel? Or maybe... what do you think he did this time?"

"He did nothing, Santy. He just... he left me... because I told him I we would comply with the terms of the contract and get the divorce after an year of marriage."

"And why the hell did you do that?" Almost cried her friend, completely shocked.

"Because... because it's necessary that two people love each other to get married, Santana... and it's too early for us to know if what we feel is love. And he has this project, this dream, for which he needs a large sum of money. How can I trust someone who doesn't tell me what is his dream... that just says it's a surprise?"

She said it all so fast that the other girl could hardly follow her reasoning. And then she continued, nervously walking from one side to the other, gesticulating and talking non-stop, at the same pace difficult to achieve.

"It must be an apartment... or a new sport car, like a Ferrari... or maybe a Porsch. Every men love them, right? Or he may be planing to travel around the world... I don't know! I just know he never told me... and he always wanted us to go out for expensive places, like the day he took me to that hotel here in New York, even without the slightest need. And on our trip to Mexico, Santie? You should have seen how he fit well in that environment full of sophistication! Maybe he always wanted it... always prepared himself for it, Santie!"

"Rachel, I'm sorry, but I'll be honest. We can see in Finn's face that he loves you. And the fact that he likes good things... like a big and new car... or a nice apartment, or enjoying what you have... honestly, it's no reason for you to think you shouldn't be together." She paused, seeing that Rachel was still confused. "See, I love Britt. But I wouldn't think it was a bad thing if, besides being hot and funny, she had a few millions for us to spend together."

"I don't know... I..." She breathed deeply and sat down again next to Lopez. "I think I was really messed with something that Beth Lauren told me, Santie. It seemed right, you know?"

Beth Lauren was a famous actress who had success at the same time that Ethel Berry, and Rachel had met her in the theater, one afternoon, by chance, while the girl was still rehearsing for the play. The woman immediately recognized her, not only because there was a great similarity between aunt and niece, but also because, when Ethel was alive, Rachel had gone a few times to take tea with the two ladies.

Lauren had invited Rachel for coffee that day, and spent a few hours complaining about her life, her old age, the abandonment and lack of health. When she saw a ring on Rachel's finger, she sighed happily and celebrated the fact that her interlocutor already was married, saying then that a woman could never be sure of the love of a man, if she meet him after fame or money. The old lady had been married for three times, and all her husbands had been proved to be profiteers, over time.

Rachel had not thought to end things with Finn immediately, but that statement had been stored with her and, coupled with the fact that she thought he was still receiving money from the agreement and the secrets he kept about his dream, had caused her to decide that staying married to him was not the best option, at least not for the time being.

"Rach, you're not Beth Lauren." Santie stated the obvious, after Rachel had reported the story. "And of course there are opportunists out there... but there is also love. You know your problem is that you put in your head you would never be loved... that you don't deserve to be loved."

"Is it possible that he truly loves me... so soon?"

"Time doesn't mean anything, Rachel! And you know what is the proof?" The other looked at her, waiting for the answer. "You love Finn. You're this way, as I've never seen you before, because you LOVE your husband."

"Oh, my God, what have I done?" Rachel started to cry a lot, again, and Santana hugged her.

"It'll be okay, Hobbit!" She Said, looking into her friend's eyes. "He'll be back. You just have to tell him you're not going to get divorced."

"It is not so simple." She groaned, defeated.

"You didn't tell him that you thought he wanted your money, right?" Santana was suddenly worried. And even more so when she saw Rachel's semblant. "Oh my God, you did."

"He's not coming back, is he? I screwed it forever, this time, didn't I?" Rachel cried even more.

"I don't know what to tell you, Rach."

Santana would not lie to Rachel. She had never lied to her friend and there would not be an exception. She didn't think Finn would forgive her again, this time, didn't think he would accept her apology, because everyone has limits, even those who love us. So she did the only thing she could do at that moment, which was put Rachel in her lap, letting the girl cry for hours, then force her to drink juice, secretly seasoned with tranquilizers so she would sleep, and call the theater, asking them to convene the understudy to work on that Sunday evening.

She knew time would have to take care of the pain, as it happens every time a couple break up. Mainly when it happens with two people who really should be together.

* * *

**Now only two chapters and an epilogue are missing, so I must take a little longer to update.**

**Unless many of you talk to me about what you are thinking about the story. That might cheer me... ;)**

**xoxo**


	35. Chapter 35

Having spent all Sunday being cared by Santana, Rachel found herself completely alone, on Monday, and her will of disappearing wouldn't go away, as well as the tears kept insisting on washing her face. However, she had an appointment that afternoon with some teenagers who needed her to train them for a competition, which, considering the circumstances of their lives, was something of inestimable importance. Moreover, considering the new circumstances of her own life, devoting herself to the glee club again could be the best part of her day, as it had been for a long time in the past.

Of course she now also had Broadway and she loved her moments singing, dancing and acting in front of a large audience, and was enthusiastic about the applause and accolades she received. However, the life of a musical actress was not only glamorous but also a lot of pressure, a lot of competition. At the backstage, Rachel had not found a friendly ambience, people passionate for what they did, as she expected. She found a battle of egos, a lot of gossip and intrigue, she had only managed to endure because, outside, she'd been surrounded by lots of love.

She'd been surrounded by the love of longtime friends like Santana and Puck, and new friends like Sam and Quinn, and the love of her parents, with whom she used to speak almost daily, at least by the phone. She had the love of her in-laws, her brother-in-law, her borrowed cousins, Blake and Ginni. And it was clear that all these people had made a difference, making her life better, more interesting and more cheerful.

But Finn's love was her base, her foundation, her mainspring. The love of her husband, that she had thought all the time was a fake husband, was in fact the stronger and most genuine thing in her life, the real magic that had led to the best place she had ever gotten in life. She had not been, however, able to recognize any of this, and, above all, she'd been foolish and had failed to realize that their feeling for each other was truly love.

Knowing this now, still crying, she got off the car in the school parking lot, and only stopped crying when she got the first hug from one of her pupils, that welcomed her back to the club. Rachel had a job to do and it was a task which, fortunately, would do very well to her heart. She managed to smile a little, seeing the individual presentations and of small groups that Finn had asked the students to prepare for that afternoon. But of course the peace in her heart didn't last, because the teens would start to remember of Mr. Hudson, about the essays he had coordinated, and would also flatter him non stop, and ask about when he would visit them.

The mentor gave the group a thousand excuses to justify her behavior, her sadness, the tears that she couldn't stop. She invented family problems that did not exist, and, about a possible visit of Finn, she said she would talk to him, but it would probably be difficult for him to go there because he was too busy with his own work. Her ride home, after the failed attempt to get distracted, was even worse than her drive to her old high school.

She hardly had arrived home and taken off her shoes when the maid gave her the information that Mr. Hudson had gone the apartment, right in the middle of the afternoon, and had taken two suitcases full of clothes with him. It was not hard to see how Mrs. Robbins had been surprised by the event and was worried about the missus. If her sympathetic look was not enough, the warm bath tub and the strong tea she prepared for Rachel would show it definetly.

The brunette tried to relax in the water and then in the soft bed of the suite. However, everything would make her remember Finn and his absence, which was increasingly showing to be definitive. She drank her tea spiced with lots and lots of tears, because she simply thought it was impossible to stop feeling sorry for herself and regretted the pain that she could be causing to the man she loved, which added to the pain itself a sense of shame, a certain revulsion against herself.

She only slept that night because, again, she drank tea baptized with soothing pills, that Mrs. Robbins led to her room, instructed by Santana, who had called the employee at the beginning of the night, in search of news, and learned that the picture was the same as the previous day. The next day, she woke up late and spent the day lying on the couch, because there was no activity to save her from her thoughts and memories. Having to avoid calls from people for whom she didn't want to say anything yet, like Lisa or Quinn, made it even more complicated, and when it seemed that things could not get worse, the doorbell rang and this assumption proved to be false.

"Ma'am, excuse me." The maid was made present in the TV room. "Mr. Sebastian is here and he said he needs to talk to you."

"Okay... ask him to come here." Rachel said, sitting on the couch. She knew she was horrible and shouldn't receive anyone like that, but she was more anxious to know what Seb wanted than to make a good impression on whoever it was.

"To ask if you are okay would be hypocritical, for sure." Her friend said, kissing her cheeks fondly. "I can see you're not. Which, incidentally, makes everything even more insane, I must say. I can't understand why you guys broke up, if you're here, destroyed without him... and he there, carrying life as a cross! " He said, with his characteristic mannerisms.

"Is he that bad?" She asked, knowing the answer would be affirmative, feeling, once again, her eyes wet.

"Worse!" Sebastian made no effort to ameliorate, but he sighed when he saw the effect of his words. "Come here, diva." He sat next to her and hugged her, letting her cry all she wanted.

"But you didn't come here to tell me you don't understand... and that I'm trashy and he is dragging his feet." She breathed, wiping her face and preparing to hear what he had to say.

"No." He picked up a folder that was left on the other sofa and opened it. "I came because you need to sign this." He delivered her a paper.

"What is it?"

"It's a document in which you release Finn from his performance of the contract by paying the stipulated fine. The bank check also is here with me and I will not even take it to your accountant, because... well, it's really yours and the rest wont be anymore. You'll lose the inheritance and that is exactly why the penalty exists... for you survive for awhile after returning everything to your fathers." He handed her the check.

"He actually paid it?" She questioned, beaten. The only man she could have been happy with, the one with whom she'd been very happy for a while, was out of her life forever. And, to top it off everything she did to him, she was probably making he relinquish a dream too. "He wanted to save money to fulfill a dream... I..."

"He didn't use the money he was saving for it." She didn't mind the fact that Sebastian seem to know what it was. She had too many problems to bother with it. "He sold the car and got some money from Burt... and he's working and everything... so it will pay off, soon." He tried to soften.

"All right." Trying to convey a sense of peace she was not feeling, she placed the check on a corner table and signed the document, releasing Finn from any contractual commitment.

"Divorce can be done by proxy... I think you two will prefer it, right?" Seb also reported, in its role as a lawyer, even though, as a friend, he didn't want to join any separation. Rachel just nodded, then she said goodbye to her friend, who knew very well that no visit was welcome there at that moment.

That night, unable to bear so much pain, guilt and nostalgia, and afraid of never fully recovering, the girl herself took the initiative to seek a remedy to make her sleep. However, before she could find the medication, another thing forgotten inside a cardboard box caught her attention. Folded and slightly dented, inside a white envelope, still with the typical smell of Chanel No. 5, was the letter Ethel had left her, with her last will.

Rachel did not hesitate and began to read it again, letting the words of her aunt penetrate her heart, wich, unfortunately, she had not done at the right time, months before. Seeing that her aunt was right about the importance of love, understanding now the reasons that led the old lady to put marriage as a condition for her niece to receive the inheritance, realizing what her aunt had tried to do for her and that she had not allowed herself to receive the best part of the gift from the woman to whom life had given so much wisdom, Rachel knew exactly what she had to do.

Two days later, Jesse was in his apartment, packing, to go on another trip with the theater company he was part of, when the doorbell rang and, thinking it was Finn who didn't have keys to his place and was out, he opened the door without even looking through the peephole or ask who it was.

"Rachel?" He said, surprised.

"I know you must hate me, Jesse. And you have every reason." She said, entering the livingroom. "You have every reason and... all my friends will know what I did and will hate me too and... well, I Know I'm just reaping what I sowed." She talked nonstop and fast, and he, having been caught off guard, just listened. "I just want you to know that I'm suffering a lot! A lot, Jesse! Life already undertook to punish me. Do you remember when Santana and Sebastian studied judicial pardon?"

"No." He said, confused. What legal studies had to do with the relationship problems of Rachel and Finn?

"In some countries, there's this thing... it's when the judge doesn't punish those who committed the crime, because the consequences of the crime itself has greatly affected the criminal... like when a mother kills her child by accident, you know? Why and how would they punish the mother if she had lost the best thing in her life?"

"I see, but... what does this have to do with you?"

"It's that... Jesse, what I did was very serious and I really hurt a person who didn't deserve it... I know it. But I've been punished, J." She looked into his friend's eyes, and he saw that she was holding the crying. "I lost Finn... that was the only person who could make me happy."

"I would never hate you, Ray." Jesse hugged Rachel. "I'm a little angry, yeah... and I've decided that, for now, Finn needed me more than you did." He loosened the hug and stared at her. "But I will never abandon you, my diva. You will ALWAYS be my best lady friend, even though I don't understand anything of what you did."

"Nothing I can say will justify what I did, Jesse. But if you want an explanation... a short and objective explanation... I was afraid that Finn wanted the situation... and not the person."

"The situation and not the person?" He asked after a laugh.

"Yes... what's the fun in that?" She questioned, angrily.

"There's no fun, actually... It's just ironic." He shrugged.

"Why is that ironic?"

"Finn would NEVER be with a woman because of her... situation... as you want to call it." She looked at him, confused, then he continued. "But I can't explain why I'm so sure about that, Ray. Even being your friend, I wont tell you anything about Finn's life that he didn't told you... I'm sorry."

"All right. I understand." She breathed. "He's here with you, right?"

"Uh-huh... and he must be getting home soon. Guess you better go."

"I need to return him the check he gave to Seb to pay the penalty, Jesse."

"I don't know if it's a good idea, hon. You can let it here..."

"No. No, he deserves to receive the check from my hands. He deserves to hear that I'm sorry. I know it's over but I will not be a coward and leave the check with you... and pretend he does not exist anymore. I wont! "

Jesse knew well when he could not convince his friend, so packed up quickly and left the house, leaving Rachel waiting for Finn. If they broke everything in his apartment, he would charge them after the injury.

Both were entitled to a last conversation, a worthy closure, a moment that belonged to them alone, without any witness.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello!**

**Finally, the last chapter. I'm happy and sad at once. I hope that you feel the same, then I will have done a good job.**

**Please do not forget to review! (It has 79 followers and only about 4 or 5 reviews per chapter... it's so sad! =( ) And also remember that it will have an epilogue.**

**A great big kiss for you all!**

* * *

Finn had very difficult days, but kept his routine all the time. Besides being a person who took seriously the responsibilities he assumed, he thought that the best way to feel less the sadness that invaded his life was to occupy his mind as much as possible.

That morning he had gone to the gym, where he met Puck, who tried to talk to him, since Rachel had not answered several calls from Lisa, but all he said was that he had a fight with his wife. He didn't think it was time yet for him to go into details, and perhaps this moment wouldn't even come one day. Perhaps the best way out would be telling everyone that they had quarreled and opted for divorce, instead of exposing themselves, reporting that they had negotiated their lives and faced unpleasant consequences because of it.

The guy had made box and bodybuilding, swam a bit, taken a bath and eaten a sandwich with natural juice, preparing for the various activities that he still had for the day. Then, remembering that Jesse would travel later that afternoon, he returned to the apartment of his friend, to tell him the decision he'd taken, while enjoying the almost sepulchral silence of swimming.

"Jesse, I was thin-" He was talking, upon entering the apartment, but obviously stopped, seeing Rachel and not Jesse near the door. His eyes widened with absolute surprise.

"Hi, Finn." She said, very awkwardly, closing the door without looking at him.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to say goodbye to Jesse? Is everything okay?"

"Calm down, Finn." She took a deep breath, because she was also extremely nervous. "Jesse is out for awhile... so I can talk to you." He said nothing, so she continued. "Don't be angry with him, please... I..."

"In fact, I was about to go see you, Rachel." He interrupted her, also looking everywhere but her face, as he spoke. "Although any reasonable person who knew what happened would think you don't deserve any consideration from my part, I can't turn my back on anyone without feeling guilty."

"Do you..."

"I know you need me ... and I... I wouldn't be ok knowing you've lost absolutely everything, so... well, we can wait for our anniversary to sign the divorce. I'll be back to live in your apartment."

"Finn..." She tried to interrupt, but her voice went out low and he continued.

"The only thing I don't want to... I CAN'T do... is to have contact..."

"Finn ..." She called him again, now in a normal tone of voice that he heard, but, even so, he would not stop.

"...physical contact with you and..."

"Finn! Stop!" He finally turned his attention to her. "I haven't come here to ask you to pretend. I don't deserve that and,even if I were selfish enough to accept it from you... more selfish that I've already been... it wouldn't have utility anymore."

"How so?" He asked nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"My parents already know, Finn. I packed my bags and went back to their house, after all these years, and... I asked for their laps and told them everything. I didn't deserve to get anything from my aunt, if I wasn't able to understand what she actually wanted to leave me." She sighed heavily and decided to sit for a while. "Of course they were totally disappointed... cause they didn't recognize the girl they created. I didn't try to justify myself for having lied to them... or for having done... all I did. I think they only forgave me... and gave me their laps... and my old room back and... all... because they saw how much all this had destroyed me."

"So, what are you doing here, anyway?" A part of him wanted her to beg for his forgiveness, because that part still loved her too much and wanted to take her in his arms, so that everything would be okay. Another part, however, would judge it a great boldness and consider that she not even deserved another chance to try and talk to him, after all, he had already granted her enough.

"I just came here to give it back to you, Finn." She took the check from her bag, offering him that distinctive piece of paper that represented a huge amount of money. "It makes no sense for me to accept that. The only thing you did was support me and care for me... was encourage and... love me... and I just hurt you, I pushed you away, I doubted you. That contract ceased to exist long ago, when I fell for you, Finn... which means you didn't breach anything... and so you don't have to pay me anything."

"Are you sure? You have nothing now." Seeing that she claimed vigorously to be sure about what she was doing, he finally took the check and tore it.

"I'm leaving now." She said, standing and hanging her bag on one shoulder. "Please, tell Seb what you want me to say to people who don't know anything yet, okay? I think it's the least I can do... telling the story that is gonna be less uncomfortable for you."

He nodded and she walked to the door, but when she put her hand on the doorknob, she changed her mind. He had his back to her and she walked up to him, and even thought about touching him, but hesitated, preferring to talk only.

"Finn... that is something I NEED to tell you, even though it wont change anything. I believe in your love, Finn. It's too late, I know... but I want you to know that I believe you. I didn't believe it, before, because I thought it was impossible to love a person in such a short time, but... I love you, Finn... I really LOVE you... " A tear rolled thru her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. "...and it showed me time doesn't mean anything."

He couldn't handle being indifferent to what she was saying, so he turned to face her and they looked into each other eyes for the first time in days. He refrained himself, however, from drying another tear that ran down her despondent face, stopping at her lips, which started to move again.

"I also didn't believe you cause you had secrets, Finn. I'm not blaming you or looking for excuses... I swear... but for an insecure person, like me, going through a lot of changes... having absolutely everything I dreamed of, for the first time in my life... any secret looked bad and threatening."

"You're talking about the plans I had for the money I was saving..."

"Yeah, Finn. I'm talking about your plans and the fact that they were a mistery to me. Now I'm sure there must be a very good thing... and it would be a awsome surprise... but before I thought a lot of bad stuff... "

"You thought I wanted a luxurious life."

"I'm not proud of that, ok?" She said seriously, before walking again to the door.

"Rachel, wait." He asked and she turned once more. It was so difficult to leave and let go! "Do you have time to go with me somewhere? I'd like to show you something." He asked anxiously.

"Sure... I have nothing to do today." She answered, curious.

In fact, if she could choose, she would go with him everywhere, she would give him all her time, for the rest of her life. There was nothing she wanted more than to be near him, and if he was offering a few minutes, a few hours, she would take that time and would keep these new moments in her heart, along with others she had lived beside him.

About half an hour later, they were inside a theater, more precisely on its stage, sitting on two small banks. The theater was in the back of a hospital and was undergoing a renovation. Once there, Mr. Hudson was greeted by about eight to ten workers who were doing their service in the place, and he suggested them, actually giving an order subtly, to stop for about an hour and go have a snack. Now the Hudsons were alone and the place extremely quiet.

"I know you're curious about this place. Incidentally, you'd been curious about it for a long time without knowing." She looked at him, confused. "This is my project, Rachel... my dream."

"I don't understand..."

"This rebuilding... doing this reconstruction of the hospital's old theater was one of my dreams, Ray. I tried to find a sponsor, but I couldn't... and I never thought I would have money enough to invest in this project, but when I started making money, I did some budgets and saw that it was not so unfeasible as I though... cause it doesn't need to be a luxurious place, it needs only to be safe and confortable for the patients to come here. So... the reform finally started a few weeks ago."

"Finny, it's so... beautiful!" She was delighted with his generosity in using his own money to renovate a theater that was property by a hospital, and apparently had been abandoned by his owners. She was so amazed that she not even noticed she had called him by his nickname. "And all I could think was that... you wanted to buy a luxury car or go on an exotic trip." She buried her face in her hands, trying to hide the shame that only increased.

"This only shows that you don't know me, Ray. And I could say that you can't love me, if you barely know me... and blame you for that... but the truth is that I can not do it when I didn't let you know me completely. There are things in my life that were not in those reports you read, months ago... and I never told you. Things about which I haven't talked to you, not because I don't trust you or because I didn't want to, but because... they HURT... they hurt too much and I almost never speak about them!"

"You don't need to..."

"Rachel, I had a brother before Kurt. A biological brother... Ben... Benjamin Hudson." He deeply breathed and stood up, walking slowly while still talking. "When I was seven, and Ben, nine, he became very ill and was diagnosed with leukemia. Everything that could be done was done, but he couldn't resist... and died three years later. I suffered a lot for all these years and, because of that, I kind of started my story as an actor. I wore costumes, creating stories, repeating things I read in books... all so I could pretend that things were fine, that I had the right to smile, that my life and my family's life were not that bad."

"Oh, my God, Finn!" She also stood up and held his hands, not with pity, but with affection. He allowed the contact, because it was something that he also needed. "I'm so sorry."

"After a while, I realized that my games didn't work only for me... just to escape reality. They also rejoiced my parents... and even Ben. I decided to be an actor to convey feelings to people, emotions! Laughter... tears... whatever. I decided this was what I wanted to do. This was my first dream, and I didn't give up on it, even when Burt almost begged me to stay in Lima and work with him."

"Work with him doing what?" Rachel was not sure she had the right to ask, but, as he was opening up to her, she saw no point in not trying to fulfill all her curiosities.

"Managing his companies. Jesse always jokes that Burt owns half of Lima and want me there because he can't handle them alone anymore." He laughed and so did she, understanding, after all, the words of her friend. "But that doesn't matter because my place was not in a business school or a law school... it was in NYADA." She shook her head in agreement. "I took some money that my father had left me and came here... and I almost never ask anything to Burt... cause it's not fair." She nodded again. "One day, I received a flyer in the street, about a group of clowns who performed in hospitals, and remembered that Ben was always better when we read to him or when I was doing scenes... so I decided to volunteer in the hospital. I always come here to read stories, tell jokes, present puppet shows and stuff. And when I heard there was an old theater, but patients didn't come here because of its condition, this reform has become my second dream." He smiled, showing that the story had ended.

"But why did you decide to tell me all this, Finn?" She asked, dropping his hands and returning to occupy a seat. She didn't understand his decision to share everything with her precisely now they were separated.

"Because I love you, Rachel. Cause I love you and, even though I'm not sure if you deserve another chance... and whether or not you will mess it up again... I need to give MYSELF a chance to be happy. " He walked over and ran a hand over her face, slowly. "I wont be happy without you, Ray. Having a family... a real family with you is my third and last dream."

She would say something, but froze when she saw him kneel in front of her, taking from his pocket a small box and opened it, showing a ring with a solitaire. After she had agreed to go out, to visit the mysterious place with him, Finn made Rachel wait a few minutes and managed to find, in the middle of his things, the jewelry he had bought her days earlier, and still wanted to put on her finger, next to the wedding band he hoped it would stay there forever.

"Rachel Hudson, will you stay married to me?" He asked finally.

There was absolutely nothing in the universe that she wanted more, so she threw herself into his arms and they shared many passionate kisses and caresses, which some of his employees eventually witnessed. Trembling, he put the ring on her finger, as if it was an engagement ring and then, just like a groom would traditionally do, he followed her to Berry's home.

He had a lot of explaining to do to these men, because he needed to earn their trust, after the mess he had made, being the fake husband of their daughter's. He really wanted to convince Leroy and Hiram that he was worthy of Rachel because family was something really important to him.

Finn realized, during their ride, that again he would have to face two in-laws at once.

He just could not decide if it was better or even more frightening this time, when everything between him and their baby girl was real.

* * *

**See? I said Finchel was endgame! lol**

**What do you think?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for reading! =)**

**I missed comments from many readers who comment before... I'd like so much to know if they have not read or if they didn't like the end of the story! =/**

**I hope you enjoyed and think the epilogue is cool too, because everything in this fic was done with much care and commitment.**

**See special thanks at the end of the epilogue...**

**Xoxo everyone!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Rachel was preparing a special dinner to welcome her husband, that would return that night from a journey of fifteen days he had done to promote his first film by some inner cities of the United States. It was not an overproduction of Hollywood, but a romantic comedy released directly to DVD, Blu-Ray and cable TV stations, but the opportunity represented much to Finn, who had been specially invited for the role by the producer, that saw him acting, shortly after his play had been finally transferred to Broadway.

The brunette smiled thinking about how many things had changed over time, but not her habit to cook special meals for her husband. At the beginning of their relationship, when she was still trying to deny her feelings for him, the act of handling foods and offering them to the guy had been a different way of creating a connection, of offering comfort and pleasure, of delivering him a bit of her affection. Later, when their love was no longer silent, food had come to serve as a means of comfort in difficult times, as part of apologies after small disagreements, and especially as part of the celebrations of the couple.

After she finally ended the preparations in the kitchen, Rachel went to the suite, separated clothes, comfortable but also sexy in the right measure, and prepared herself a nice bath, mentally thanking the generosity of her father, because at that moment, some time in the Jacuzzi was all she needed to feel renewed.

Relaxed in the warm water that smelled like eucalyptus, she began to cherish the last few years and all the good things she had been receiving from life, since the moment that Finn had decided to give their relationship another chance.

On the first day, when they visited her parents, they were blindsided by Leroy and Hiram, who urged them to return to live immediately in Ethel's old apartament, so it wouldn't be necessary to give any explanation to their friends who didn't know their history. Also, sure that their daughter had a husband who she truly loved and who loved her back, the two men also had the conviction that Ethel would like her to have all her goods, to use them the way she judged more convenient. This way, Rachel ended not having to to give anything back, despite her revelation to her parents.

Either Rachel or Finn would have lived simply, without problems, if it had been necessary. But as the fortune accumulated by Ethel Berry was really large, they allowed themselves some extravagances, being the first of them a party for the confirmation of their vows, organized by the girl with the help of his brother, Kurt.

The celebration had happened shortly after their one-year anniversary of the civil marriage ceremony and had been seen as a confirmation by the majority of those present, but, in fact, for the couple, it had been their real wedding. It was when they expressed their most sincere love for each other, their companionship and loyalty toward one another in public, even if, in private, they would do it almost every day.

After the party, the couple enjoyed also a beautiful trip of a month across Europe, and Finn, who already knew most of the places they visited, cause he used to travel often with Carole, Burt and Kurt, adored being in each one of them again, this time accompanied by the woman he had chosen to stay with him for life. The lights of Paris have won a brighter glow, the fine drizzle of London didn't seem to make the city so gray, the colors of the paintings in the Van Gogh Museum in Amsterdam were even more vivid.

Rachel started a new play on Broadway, a few months after their return, and this time she found a much more pleasant atmosphere backstage. Producers and directors with whom she started to work were friendly, courteous and good humored, and the cast soon became something like a large family, who would meet constantly outside the work environment. The girl immediately felt a special affection for the actor playing the brother of her character, a boy named Blaine Anderson who, despite having just turned eighteen, was already a veteran of the stage.

Shortly thereafter, Kurt, who had moved permanently to New York, started dating Rachel's castmate, who had become definitely family. Finn was a little jealous of his younger brother, and was quite worried about the relationship in the beginning, but not lingered to realize that Kurt and Blaine had several things that made him remember him and his Rachel, as a different brightness in their glances, a particular smile saved only for the other and a silent way of communicating with gestures and facial expressions. Finn had seen love being born in that relationship and now was extremely happy for his brother.

Also shortly after the trip, Finn and Rachel reopened the theater of the Cancer Hospital, reformed thanks to the young actor. It was a time of tremendous excitement, which counted on the presence of all the relatives and friends of the Hudsons, as well as the pupils of Rachel. The members of the choir, to whom the girl continued devoting a big part of her days, made a presentation with music from Disney movies like A Whole New World from Aladdin, Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast from the animation with the same name, before the presentation of the play The Princess and the Frog, adapted by an acquaintance of Finn and directed by himself.

Out with the same medley, the choir trained by Rachel, with the help of Finn, that had gone to rehearsals whenever he could, had won Sectionals the following year. Then the couple prepared a number of Broadway with songs mixed with pop music, that had made them conquer the title of regional championship, taking the group to Nationals, where they presented classic rock, finishing in fifth. Two more years and they would be the winners also in the Nacionals.

These and many other souvenirs of recent years left Rachel proud and happy, but for her happiness to become even bigger, she would have to whisk laziness of her body out of that tub, wear the clothes she had separated and receive her husband, who she craved to see and touch. Fifteen days without Finn had been like eternity, even though she was always surrounded by people and had a lot of great activities to entertain her.

"Babe girl?" She heard his voice call, soon he set foot in the entrance room of the apartment.

"Finn!" She found him in the hallway, hugging him, and feeling her feet leave the ground. As eager as she, he had dropped his bags in the livingroom and walked toward the bedroom and, when he found her, he picked her up immediately.

"I missed you so much, babe!" He kissed her lips, fondly.

"Me too! If you had lingered one more day, I swear to God I would go after you!" She joked, causing him to kiss her again, passionately.

"Where is Ali?" He asked, putting his wife on the floor.

"In your brother house." She smiled mischievously. "I know you must miss your little princess a lot, but I truly needed some time with my husband without such unfair competition." She laughed, holding his hand and taking him into the TV room. Their daughter was one of the greatest loves of her life, too, but the three years old girl was always the center of their attention when she was present, and she had other plans for them that night.

"Actually, I'm glad you sent to Alicia to Kurt's. I'm tired... and she wants to play all the time... and I just can't say no to her when she pouts. " He smiled, spreading his body on the couch.

"And if I do pout, huh?" She asked, joining him on the couch, and running her hands slyly at his chest.

"Irresistible!" He replied, holding her by the neck and the waist, and pulling his wife to another kiss full of desire.

"This will have to wait. I have a special dinner ready, to celebrate... and I still have something to show you." She said, getting up.

"Celebrate what?" He looked at her, confused. Was his return, after only fifteen days, special enough for a celebratory dinner? "Babe, don't get me wrong... but TV... now? I'm exhausted!" He said, watching her turn on the equipment.

"Be patient, Finn." She sighed and then looked at the man, waiting for a reaction to what would appear on the screen.

"Rachel!" He opened his wider smile. "Is it... our baby?" The question was purely rhetorical. Of course it had to be their baby, the one on the ultrasound that their TV was displaying at the time.

"Dr. Scott made a copy of the last exam for me, so you could see it." She came closer to him, who put his hands on her rounded belly of nearly five months pregnancy, smoothing it.

"Hi, baby. Sorry for not being here for this exam, okay?" He kissed her belly, making Rachel laugh. "But daddy now is no longer going anywhere until you are born." He promised.

"Look at the screen, Finny. What do you see?" Rach questioned.

"Our baby... what else?"

"Pay attention, lazy, you've already fathered before, huh?" She watched him expectantly. "Tell me... what do you see?"

"I... maybe... maybe I could be seeing a..." He hesitated. "...a male organ?" Rachel nodded positively and laughed, amused by her husband ways.

"Finn, we'll have a boy. Everything we always wanted, since we decided that I would stop taking pill and take a break from work, for us to have children, was to have a couple and..." She dried one tear that trickled down her face "...it's a boy! Our family is complete now, Finn. It's me, you, Alicia and... Benjamin... against the world." She spoke the last name carefully, without knowing how his reaction would be.

"Benjamin?" He asked for confirmation and she nodded. "I love you SO MUCH, Ray! I LOVE YOU!" He caught her once more in his lap. Nothing he could say would describe the happiness he felt, so he just stood minutes with her in his arms, covering her with caresses, before tucking finally, the one special dinner she had prepared.

Her happiness was also impossible to describe with any expression, in any language she knew, even though currently she could say quite something in French, Italian and Spanish, she made a point of studying to communicate better on trips they had come to do constantly.

Rachel thought she was one lucky person, a really rich person. Rich not only for having enough money to study, travel, eat and drink well, for recieving her friends for birthday parties and host the entire family and many friends for Christmases and New Years. She was rich for having so disinterested friendship, for having so much love from a wonderful man as Finn, even without being able to say whether she deserved it. She was lucky for having the beautiful family that she had formed with him.

As cliché as it may seem, in fact sometimes life writes straight with crooked lines. Exactly when trying to keep track of things, to determine the course of events, it is when life can lead us to a completely different schedule and make us reach a much better fate than desired.

That definitely happened to her because, when she tried to receive the inheritance from her aunt by a lie, she thought she had received a curse in form of an unrequited and impossible passion, that had made her insecure and full of fears. But, in the end, the best part of the inheritance from her aunt had been precisely what the great diva of the film had failed to win for herself.

The one thing that Rachel had received in greater quantity had been love and, certainly, love is the best inheritance one can give.

Love is a blessing!

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**American fan... ****ani101PSU... ****cardsgal89... ****Cat130... ****echelontr... ****Eleonora82... ****ewusiar... ****finchel4everbelieveinthetether... ****Finchelfan**

**FinchelFan728... ****FinchelForever33... ****Finntastic... ****glee lover 100... ****GleeBabyy... ****Lauren... ****lili... ****lisa... ****Lolo... ****Lolo725... ****Loveydoveface**

**magical-fantasy... ****Monchele4ever26... ****noro... ****ODTHCM... ****Princess808... ****RyleyFan... ****SaraMonteith... ****starrycats... ****Tweetyyoo... ****usalover91**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I meant really a lot!**


End file.
